Unlikely Bond
by SouthernVices
Summary: After a night of unknown chaos and drunken decisions, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke find themselves in an awkward situation. Now the pair must learn to rely on their friends and teachers while bearing the consequences of their ill made choice. Mpreg.
1. Thrown into Chaos, a forgotten faux pas

**Unfortunately I couldn't fit this into the story very well, so you should probably want to know that-**

**- The Rookie 9 (and Gaara) are 20, Team Guy's members are 21, Kankuro is 22, and Temari is 23.**

**!Warning! Read ONLY if you have problems with certain non-canon attributes (ex- mpreg, M/m)!**

**- (Trying not to give away details ) If anything of the following nature utterly disturbs your ability to read a fanfic, then STOP RIGHT NOW! Implications/actions such as these will be in my story- references to M/m sexual activity, strong language (occasionally), violence (select chapters), and adult situations. **

**!Also!**

**- DON'T FLAME me because you THINK that I'm slashing or making a pair you don't like. I'm not gonna say who will end up paired because when I write two characters they might go a direction that I didn't intend for them to go.**

**Well that's all for me, please enjoy my humble attempt to entertain you with writings.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Thrown into Chaos, a forgotten faux pas

It was a new morning in Konoha, and the sun was already busying itself with its job of rudely waking the villagers. Shining brightly through every available window, the sun invaded the sleepy eyes of every man, woman, and child. It seemed especially content with waking those who had received the least amount of sleep from the previous night. This was the case with Uzumaki Naruto.

The light caught his face and refused to let him block it out and continue his slumber. He recoiled slightly but decided to surrender to the evil day that came forth. Hazily rubbing his eyes, he glanced around his room. Only, it wasn't his room. Those weren't his walls, and, as he shifted under the covers, those weren't his either. No, these sheets were newer, darker. Blinking further, he sat up slightly from the bed and wondered just how much sake he had had the night before. But how could he expect to remember that? He didn't know where he was or, as he discovered, why he was completely naked until-

'_Oh Hokage.'_

He was dreaming. He _had_ to be dreaming. This was all just a crazy, alcohol-induced nightmare. There was no way he was laying completely exposed in _**Uchiha **__**Sasuke's**_ bed. And of course, there wasn't even the slightest possible chance that the form still resting next to him was the Uchiha himself.

'_No_,' Naruto shook his head. A delusion, a dream- any explanation sounded better than what his eyes were telling him now.

_'I need a vacation from the missions. All this time doing long term assignments with Sasuke has gotten to me,'_ he reassured himself as he buried his head in his hands.

Still trying to convince himself that he was not in the right state of mind, Naruto was suddenly distracted by a form moving in his peripheral vision. The blond watched stiffly while the prodigy stretched and groaned, his mind screeching to a halt. Sasuke's eyes met directly with Naruto's, as if the Uchiha knew he was being watched. Everything froze. Even the sun dared not to rise another millimeter in this tension. And slowly, ever so slowly, both ANBUs expressions melted from their frozen neutral gazes to glares of devastating shock, followed by a realization that they were not, indeed, dreaming. Sasuke growled, giving the demon vessel a death glare worthy of making Itachi quiver.

"_**What**_ are you doing here?" he hissed in a deathly quiet tone.

Naruto, unfortunately, was at a true loss for words.

"I, um… don't know," he choked, "I think there's been-"

"Get out."

"- a mis- What?"

"Get. Out."

Sasuke's tone was so laced in venom now that it could have put down Kyuubi.

"But Sasuke-," Naruto stuttered.

"I said _**GET OUT!**_"

With that, Sasuke picked up a spare kunai lying on his nightstand and aimed it directly for Naruto's head.

This time the blond did not try to continue with their conversation, and instead narrowly dodged the oncoming weapon, tripping out of the bed and onto the floor in the process. He quickly gathered his clothes …except they weren't his clothes …or were they?

'_Oh hell, whatever!'_

He fumbled with a few quick hand signs and managed to disappear before the whole wrath of the last Uchiha came down on him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Back at his humble abode, Naruto jumped into the shower to try to scrub his skin off. The longer he was awake, the tiniest bit more he was regaining of last night.

'_Okay, so I know the Chunin exams were this week… Gaara and his siblings were there and… we had some kind of party, right?'_ He shook his head. _'Uh! __**What happened?!**__'_

Then a desperate light bulb went off in the young shinobi's head. _'Maybe,… maybe there really __**was**__ a mistake. I mean maybe we just ended up in the wrong place? I probably couldn't tell my room from his or something…right?'_

Turning off the scalding water, Naruto dragged himself out of the shower and dried off. He walked into his room and proceeded to snatch up the clothes he had taken from Sasuke's room. Holding up an orange tank top, the demon holder was puzzled once more.

"I don't understand," he said, "These _can't _be mine; they're girl's clothes!" Glancing at the other attire piece, Naruto saw that it was a short black skirt instead of his usual orange pants. He hastily became disgusted, discarding the articles in a far region of his floor. Instead he reached for an old green undershirt and a pair of his trademark orange pants, the first and virtually only items in his closet.

"A walk and a bowl of ramen should get my mind off of this," Naruto sighed as he tried to ease his thoughts. Quickly, he grabbed his other trademark, the orange-and-black jacket from his training years and headed out the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was going through a crisis of his own, though no one would be able to tell it from his outward appearance. He stood in his own shower, allowing the water to immerse his body and give him the chance to think.

The prodigy knew he was never really a drinker; it surprised him along with everyone at the gathering that he took cup after cup of the wonderfully delicious beverage offered to him. A smirk almost threatened his lips at a slight memory. He couldn't remember exactly why he kept downing more and more of the intoxicating stuff, but a vivid image that he could recall seemed to give him a theory.

'…_there was a woman. A woman, and… drinking games,'_ he remembered.

Sasuke growled. He was pissed off that he allowed himself to become drunk to where he could not remember why or how he came to find himself so close to his teammate. He stayed there, under the running water, until he was struck by a detail of his earlier image.

'_That woman was- blond…with…blue eyes…Just like-'_

"Naruto's Sexy No Jutsu," he muttered. However, Sasuke was not given a moment further to ponder on his predicament. Someone was knocking on the door.

At that moment, Sasuke intended to just ignore them. Unfortunately, it's hard to do just that when that person knows the exact jutsus to get in. Haruno Sakura peeked around a corner of the Uchiha home and called for her former teammate. Sasuke knew at that moment that continuing his train of thought would be futile. Sakura was already nearing his bedroom so he called out to her, "Stay out there, I'm not dressed."

Such a comment brought a nostalgic smirk to the ninja; he remembered the time when Sakura would have swooned over imagining him in the nude. Sasuke was inwardly relieved that Sakura had matured and abandoned her fangirlish ways and obsession with all things Sasuke. He could even go so far now as to say that she was sister-like to him, though his pride and her occasional tendency to pry kept him from admitting it.

The Uchiha picked out what was now his usual attire: black pants, a black muscle tee, and a long sleeve jacket in his usual shade of royal blue. As he tied on his headband, Sasuke told Sakura, "Come in."

He could see from the corner of his eye that his door slid open carefully and a pink-haired figure entered the room.

"Morning Sasuke-kun," a cheerful Sakura greeted casually, "Did you have fun last night?"

Sasuke tightened his headband and merely gave a cutting side glance. Sakura knew she wasn't going to get an answer, and she doubted on whether she wanted one now. Looking around his room, she thought it seemed messier than usual.

'_What were you up to last night, Sasuke?'_ she wondered.

"Is there any particular reason why you're here, Sakura?" Sasuke calmly asked.

Sakura glanced around a moment longer before turning to her friend, "Oh yeah. I came over to see if you were awake yet, and if you were, I was going to ask if you wanted to join everyone for lunch. The sand siblings are leaving today."

She sweat dropped slightly, knowing that though Sasuke was trying harder since his return to interact more, he was still not very fond of large gatherings.

"I"ll come."

"Really?" Sakura asked in pseudo shock, "Can you repeat that?"

Sasuke repeated for her, "I. Will. Come."

He needed some time to just forget his morning and knew this would be a prime chance. There was only one thing…

"Is Naruto going to be there?" He asked subtly.

Sakura paused, "Naruto? I doubt it. He's probably still sleeping off his sake."

The Uchiha assumed a nonchalant appearance and walked briskly from the room. Sakura, meanwhile, was puzzled by her friend's question.

'_Why does it matter to him if Naruto will be there or not?'_ Sakura pondered momentarily.

She gave the usually clean room a final look before turning on her heel and joining Sasuke outside.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto wandered down the street with his rough hands behind his head, staring up at the sky.

'_I just don't understand. I can't remember anything about last night. First, I find myself naked in Sasuke's bed like some sort of joke or something. Then, I get home and realize my clothes were swapped out for girl's clothes! Did someone pull some kind of sick prank?'_

"Naruto! Hello my friend!" Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere beside the blond and as always greeted him enthusiastically.

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly as he replied, "Hey, Lee. How are you?"

"Wonderful! The approaching spring has my youthful heart soaring!" Lee happily struck a pose as he replied, but after a moment he toned himself down. Luckily he had grown up to be not so like his sensei, or at least, not _always _so like him.

"How have you been?" Lee continued, "I did not see you for very long last night before you disappeared. Tell me, Naruto, did the drinking do you in so soon? Was your youthful body unable to handle the intoxicating drinks like my own!?"

To that, Naruto sweat dropped, "Um, well, I'm not sure. I can't seem to remember much of last night…"

"Ah, well that's perfectly fine! As you know, I can't have a drop of alcohol myself. Last night I merely enjoyed the youthful hearts of my friends and their antics!" Lee laughed heartily. Naruto just politely smiled at his comment.

"Well now, Naruto, I must run off into the sunset-"

"- it's noon."

"- into the day! Our friends are having lunch and I cannot keep them waiting for the Handsome Green Beast of Konoha! Which reminds me, are you not coming, Naruto? The more the merrier Gai-sensei would say!!"

The green-clad jonin smiled candidly as he gave his friend a thumbs up. Naruto scratched his head for a moment before hesitantly agreeing, "Sure, Lee, I guess I could have lunch with you guys."

"Excellent! Come now, we shall run off into the sunset-"

"You mean day?"

"-off into the day to meet our comrades!!"

With that, Lee grabbed Naruto's wrist and took off running in a blurred mess of green, black, orange, and yellow.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey Choji, that was mine! I wanted that rib!" Kiba growled as the Rookie Nine and their friends tried to enjoy a lunch together.

It was the first time in almost a year that everyone in the group could get together _**((A/N: Hey, it's hard to schedule a party when half your friends are jonins, ANBU, sensei, and a kazekage!))**_ so they were taking advantage of their short time. As it were, the chunin exams had ended the day before; the sand siblings would be departing later that day, and some of the others were already scheduled for missions.

"I didn't see your name written on it," Choji retorted simply.

The two glared at each other while Ino, the closest to them, rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two, you're acting like children! You acted maturer than this when you were genin!" she scowled.

Kiba cocked his head at her, "Look who's talking. 'Maturer' isn't a word! It's 'more mature'."

He smirked and turned back to Choji. Ino burned red with embarrassment and flew into an attack on the dog boy. Kiba's dog Akamaru, who until this point was busy contenting himself with his own food, jumped in to help his master and friend.

As the trio fought, Sakura and Sasuke entered the restaurant. "Hey everyone," Sakura greeted, "Uh? Ino, Kiba, what are you doing?"

The others in attendance readily welcomed their friends, and Tenten took it upon herself to explain, "They're fighting over Ino's grammar, I think."

Noticing the new arrivals, Ino stopped mid-punch and waved, "Sasuke-kun! Sakura!"

Sasuke merely nodded his head in hello and took a seat next to Shikamaru. Sakura greeted everyone and decidedly wedged herself between the reseated Ino and Kiba.

"So how was last night?" Kiba knowingly asked Sasuke, "I saw you with some girl. You two seemed to be having _a lot _of fun."

The last part was stressed. Sasuke glared at Kiba. The others picked up the hint that the ANBU did not wish to speak of his night, but Kiba decided to throw in one more comment, "Seesh, alright. It's not like I was going to ask if she was good in be-"

"Good morning, Youths of Springtime!"

Lee made his entrance just in time. Sakura sighed, glad that Kiba's sentence was interrupted before Sasuke decided to charge up a chidori and take out half of Konoha. Inwardly, Sasuke was also glad for the disturbance until he saw who Lee had brought in his wake.

Naruto smiled at his friends and happily spoke to each of them; even each of the sand siblings received so much as a word or two. However, the moment Naruto's eyes fell on Sasuke's the whole atmosphere of the room broke. The others, mostly their oldest friends and childhood acquaintances, were the first to notice the odd look each ANBU gave the other.

Their stare down was broken when Sakura offered, "Naruto-kun, I didn't know you would be here! Um, would you like some ramen?"

The blond eagerly looked away towards his pink-haired friend and took up her offer. He sat down, sandwiching himself between the two Hyuuga cousins Neji and Hinata, and enthusiastically began inhaling several bowls of his favorite treat. The others surrounding him returned to their original conversations and even Sasuke attempted to keep his cool around his blond friend. Everything was running smoothly with the gathering. Then Hinata tried to make a conversation. A conversation with Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?… W-where'd you go last night? You said that you would… dance with m-me… but you got d-drunk and …" she trailed off.

Hinata was actually improving her social skills, but she still had her moments where talking to Naruto, whom she still had a bit of a crush on, could be difficult. The pair had even gone on a date once, but Naruto seemed set on treating her as nothing more than a friend. Thus the stuttering, unsure nature Hinata gained when speaking to Naruto still remained.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, answering her honestly, "Really I don't know what happened to me last night. I don't remember anything except that I was at the party, and that many of us were drinking… Even this morning when I-"

He stopped. The Uchiha was glaring at him so hard that Naruto feared Sasuke would burn a hole through him. The blond would need to be very mindful of his wording. He knew Sasuke could beat him down right now. Naruto's chakra felt slightly lower than usual; he shuttered to think that last night must have drained him more than he realized.

Cautiously Naruto continued as some of his nearby friends listened in to his explanation, "-I woke up, and found myself with girl's clothes instead of my own."

Some of the group: Kiba, Kankuro, Sakura, and Ino, laughed at this. It seemed as if they knew something the blond shinobi (and the rest of the table) didn't.

"Oh yea, Naruto, I'm going to need my skirt and top back!" Ino laughed.

"Haha, yeah! Ino'll definitely need her things back after _you've_ worn them, Naruto_-chan!_" Kiba snickered, causing the others to laugh harder.

The rest of the table, excluding Naruto and Sasuke, sweat dropped. Both of the ANBUs were becoming abruptly impatient with the 'joke' that was enthralling their friends. The atmosphere changed as Naruto and Sasuke were overcome by a sense of embarrassment.

"_**What do you mean?**_" they simultaneously growled, silencing the laughter automatically. The two of them were being gawked at by the entire stunned table, but nonetheless each glared at Ino in expectation.

"Uh, well," she stammered at their odd behavior, "Last night, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and I were playing some drinking games. Naruto was so bad that he was dead drunk within the first hour. Well, we thought it would be funny to dare him to use his Sexy No Jutsu to mess around with some of the guys."

Ino almost smiled at the image, "He was so drunk when we asked him that he totally accepted. Since my house was so close by, I ran home and got an outfit for him, since he obviously couldn't run around naked. I gave him the stuff, and… he changed."

Ino had to stop there, before she burst out laughing again, so Sakura picked up her story.

"Naruto made a really pretty girl. I was shocked, actually. Kiba spotted Kankuro-san and so we sent Naruto over to him. Haha, it was funny because he believed for awhile that Naruto was really a girl."

Sakura almost laughed, "I went over and got Naruto before Kankuro could get the chance to get Naruto even more drunk. Needless to say, Kankuro wasn't very happy when I told him the truth."

The group involved started their laughter again, and the puppet master added his own comment.

"Well it was embarrassing, but looking back I find it funny that I actually fell for that!" he laughed fully.

Naruto's mood grew fouler.

"So you mean you three stood by and let me make a fool of myself all night?" he snapped.

Kiba voiced up this time, trying to calm the irate ninja.

"Easy, Naruto. We only had a little fun with Kankuro and then we brought you back to our table. We told you that you could change back, but you said you were having too much fun! Then once Sakura and Ino went off to the ladies' room, I turned my back for one moment and you were gone!" he explained, "We tried to find you, but it was like you had evaporated into thin air."

By now, everyone was focusing on the speakers at hand, and it went unnoticed that Sasuke was growing more and more irritated. Just as Kiba finished his last sentence, the Uchiha stood abruptly and stormed out. By this time, the group was becoming used to being stunned.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged, adding, "I don't know. He's been like that all day. He just freaks every time someone mentions-"

"MORE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled with his bowl in the air. He sure as heck didn't want anyone to figure out what happened, especially since he wasn't completely sure if his guess was right.

"More ramen? Naruto, there's plenty of ramen right in front of you," Sakura pointed out, "You're acting weird, too… Wait, is there something about Sasuke that you know?"

The demon vessel swallowed hard, "Well, um…"

All eyes were on him as Naruto tried to cook up an excuse. He drew a blank, blurting the first thing out that came to mind.

"Sasuke's just mad 'cause he had to take me home last night! I wasn't able to tell one way from another so he had to help me, and I threw up on him!" he replied quickly.

Naruto had been under pressure before and had felt the heat of it, but the pressure he sensed in lying to his peers was staggering. He thought it was best to leave while he could.

"That reminds me," He began, rising from the table, "I need to go apologize to Sasuke so… See ya later guys!"

The blond said the last part as he dashed out the door, leaving the rest of the group very confused in his wake.

* * *

**So yea, end of the first chapter! I know it seems confusing and a bit rushed, but hey, why else would the title be 'thrown into chaos'? **

**I apologize in advance if anyone seemed completely OOC. I want to portray everyone as close as I can, but there are some characters (Kiba, Lee, Ino) that I haven't seen enough of to know (or remember) how they act.**

**So now, if you will, take a moment to review my story, please. It's my very first, so even if it's a "good job", just throw me some feedback. If you find something you don't like, please tell me what it is so that I can work on it for later chapters (constructive criticism only, please).**

**  
And thank you for taking the time to read, that within itself I am appreciative of.**


	2. Conceptions and Misconceptions

**Wow, I was stunned at the number of reviews I got in a few hours! I feel so driven now to get out more of my fic for everyone to read! I did notice something else, though, and it completely surprised me. I think some of the readers think that this is a Sasuke/Naruto yaoi, and it wasn't intended to be. I wanted to keep everything as close to the anime/manga as I could, but I guess I wasn't able to do that well enough. '-'; I won't say if it's going to become a S/N, I'll let the characters decide that. (If you've ever written a story, you get what I mean.) **

**Note: By the way, I hope everyone can follow the jump I make. After writing Naruto a bit, I went back and put where Sasuke stormed off to (his thoughts, sort of like his POV). **

**Please enjoy!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Conceptions and Misconceptions 

Naruto just stared up at the sky, watching the clouds as he wandered the streets. In the course of one morning his world had went from normal to weird to upside down in probably less time than it would take for him to pull out a kunai. He was getting a headache, and he didn't even know if it was from an impending hangover or all the confusing thoughts that buzzed around his mind. As the blond trudged along the path, he tried to decide whether to just shove all the chaos out of his mind or if he should dare begin the strenuous task of recalling and sorting the events of the previous night. Honestly the former seemed so very appealing right then.

After a few moments of letting his feet carry him wherever and of drifting off into daydreams that always led back to the party, Naruto snapped back to the present. He had managed to come across the training grounds he used as a genin. The demon holder grinned as he remembered his younger, more ignorant days. He then chuckled at himself for thinking that he had changed very much personality wise. Nope, he knew part of him was, and always would be, that hyperactive annoying genin that dreamed of nothing but ramen and of being hokage.

'_Out of everyone, I think I've changed the least. Heh, even Sasuke has managed to change his personality more than I have,'_ the blond told himself. Unfortunately, even remembering change brought him back to his current situation.

"Sasuke," he muttered. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he knew his relationship and personality with Sasuke was going to change. The young ANBU wanted so much to cling to the hope that the damage was less than what it seemed. He wanted this morning's situation to be a case of 'looks worse than it is'. The friendship that Naruto had scraped, sweat, and bled to create and keep with Sasuke was the most precious of his valued relationships. The Uchiha was his rival, his best friend. Sasuke himself had admitted it. Naruto knew he couldn't afford to lose him over one stupid night.

'… _over one stupid mistake,'_ he thought.

Just as he turned to leave the grounds, Naruto felt as if a presence was approaching rapidly. It was one that he recognized almost instinctively, like a brother would with his siblings. Sasuke was heading that way at a fast pace. So fast, in fact, that Naruto had time only to turn around before the Uchiha was in front of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured his eyes downcast.

It was clear that the prodigy wished to speak to Naruto as much as Itachi would wish to speak to all the lovely wildflowers growing on his ashes.

Sasuke silently thrust a scroll towards his shorter companion, retracting his hand as if Naruto was diseased. The bluntness of his actions and the piercing look of his eyes was simply unnerving, but Naruto knew his ways. Naruto hastily opened the message and breezed over the writing. He raised an eyebrow towards his friend and inquired, "Sasuke, what is this?"

The raven haired ninja gave a simple answer, "ANBU Team Transfer Request."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the story of Naruto's actions was revealed to the group sitting at the table, Sasuke seemed to be experiencing a memory jog. The pieces of what he remembered and what was being given to him were not fitting together well at all in the ANBU's tactical mind. Learning that the puppet ninja had fallen for the blond's trick, the Uchiha began to feel a range of emotions. The laughter from his so-called friends and Kiba's confirmation that a drunken Naruto had escaped to wander free of his own accord fueled Sasuke's growing emotions. Anger, humiliation, and embarrassment sprung up in him and he felt as if he were the subject of every entertained laugh that escaped the other ninjas. It was this rage that sparked him to stand and leave so abruptly before he lost his temper and wrecked his hard-built trust with the village.

He had proceeded into a secluded area of the training grounds, trying the whole while to soothe his seething temper. Sasuke's anger gradually boiled down, but several other feelings of contempt remained, many directed towards himself and his lack of ability to control his situations. There had been such a large portion of his life in where he felt he had no control over the circumstances that affected him, and it was only recently in his return to Konoha and work in being granted an ANBU member that Sasuke had felt the grasp of control. It was a sensation he greatly enjoyed, and any thought that his drunken state had torn that control from his hands sent him into a rage.

It was not that he wanted to appear a 'control freak', it was only that when one is denied something so basic as the right to make choices and determine the outcome of a situation, then once one is given the opportunity to have that right, they cherish it. Sasuke treasured the situation he had been working at for the last year. He was home, surrounded by people who genuinely cared about him, and had been granted the chance to advance to ANBU. He was finally in control of his own fate and of the relationships he held with his friends and allies. The idea that his alcohol impaired choices of one night may have completely altered his standing with his closest friend and leader Naruto, not to mention wipe away the last bit of reputation that the Uchiha name held powered him to take the only route he wished to see, an escape route.

Without further contemplation, Sasuke departed to the hokage tower to see Tsunade herself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**((Back to the present))**_

The raven haired ninja gave a simple answer, "ANBU Team Transfer Request."

"What? Sasuke, you're being irrational. You've _never_ expressed a desire to change teams! You are jumping to conclusions and making bad decisions!" Naruto told him, in a half-pleading, half-commanding tone. He read where it required Sasuke's, his, and Tsunade's signatures, with Sasuke's already there.

The Uchiha retorted to his leader hotly, "I'm jumping to conclusions? I'm making bad decisions?! You dobe! I would think that someone with _half _a brain like you could see what happened!!"

"But there _has_ to be a mistake! It's just a misconcept-"

"There _was_ a mistake! I_mistook_ you for a woman last night, and you probably thought it would be fun to drink and go with your charade!" Sasuke hissed.

"What!? You think I did that _on purpose_? I can't even _remember_ last night! Why would I go off and do something like that? That's **not **what happened!" Naruto snapped back.

"How do you know, if you _can't even remember?!_ Face it, you embarrassed me by making me believe you were a woman, let both of us become completely drunk, and probably ruined what speck of reputation I have worked to regain!"

"…"

It was true. Naruto could not deny that it was his actions that- no matter how blurred his line of reality- had made possible damage on **both** of their reputations. And Sasuke had very few good things to fall back these days, despite his heritage. Naruto, even with his label of 'demon' against him, had far more credit in saving and aiding Konoha to make up for one crazy party night.

By now both shinobi were feeling mentally drained. The last thing either of them had wanted right then was a verbal spar. In fact their intentions were on opposite ends of the spectrum; Naruto wished to agree that nothing of any intimate nature occurred and that everything was just a memory to put behind them, while Sasuke wished to separate himself from his friend and return to the subject once time had passed.

Giving a heavy sigh, Naruto told Sasuke, "Well, Sasuke, regardless of personal events, you must still provide the hokage with a valid reason as to why you are requesting a transfer before she can sign anything. As your leader, I must also have a valid reason to sign you off to another team and throw the balance off within my own."

Without another word passing between either ANBU, the pair left for the hokage tower.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"I see. You wish to transfer to another team, Sasuke?" an age-less Tsunade asked. Both ninjas had just arrived and Naruto quietly handed over the exact same scroll that had been shoved into his hands moments ago.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the Uchiha bowed. Since his return, the raven had been on very thin ice with many of the ninja ranks, and the Chief Elders had pressured the Fifth to be very meticulous in his punishment and induction back to the village. In fact the only reason Sasuke was still standing was due to Naruto's interception and arduous arguments.

"And your reason?" she inquired, sincerely wanting to hear his answer.

"I-"

"And you should know I have no current intention of separating my two most compatible ANBUs. It's stated that you must give me a valid reason, and I'll tell you- _it better be very valid,_" she added the last part with a hint of irritability to her stressed words. Sasuke had only one year of 'good behavior' under his wing, and there would be plenty of hell to pay if his reason for being removed from the watch of the **only **other ANBU that could subdue him were seen as not good enough.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as the other ninja continued, "Why yes, Hokage-sama. My reason for transfer is actually based on a personal problem. Both my leader and I… have reached a situation that has cause great discomfort now in our current work environment. I believe that the situation between he and I has intensified so that it now possesses the ability to imbalance our teamwork and ability to function together at our greatest capacity."

"Denied."

Both of the younger shinobi were taken aback. Even in Naruto's agreement of not wanting Sasuke to leave his team, the blond defended his friend, "But, Tsunade-"

"Enough, Naruto," Tsunade silenced him. She turned her eyes' focus to Sasuke and spoke, "You know that any type of personal conflict is not enough grounds for me to constitute the transfer of an ANBU to another team. I don't care how big of a feud the two of you are ha-"

"It's worse than that," Naruto blurted.

"-whatever competition-"

"Not even close!"

"Well what on earth could be worse?"

"We might've slept together," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto suddenly decided to fascinate himself with the wall while Sasuke's eyes found relief in the floor. Both awaited the Fifth's reaction.

"Oh really…," she spoke softly, "Well that's… different."

They glanced at her, and she could see that it was something neither of them wished to speak of.

"What are your comments, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

She stared intently at the blond, trying to catch something behind his brilliant blue eyes.

Naruto stated in the most formal of tones, "I do not wish to throw my team out of balance nor do I consent to allowing one of ANBU's best be traded to another team. However, due to the circumstances, I will not stand in the way of any decision made by you, Hokage-sama."

"I see," she said, "I have a proposal. It's a compromise of sorts. In lieu of permanently relocating the ANBU member 'Red Wolf' **((Sasuke))**, I shall transpose 'Brown Bear' **((random member))** of 'White Tiger's **((Neji's))** team and 'Red Wolf' of 'Black Fox's **((Naruto's))** team for a provisional period of no less than four weeks. During this time, 'Black Fox' and 'Red Wolf' should reconcile their differences and be prepared to be sent on the highest missions upon their reunion." She glared at the two shinobi. "I don't care if you two screwed a horse together; get whatever the hell problems you have behind you. Oh, and be sure to leave that last comment off the official statement."

She dismissed the two ANBUs before her and began to match lottery tickets with their winning numbers. She looked at the mismatched digits, growled, and told the retreating ninjas, "I'm gonna work your asses off!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Outside of Tsunade's office, Naruto watched Sasuke as he read the official statement detailing the new information on upcoming missions, team strengths, and everything he would need to know while on Neji's team. As Naruto looked on, he felt a knot in his stomach. He didn't like how the day was turning out, and he felt himself wanting to become sick at several things: Sasuke's rash behavior, Tsunade's decision, and by now, his lunch even caused him to felt queasy. Once Sasuke had finished reading, he glanced up straight into his friend's eyes.

"So, this is it?" Naruto asked solemnly.

"Yes. I leave tomorrow for a month mission," the Uchiha replied.

A moment of silence passed and Sasuke decided to take his leave. He turned, and just before disappearing he muttered, "Bye, Dobe."

"Bye, Teme," Naruto spoke to the air.

Unbeknownst to the two shinobi, a third party omnisciently looked on, continuing to observe events as they unfolded to the humans involved. The creature knew what the others did not, and in fact, he knew far more about the situation than any other being would. He was well aware of why things had happened, and to what extent the damage would reach. But mostly he knew-

"_**The worst is yet to come."

* * *

**_

**(Le sigh) Well, this is pretty short, I know, and it's not that great either, but there are things that needed to be known. I actually struggled for hours on Sasuke's initial POV, so please tell me if there was something you didn't like. It seems like Sasuke and Naruto wanted to be written the opposite of what I want. I say North, and they say South, ya know?**

**I hope you enjoyed this. There is a HUGE, MONUMENTAL surprise next chapter! (giggles) Oh, and whoever can guess "the third party" gets some virtual pocky. :D **

**(cough) Reviewers get cookies, please review. :3**


	3. The results of one night revealed!

**I'm about ready to kill all my document processors. My Microsoft word didn't wanna work, then I had to get that OpenOffice program offers and omg, it's a pain in the butt. Of course, you're not here to listen to me ramble on about HOW I got this chapter written, no. You're just ready to get to reading!**

**Congrats to all who guessed the 'third party'! (Gives pocky) If you didn't know, (you could look at the reviews and they would spoil it) I'll go ahead and tell you that it was Kyuubi. **

**And thank you to all who reviewed! (Gives cookies) I just love to open my inbox and read what others think, so please, keep 'em coming!**

**Note! ****This chapter contains characters who have yet to appear in the US manga or dubbed series! Reference to events in Naruto: Shippuuden may also appear!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Uncontrolled chakra: The results of one night revealed!

A dejected Naruto wandered through the streets, heading to meet Kiba and his genin team. He glanced up and watched the clouds as he walked, believing that he would be hanging out with Shikamaru if things didn't get sorted out soon between himself and the Uchiha. There it was, the situation again. Naruto sighed, knowing that at least Sasuke was already gone, so there wasn't any chance of running into him. Unfortunately, a tiny part of the blond _wanted_ to be able to run into his friend.

Reaching the training grounds, Naruto spotted Kiba harshly disciplining one of his students; apparently the young boy (who reminded Naruto of himself) thought it would be funny try and feed Akamaru some chocolate. Kiba seemed to take it as a personal offense, and was threatening the genin with some rather gruesome punishments.

"Kiba, calm down and give the kid a break. You would've hated it if your sensei had handed out the punishments like that!" Naruto greeted his friend.

Kiba turned his attention to Naruto, still slightly irritated, "Yukio needs to learn to respect seniority, even from a nin-dog like Akamaru. He doesn't take things seriously enough."

"Haha, like you're one to preach? From what I remember, you didn't take things seriously as a genin either," Naruto smirked.

The jonin smirked back.

"As if Konoha's number one _loudest, most annoying_ ninja was any better. Don't forget, you were the main prankster and lousiest genin in our class!"

"And yet look at me now. Konoha's number one ANBU," the blond grinned.

The old rookies stared at each other, a friendly sense of competition springing up between them. Naruto was there, actually, because Kiba had asked him to do a demonstration match for his team. That, and Kiba wanted to stretch his legs a bit.

After what seemed like minutes, both Naruto and Kiba disappeared and became a furry of thrown kunais and shuriken. **((Um, sorry but I'm no good at fight scenes. Forgive any lameness, please!))** The chakra from each ninja was astounding, and the three genin tried vainly to watch in awe of their sensei and the ANBU's fight.

Minutes into the fight Kiba and Akamaru charged the blond using 'Double Piercing Fang' while Naruto used his version of 'Rasengan' when suddenly, Naruto's attack diminished at the last moment. Red chakra flared immensely around Naruto, forming a barrier around him then dropping to almost nothing. He was left open to receive Kiba's attack.

What conspired at that moment was unexplainable, but it ended with Naruto flying towards several trees. Just before contact, a large barrier of blue chakra formed around him and shielded the blond from any real harm. Once everything had ended and Kiba realized what had happened, he rushed to Naruto's side.

"Naruto!" he called to his friend, "What on earth was_ that?_"

Naruto slowly sat up, feeling very odd. A glow of unusual chakra lingered across his body, mostly orange and red, but with small hints of blue. "I- I dunno what happened. My chakra went crazy, spiking and dropping. I couldn't control it at all..." he spoke, baffled.

Kiba hadn't understood what had went on either, and the genins thought that Naruto was showing off some kind of cool move.

"Have you over-exerted yourself on a mission recently?" Kiba asked. "Or are you sick?"

"No and no. I'm just as clueless as you, which is pretty bad," Naruto smiled as the chakra dissipated.

The jonin lightly hit his friend on the shoulder and helped him up.

"Maybe you should see the hokage. She'd know what was wrong."

Naruto flinched a little. Seeing Tsunade after the events that had conspired in her office just yesterday didn't sit well with Naruto. His look of discomfort, though, caused Kiba to persuade further.

"Naruto, you should go. You're a top ANBU, so it wouldn't hurt to go see if something's wrong before you and your team are sent off on some dangerous mission. Imagine if you did that in the middle of a confrontation and left Sasuke and the others to defend you_ and_ themselves," he stated truthfully.

Naruto didn't like the memories that were being invoked by the mention of certain names, but he knew Kiba was right. He was a squad leader, and it wouldn't look good at all if he couldn't control his chakra during a fight.

"Alright, alright, I'll go," he groaned.

Naruto made a few hand signs, then thought better of it. He took off running for the hokage tower instead, but not before yelling back to his friend, "You're gonna make a _ruff_ dad one day." (Cheesy pun intended.)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"You better be dying," Tsunade glared at the ANBU before her.

She had already had her fill of Naruto for one week and was in no hurry to have him in her office again.

"Actually, Baa-chan, I'm here for two reasons. One, because I was forced, and two, because my chakra is acting crazy," Naruto explained.

He didn't really feel like he needed to be there, and the looks the Godaime was giving him cause his stomach to churn.

"So that was you destroying the training grounds?" she inquired casually, not really paying much attention to Naruto.

Tsunade was far too busy checking another set of lottery tickets and occasionally signing a document or two.

"Why the hell would you bother me because you can't control your own chakra?"

"What! I have _perfect_ chakra control!" the blond said, while an aura of red, orange, and blue speckled chakra ironically flared up and died.

"Enough, Naruto. Go home and rest while you still have a week off. You're scheduled for a two day mission to Suna next Wednesday, remember?" Tsunade reprimanded. Naruto, on the other hand, had completely forgot about his upcoming mission.

"To Suna and back in two days?"

Now the Godaime was pissed. Partly because of the distraction in front of her (Naruto) and partly because of her mismatched ticket numbers.

"Yes, dammit, you're going to Suna and back in two days! It shouldn't be that hard for an _ANBU_ to do, even one as irritating as you. Now get your ass outta my office before I stick you with academy students and D-rank missions for a week!"

She was seething, and Naruto needed no more motivation to run than the words 'academy students'.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

For the remainder of the week, Naruto ignored his fluctuating chakra patterns and their odd colorations, which appeared two more times. The first when he trained with Lee and the second time with Kakashi-sensei. Each time his opponent would become concerned, each time they would try to make the ANBU go back to Tsunade, and each time he would ignore them.

The rest of Naruto's 'vacation' crawled by, and by Monday the blond was more than ready to leave. He triple checked everything, ate a good breakfast of something other than ramen, and arrived at ANBU headquarters promptly half an hour before his squad. Their mission was not a dangerous one, per say, but it involved the highest priority of security and speed. Naruto's (or should he be known as 'Black Fox') orders were to deliver three scrolls to Suna's Kazekage and retrieve one scroll for the Hokage. Before recent events, Naruto was not inwardly pleased to be assigned such a 'boring' mission, but after a week of confusion and insanity, he was treating the mission like an S-class.

'_Sasuke actually had the right idea. He went straight back to work while I had a week to do almost nothing but think. That alone could drive anybody crazy,'_ Naruto sighed through his fox mask.

It wasn't long before the two other members of his squad showed up. Brown bear played as Sasuke's replacement, and though no one was ever allowed to know or address each other by their true identities, Naruto knew his third teammate well. 'Grey Dog' as he was known was actually Yamato, the experienced ANBU who helped bring back Sasuke. When Naruto was first appointed over Sasuke and Yamato, he was surprised to learn the Dog's identity and that the blond had surpassed him in power.

"You know our mission. You have your scroll to protect. We have to make this in one day," Naruto instructed his teammates. Without another word, the trio vanished out of Konoha into the direction of Suna.

It seemed time and experience had done what no one else could, and that was to tame the entity of Uzumaki Naruto. Once he put on his ANBU mask and donned his black cloak, all foolishness diminished; he was nothing more than Black Fox, ANBU's top operative. He led his team (or teams in some cases) swiftly, silently, and with no allowance for error. Failure to complete one's task was failure as a ninja to the Fox. It was with this harsh leadership and astounding success rate that Naruto had earned the respect of every other ANBU, and most of Konoha. The only problem was, the respect was for Black Fox, not Naruto. No one, not even his closest friends outside of ANBU, knew behind which mask lie the face of their friend, and Naruto wanted to keep it that way. He had bled crimson and blue to earn his respect and had proved without a doubt to his superiors that his strength was unsurpassed, making him a prime candidate for hokage one day.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

About halfway into entering Sand country, Naruto felt another chakra spike.

_'Grr, not now!'_

The spike was large enough to push back the blond's teammates, and the two looked warily at their stopped leader.

"Fox-sempai, are you alright?" Brown Bear asked in an emotionless tone.

Naruto struggled for a moment to control his chakra flow, and it was obvious to the other two. Yamato leaned as close as he could to his leader and muttered, "Naruto, is something wrong? Is the demon fox doing this?"

"I'm fine," Naruto managed. A few more minutes of struggling and the Fox regained his composure. He glanced upward to see the sun in about a 3 pm position and knew they would need to reach Suna by 6 if possible.

"Come on, enough slacking. I want us in Suna before sundown. Move it!"

Once again, Naruto and his team took off. Along the journey Naruto fought to keep his chakra under control, which proved to be harder and harder as they continued on. It frustrated the blond and unnerved him to no end. He felt as though he were an academy student all over again.

_'Dammit! My chakra control has been crap this week! It's such a basic function, I can do it subconsciously. Why is it giving me problems now?' _Naruto growled, _'I hate to admit it, but something tells me I won't be able to keep this up much longer. We have to reach Suna soon or I might not have any energy to make it.' _

Black Fox glanced at the ANBU on each side of him. "We're picking up a faster pace for awhile. Try and keep up," he commanded.

Both ANBU answered blankly, "Hai."

Yamato wondered to himself why Naruto was so intent on going faster and faster, but he had a theory that it involved the odd chakra patterns of earlier.

_'If he keeps exerting himself at this pace, it won't matter how fast we go. He'll either pass out or drop dead from lack of stamina, and knowing Naruto, he'd rather drop dead first,' _Yamato sighed.

Naruto was his leader, so he really couldn't argue over what his limit was.

_'Besides, with all the surprises I've seen from him in the last five years, who knows... maybe he CAN make it to Suna okay.' _

But Yamato was going to be proved wrong.

Their team was probably less than 5 minutes from Suna's entrance. They could even see the walls and details display themselves as they neared. Naruto, though, was quickly losing his pace along with the grip he held on his chakra. He could feel his control slipping, and his chakra rapidly trying to balance itself. The Fox knew he would not be granted permission to enter the village if he showed up looking as if he could pose a threat, unintentionally or not. Naruto thought quickly and decided on taking a risk of drawing from Kyuubi's chakra supply.

"Hold on," the blond ordered. His teammates stopped, to Yamato's relief and Brown Bear's dismay.

"Why stop now? We're almost there, Sir," Brown Bear inquired respectfully.

Naruto need not give an answer, but he tried to pacify his teammate.

"Just..gimme a minute."

The informal tone was laced with fatigue. Both ANBUs observed as Black Fox assumed a distant appearance in diving into the depths of his consciousness. Naruto approached the large fox encaged in his mind and went straight to his point. "I nee-"

"_**I know what you need, brat. My chakra, as usual." **_

"Well then," the blond replied, "give it up. I'm too-"

"_**-too tired to argue, yes. Strange occurrences have become your companion this last week,"**_ Kyuubi observed.

"Look, fox, I have no time for you. Give me what I need so I can be on my way," Naruto uncharacteristically snapped.

The demon grinned a knowingly wicked smile.

"_**Haha, so be it, but you know... **__**Chakra should be the least of your concerns.**__**" **_

Before Naruto could interrogate the demon's remark, he was forcefully brought back into consciousness. He blinked repeatedly, for his eyes had become obscured somehow. Once they focused, Naruto realized he was staring at a ceiling. He viewed his surroundings and concluded that his body had given out on him. Noticing his teammates speaking with none other than the Kazekage Gaara himself, Naruto sat up quickly, regretting it when his vision filled with bursts of blue and black stars.

"Nani," he muttered, holding his head. He felt his hands touch his face, and knew that someone had removed his mask, a big no-no in Naruto's view.

"Dammit!" he cursed and that attracted the attention of the others.

Yamato guessed at what his young leader was upset about, and lightly told him, "Don't worry, Naruto. Your mask is beside you, and your identity is unknown."

Gaara greeted his Konoha ally.

"I have personally seen to it that no word of your ANBU identity is revealed, Uzumaki Naruto," he informed.

"Thank you, Gaara," Naruto said. He turned his attention to Yamato and asked, "The scrolls, were they delivered?"

But before Yamato could properly respond, an old face stepped out from beside the older ANBU and answered impassively, "The mission was carried out in full after your safety was attended to, Fox-sempai."

The Fox's eyes widened at a sight he had not beheld for almost three years.

"Sai!? You mean you're...," Naruto trailed off.

So Sai was Sasuke's ANBU replacement, how fitting.

"Hai, Sir. I am Brown Bear, Red Wolf's replacement," he confirmed for Naruto.

"I see. Good. Then if our mission is complete, we can head immediately back to Konoha tomorrow."

Naruto's statement was returned by three different raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure you'll be strong enough to make it back tomorrow?" Yamato questioned critically, "Your chakra is behaving unstably; it could be a sign of an underlying problem."

Naruto kept his Black Fox attitude and responded coolly, "More of a reason to get back to Konoha."

Gaara gave a curt nod to show he respected his friend's decision.

"The Hokage of your village is more apt to treat you. You will stay here tonight, and then you will leave."

Now to an outsider, it would sound as if the Kazekage was trying to practically shove Naruto out of Suna, but this was not true. The Kazekage was still not experienced in expressing emotions, especially ones of concern. He stated things as they were and those who knew him understood his intentions.

Just as Naruto did in saying, "Thank you. I'll be rested enough by tomorrow for the journey home."

Gaara nodded once and directed the other ANBU to where they would be sleeping.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The following afternoon as the sun faded away into the forests of the leaf village, Naruto once again stood in Tsunade's office accompanied by Yamato and Sai who explained to the Godaime of Naruto's behavior. Tsunade listened more carefully to the two ANBU members describe Naruto's odd chakra. The blond had his arms crossed in the firm belief that everyone was overreacting about his 'little' problem.

"I'm fine, really I am," he tried to say, but Tsunade silenced him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but as a medic-nin I cannot overlook this after it has presented itself three times-"

"- five actually. Once with Lee, then again with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto corrected.

Actually, his mouth made the correction while his brain shouted to shut up.

"Five? Naruto, you baka! You didn't find it odd that your chakra kept repeating this pattern?!" Tsunade growled.

_'ANBU or not, he's still as thick-headed as when he was thirteen.'_

"Well, I figured I just couldn't control it like you said!"

"What? I never said that!"

"Uh, yes you did. Last week when it first happened with Kiba, you told me that I just wasn't controlling it."

"..did I?" Tsunade looked away thoughtfully.

"Yes, you did, you old hag!" Naruto flared.

The Godaime didn't take kindly to the Fox's gaining attitude.

"Old hag?! OLD HAG?!?" she seethed.

"Yes! _OLD_ hag! You're old enough to be my grandmother and you _look_ old enough to be my mother!!"

No one else in the room uttered a word; Naruto was either acting very brave or very stupid, and with Tsunade, it was the latter.

"That's it, Naruto! I'm going to-"

"I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama!"

The blond's demeanor completely changed. Suddenly he looked compliant and upset.

"I didn't mean what I said! Oh, I'm such a dobe!"

With the use of the word 'dobe' the ANBU appeared to the others as if he were on the verge of tears. His turn around visibly alarmed Tsunade, and she quickly tried to console him.

"Oh, Naruto, it's alright. I forgive you, I forgive you!" she said rather gently.

The Godaime didn't have the slightest idea what was wrong with Naruto, but from his sincere actions, she knew something was not right at all.

"Sai, Yamato, you are both dismissed. I need to tend to Naruto; obviously he's delusional," she instructed, and the ANBUs left without needing another reason.

"Shizune, please go and arrange a private room for Naruto in the hospital wing I oversee. Any who do not comply in aiding you are to be punished severely as in a direct order from me," Tsunade ordered.

Her assistant hastily left with her instructions.

"But, Baa-chan, I'm fine I swear," Naruto argued earnestly as he returned to his original self. "I swear you're making a big deal out of this."

"You just dared to insult me, then broke down like a pregnant woman, on top of which you've suffered five chakra flares while completing simple shinobi tasks. How is submitting you under my care for tests overreacting, hm?" she retorted. "If anything, this all might be a case of shock or a type of trauma you've contracted after that... incident between Sasuke and yourself."

That hit a nerve, and Naruto visibly tensed. Tsunade inwardly nodded, knowing she was right.

"How are you sure?" the blond questioned, eyes downcast to the floor. "If neither I nor Sasuke knows what happened, then what makes _you_ so confident that you know what's wrong with me?"

The hokage sighed, "I don't know what's wrong. That's exactly the reason I'm putting you in a room, so that your chakra can be recorded and observed at all times. Now come with me and we can begin with some basic tests."

She picked up her medic bag and proceeded to walk out from behind her desk.

Naruto remained stubborn. "But-"

"If you don't submit to treatment then I'll regard it as a direct disrespect to my authority and have you removed from your position as an ANBU squad leader. Is that understood?"

The Fifth knew just how to use her power to get Naruto to behave, and she definitely exercised it. Under it all, she was concerned for the blond; he had gotten under her skin just as he had with many other ninja through the years. Naruto sighed.

"Okay, Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled. She didn't want anything to happen to the young ninja. Truthfully, he was cared about more than he knew.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sakura-channn," Naruto pled in a voice much like his younger self, "I'm telling you, nothing is wrong with me!"

Naruto had been under Tsunade's care for three days, though technically it was Sakura who had done most of the work. She ran several tests to check his chakra and physical health, but nothing fit a diagnosis of any known ailment. Sakura's brow wrinkled at his results, which did have a few odd readings.

"Naruto, for the millionth time, Tsunade-sensei is not going to let you go until we find out what's wrong. Besides, your chakra hasn't yet stabilized and your fluid levels have risen higher than normal. And not to mention the bouts of nausea you've had," Sakura listed to her friend.

Naruto countered, "That's all easily explainable. I've been drinking lots of water, the hospital food is nasty, and I'm only in the mood for sushi dipped in chocolate."

"Sushi dipped in _chocolate?_ You don't want ramen?" Sakura asked with a slightly surprised look.

The blond sat up in his bed, shaking his head. "Nope, and what's wrong with chocolate covered sushi? It's good."

"On the contrary," a new voice interjected, "Those are two flavors that I wouldn't want to mix."

Tsunade strode into the room, smiling at the younger ninjas.

Sakura greeted her superior pleasantly, "Good evening, Sensei. I was just over-looking Naruto's results. His fluid levels have risen, along with the number of chakra flares."

The Godaime read over Sakura's comments and observations, which proved to be very accurate.

_'It won't be long before she'll be on par with me,' _Tsunade thought.

Tsunade gave an approving nod to the younger medic-nin, "Very good, Sakura. I'm relieving you for the day. I'd like to perform my own test on Naruto."

Tsunade spotted the blond's pout; she added to him, "If I don't discover a problem from this, I'll discharge you."

Really that was her only course of action; the ANBU appeared to be completely healthy aside from fluid and chakra levels, and there remained no plausible reason to keep him confined in a hospital room. So as Sakura bid Naruto good night, Tsunade produced a syringe and vile from her bag. Naruto eyed the needle warily.

"What's that for?"

"This? It's a special sedative that I'm going to give you to knock you unconscious for awhile. I'm going to need you in that state while I... make a few medical inquiries."

The Godaime carefully filled the needle and tapped the side while she answered. Quietly she strode to Naruto's side and took his left arm in her hand.

"And you promise that after this I can go?"

"Heh, well as a certain loud shinobi once said, 'Believe it!' "

Tsunade slowly drained the syringe into the blond's arm. It took Naruto only a moment for the medicine to take affect before he slumped back against his pillows, completely out. Tsunade disposed of the needle and sighed. She was at her last resort for finding out the cause behind Naruto's strange behavior. She didn't know what was wrong; neither did Naruto, Sakura, or any of the medics and ninja she spoke with. The only being left to ask was the fox demon Kyuubi. He knew everything there was to Naruto, including the things Naruto did not know or remember. The hokage only hoped that the fox would be complaint enough to answer a few questions.

"Demon, I know you can hear me," Tsunade firmly called to Naruto's motionless form.

He lay still for several minutes before moving ever so slightly. Upon opening his eyes, it could be seen that they were narrowed, cat-like even.

"_**What does the Godaime want with me?" **_Kyuubi snarled in Naruto's voice.

The fox demon had known when Tsunade wished to make an inquiry that it would be directed to him. He merely wished to taunt Tsunade.

"I want to know what ails Naruto."

The Godaime went straight to the point; she didn't know how much time she would have before the sedative wore off.

"_**He is ailed by many things, all of which are frivolous to a demon like me. He fears, he worries, he is indecisive-"**_

"Do not play games with me, Kyuubi. His sedative could wear off soon," she scowled, crossing her arms.

"_**Heh, the brat is out cold, and I can play all the games I wish. Remember, human, it is YOU who are asking ME a favor. I am the only creature that knows the truth behind the brat's actions." **_Kyuubi caused Naruto to smile evilly.

"Well then, if you are so omniscient of your holder's behavior, prove it. Tell me why his chakra is pulsing with blue specks and fatiguing him, why his fluid levels have risen, and his hormones are imbalanced. Tell me these things that you know."

The nine-tailed demon gazed at Tsunade.

"_**I was under the impression that I was speaking to the best medic-nin in this village, but it seems that you are so limiting in the brat's possibilities that you cannot see a diagnosis laid before you so intricately described."**_

Tsunade did not understand what the fox demon was attempting to say, or if he meant anything coherent by his words at all. But before she could comment for him to stop his mind games, the fox clarified.

"_**His chakra remains unstable due to a normal symptom of readjusting itself to where it is most needed now."**_

Kyuubi indicated the position right in the lower portion of Naruto's abdomen.

"_**For humans, this is an impossibility, but you seem to easily forget that I reside within the brat. We are intertwined by our life forces and thus, we share certain abilities. His human form inhibits certain capabilities I possess, while my demonic being has endowed the brat with a chance no other normal human male could have." **_

"And... what would that chance be?"

A range of images and ideas flowed through Tsunade's mind as she tried to make sense of Kyuubi's explanation.

"_**Heh,... It is a chance that until now had no presence or effect on my vessel's intended nature. Once I reveal this, many changes will occur; in fact, I know he, among others, will not accept the truth I do speak." **_

The demon paused there, entertained by Tsunade's tensed look.

"Out with it, Kyuubi!"

"_**..." **_

"..."

"_**Heheh,... The brat is with child. You can thank the Uchiha for that."

* * *

**_

**MUHAHA! (cough, hack, cough) **

**Um, well, yes... I had fun doing this chapter. Even knowing what was going to happen, I was so excited in typing Kyuubi and Tsunade's conversation! Hehe, that fox is so evil when it comes to leaving people on the edge. :p **

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter! ((And if there are any mistakes, I'm very sorry. I finished this very late last night.)) **

**I'd really love to see 10 reviews before I post the next one, which should be really good. After all, Sasuke has to come back sometime and talk to Naruto about that night. Teehee, wonder how he'll like this new situation...**


	4. Conversations, Confusions, Conclusions

**Ello all. You seemed to like the twist from the last chappie. In fact, I was caught in stitches by one reviewer, who said-**

" I can't wait 'till Sasuke hears that.

Naru: Sasuke..?  
Sasu: (strange look) Hm?  
Naru: Remember when we got drunk and I ended up in your bed?  
Sasu: (twitch) Yeah?  
Naru: Well, I'm pregnant.  
Sasu: (wide-eyed and unmoving)  
Naru: Sasuke!? SASUKE!  
Sasu: (comatose)**" **

**Lofl. :D Well I won't keep you from Chapter 4 (and it's a loooong one!! x.X) . I've kept you enough as it is! Enjoy!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Conversations, Confusions, and Conclusions

It would not matter how smart of a person Tsunade was at that moment. The sentences being put into her head did not compute. She could see that the hormones, higher levels, beginning bouts of nausea, and sudden cravings added up to what the fox spoke of. Thinking on it further, even the chakra color and pattern were explainable. The Godaime could recall cases of pregnant kunoichis whose chakra gained bits of their partner's hue. Logically it was the only diagnosis that made sense. It was just,... this was Naruto. **Naruto. **The loud, blond shinobi that once terrorized the village with pranks... was going to be a- a **mother?! **

As Tsunade fought in her head over trying to comprehend the concept, Kyuubi decided to repeat the revelation.

"_**Hard to believe? The brat. Is going. To have. A brat. For the. Uchiha. Brat. Seems simple to understand," **_he smirked.

The Godaime was getting a bit irritated with the demon.

"Well this isn't exactly normal, demon!"

"_**Well if it's still hard to believe, or if you think I am lying, test him. Compare stories with the Uchiha. Do whatever you wish to come to your senses that in seven months or so a new brat will be in your world." **_

"Seven months? Our pregnancies are 9 months-"

"_**And for my kind, it is five. I merely guessed it would be an average of the two. Now, unless you seek to sedate the brat again, I would finish your thoughts and compose yourself. He's coming to." **_

At that, Naruto's body went limp. Moments later, the real Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"So, Tsunade, did you find out what was wrong?" he asked with one of his innocent grins.

Tsunade averted her eyes to reply.

"Yes, Naruto, I did. I'll release you as promised, but I would like to check on you every three days if possible, for awhile. Also, I'm going to prescribe something to help you with your chakra control, as well as other symptoms."

Naruto looked puzzled as the hokage left the room for a few minutes and returned with two specifically unlabeled bottles.

"Listen," she said, "the ones in the blue bottle are to be taken at each meal, one per meal. The red bottle is to be taken once daily, preferably as soon as you wake up and before you eat. Understood?"

The blond scratched his head before replying, "Hai. Can I go now?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, you can, but Naruto...Please be very careful and don't over exert yourself at all if possible. If you become sick, it will affect more than one life."

Naruto gave her a confused glance and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Baa-chan. I promise not to overdo it if you're going get that upset!"

He had completely missed the point, which at the moment was a good thing. He happily jumped up and got his clothes from a nearby drawer.

"Well then, I should be going. I'll see you in three days, Naruto."

She waved goodbye and slowly proceeded out of his room. She stopped by the medics' station to drop off Sakura's orders for the next day, when she instead found Sakrua pouring herself over a certain patient's folder.

"Hello, Sakura," Tsunade whispered into her ear, causing her to jump.

"O-oh, Tsunade-sensei! I-I didn't know you were still here!" She nervously sweat dropped.

"The same goes for you, Sakura," she replied, "I see you're worried about Naruto. There's no need. But I do need to know, did you keep all of his samples he gave?"

"Um, why yes I believe we still have a bit of everything. What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked directly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Tsunade sighed again. "I have a test I need to do on one of his samples, and I have another inquiry to make. If they turn out just as the last one did, well...It won't be fatal, but it will be shocking."

With that, she turned on her heel and left Sakura pondering over her meanings.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**((Three days later, around sunset...)) **

In the outskirts of Konoha, three black cloaked figures appeared. They undetectably moved through their surroundings, knowing the layout by heart. Coming to a stop at the gates, Neji gave a single nod to the check in ninjas, and the trio disappeared once more. The two jonins on duty, Tenten and Ino, realized immediately what the ANBU had meant. Ino thought nothing of the black ops, since the check-in station did not keep record of the ANBU schedules, but Tenten knew exactly who White Tiger was, and that he and his team were not due back for six more days. She thought of informing Tsunade, but knew that Neji would easily have beaten her there.

_'I'll have to ask him later how they finished so soon. Oh well, at least he's back.' _she beamed mentally.

From the three ANBU, Silver Cat broke off to report to the headquarters of their early return, while Red Wolf and White Tiger continued straight to Tsunade's office.

At the same time, the Godaime had just met with Naruto to check on his 'condition'. She had yet to inform him of the second life he now held, though the pregnancy test she ran on the day he left the hospital confirmed the demon's tale. Tsunade knew she just_ had_ to make 100 percent sure that Kyuubi was not lying about Naruto's situation before she spoke a single word that would bring all hell to break loose. The Godaime was waiting on one other confirmation the demon had suggested. And that was to ask…

"Sasuke," she breathed as both Neji and the Uchiha she spoke of entered her office. Her brow wrinkled as she stated to Neji, "You're early. Why?"

"With Red Wolf the enemies were nothing for our team," Neji answered.

He handed her the formal statement summarizing the mission and its details as he was required to do.

"Thank you, White Tiger. You are dismissed," she directed. "Red Wolf, I would like to speak with you."

"Hai," he answered in a most formal tone as Neji left.

"Drop the formalities, Sasuke. This is off the record."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he removed his mask.

"There are two things I wish to talk to you about. I need to make an inquiry using a hypnosis technique; do you mind?"

Sasuke looked at her with a confused expression, but answered simply, "No, ma'am."

She _was _the hokage after all and could do an inquiry if she wanted to. It wouldn't be good for him to refuse to follow a request from the Godaime.

"Alright, then I'll need to do that first. Take a seat if you will."

Sasuke did as he was told, wondering inwardly what inquires the hokage had that she either did not wish for him to remember, or were of a nature he truthfully could not recall. He stared directly ahead as she performed the Time Reversal Technique.

_'I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I need to know,'_ she mentally apologized.

Once he was entranced, she began her interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered in his normal, calm way.

"Do you know where you are?"

Tsunade walked out from behind her desk and leaned against it, folding her arms.

"Yes, the hokage's office."

"Good. Sasuke, I need you to remember the last party you attended. Was Naruto there?"

"Yes, everyone from our class, along with the sand siblings."

"Was there alcohol?"

"Yes, most everyone drank."

"Did you drink?"

"...yes."

Now it was getting to the real questioning.

"Did you drink with Naruto?"

"...yes, and no."

"Yes and no? Explain."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"I did not drink with Naruto. I drank with him when he was a girl."

_'A girl?' _the Godaime wondered for a moment, _'Oh yes, his Sexy No Jutsu. I see.'_

"Did you know Naruto was a girl?"

"I didn't. I found out after the fact."

"After the fact of what?"

"...taking her home."

Sasuke's attitude remained aloof, while Tsunade's was ever-changing.

"So you did sleep with Naruto as a girl, correct?"

"Yes."

"And I mean as in, you had sex with her, um, him?"

"...Yes."

"How long have you known these details?" she continued her questioning.

She knew already that the worse had been confirmed, but she wanted a small scope of how long Sasuke had lived with the truth. It would, she hoped, make the next truth somewhat easier to process.

"I've only had a very general assumption within the last few days, but I knew from that morning after lunch what must have occurred."

"So you transferred teams to get away from Naruto?"

"I did. I intended to sort everything out and return to speak to Naruto on our relationship standing. I did not wish for our friendship to be ruined."

Tsunade had heard more than enough information, and she thanked Sasuke. The Godaime quickly did the hand signs to bring Sasuke from his trance-like state. He stretched and stood up. Tsunade was rubbing her temples; she felt a headache coming on from all the new information.

"Hokage-sama?" he called to her, bringing her focus back to him.

"The next thing I need to speak to you about is your current position in ANBU," she met his eyes with hers, "I told you beforehand that your transfer was temporary, but as of now, I'm not sure of that. There have been developments in the past few days that might keep you on Neji's team longer. Naruto is going through a few problems with his health, as of late."

Sasuke listened to Tsunade speak. At the mention of Naruto, she expected to detect some sort of unease from the Uchiha, but no outward reaction occurred. Quite the opposite, the raven looked concerned.

"Naruto is sick?" he asked bluntly.

The Godaime wasn't expecting that question, and it was one she preferred to not answer.

"No, don't concern yourself with him at the moment. You'll find out when he's ready to let others know, and that'll be sometime after I get around to telling him."

She smiled somewhat at the expression Sasuke threw at her.

"You mean you haven't told the dobe he's sick?" he criticized.

Tsunade tried to pacify the ANBU, "I will. In fact I'm going to meet him after this."

The hokage took her medic bag in her hand and bid Sasuke goodbye, "So if you'll excuse me..."

She opened her door and allowed the prodigy to exit first.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Baa-chan? Why are you here?" Naruto asked, drying his hair from a recent shower. He was clad in nothing more than a pair of orange lounge pants.

"I need to talk to you," she stated.

Naruto widened the door to his apartment to let the hokage enter. Indeed he hadn't counted on seeing her again so soon. He thought she looked uneasy.

_'It's got to be pretty important if she came to my apartment personally,' _he concluded.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, getting straight to business, "you might want to sit down."

The Godaime sat down at the Naruto's table and gestured for him to do the same. Reluctantly he followed her lead, eyeing her with a stare of curiosity.

"I- I don't know how to phrase this, Naruto," she started, "The last test I performed on you before you left the hospital, well... I talked to Kyuubi. There wasn't a single medic-nin that could figure out what was wrong with you, myself included. He was my last effort, being that he knows everything that goes on with you and, as I discovered, more. He told me precisely what the diagnosis was, but it was so outrageous that I didn't believe him!"

She glanced at Naruto's eyes. He was still completely in the dark and viewed her as if she were mental.

She continued on, "The logic behind your symptoms, and the three different tests I administered provided solid proof to Kyuubi's statements. He did warn me that once I told you, you wouldn't believe me which is understandable."

Tsunade paused and took a very long breath.

"You're pregnant."

"..."

Tsunade watched him uncertainly.

"...Naruto?"

"..."

His face contorted, and he burst into fits of crying laughter.

"Hahaha, Tsunade, you've gone crazy!!" the blond managed to say between bouts of holding his sides.

The Godaime tried as hard as possible to remain temperate, though the urge to grab the younger ninja and **make** him realize the truth and seriousness of the situation almost won her over. Naruto's laughs continued until he suddenly stopped and threw a hand over his mouth; he dashed off into the bathroom, and Tsunade could hear his sounds of sickness overwhelming the ANBU.

"Ready to listen to reason?" she asked the blond when he returned. He was still too sick to give a response, so Tsunade showed him the facts.

"These," she said, sliding over the lab results, "are your test results. I circled the hormone variants that occur during pregnancy."

Naruto was not finding this 'joke' funny at all.

"What are a bunch of dots and lines supposed to mean? Besides, you could've gotten these from anywhere!"

Tsunade sighed, "I also confirmed it with Sasuke of the act you two did the night of that party."

"You- wait! How did you know about the party?"

"Oh come on, everyone knew about the little rookie party you had with your friends. The older ninjas just like to have fun a different way...," she smirked.

"Hm, well I still don't believe that you got**- Hold on! Wait a moment here!!**" Naruto's mind jumped from one thought to another, "Since when did you talk to Sasuke?! He's not due back for another week! That_ proves_ it! You're lying!"

Naruto grinned, thinking that he had outsmarted Tsunade.

The medic-nin lightly slapped the back of his head.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would've knocked you out for two days for calling me a liar," she growled.

The blond tentatively rubbed his head, and started to worry. He knew Tsunade and definitely knew for a fact that she would never hold back, even if she was trying to fool someone. Out of curiosity, Naruto quickly glanced down at his abdomen and shot his eyes to a random point around the room. He didn't want Tsunade to see that he considered her accusations correct. The hokage pretended not to notice, but the ANBU had made his look so obvious. She reached over to her medic bag and pulled out a box.

Tossing it over to him, she said, "See for yourself. There are two tests in there that state the results simply as 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'. Just take the cup, and um, well, you can read the instructions."

Naruto just stared at her. After two minutes of silence, however, he quietly stood and went into his bathroom. The hokage waited silently, glancing around at Naruto's rather unkempt and unattractive apartment.

_'This really is no place for a baby.' _she realized, _'I wonder what Sasuke will do when he finds out... Will he help?... If Naruto decides to keep it, that is.' _

That was a matter she needed to discuss with Naruto, as soon as he came to his senses.

Nearly five minutes passed before Tsunade heard a loud thud come from the bathroom. She quickly sprinted in her heels and swung open the door to reveal a fainted Naruto with a pregnancy test by each hand. Tsunade strode hastily over to her bag, retrieved a special vile of smelling salts, and stuck it right in front of the blond's nose. He jerked awake and was sickened by the terribly strong odor. He immediately threw up in the toilet while the hokage bent down and rubbed his back. Taking a quick peek at each test, they stated over and over what the hokage had tried to tell the young ANBU. He was indeed pregnant.

There was nothing really that Tsunade could think to say to try and comfort the shinobi. All she could do was be there and hand him a wet towel to clean his face afterwards. The young shinobi looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Tsunade didn't know if it was from being sick or having all of reality crash down on him when he was just at the top of his game.

That was precisely what gave Tsunade the push to say, "Naruto, I want you to try to come and sit back at the table, alright? There are a few things I want to talk to you about..."

She had mustered up the most gentle voice she could for Naruto, and it was something she would do only for him. Tentatively he forced himself to nod in agreement while the Godaime helped him stand. For as strong as he was, both his hormones and the shock of such an insane revelation caused him to react meekly.

Stepping back to the table, Naruto plopped down and supported his head in his hands. Tsunade could see the harsh grip he held on his scalp, nearly digging his own nails into it. Biting her lip, she spoke.

"Naruto, ...as much as I cannot ever possibly try to understand what's all going through your mind, I want you to first know that I'm here for you, and so are your friends. Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi... they're going to stand by you in all that you do. I know they will, I promise you that."

Naruto's grip loosened somewhat at Tsunade's remarks.

She continued, "There... there's something else that I think you should know."

Her next words were delicate.

"Since this is a rather unorthodox case, I'm going to give you some options that are usually not used in this particular situation. The first is that it is still early enough that if you so chose, I can perform a simple procedure to deny your body of a special chemical it needs to sustain the pregnancy."

Naruto stared up at the hokage with reddish eyes.

"You mean, like an abortion?" he asked, his face filled with confusion.

"An abortion? No, not _precisely. _It will be as normal as if your body itself did that, like an induced miscarriage," she tried to rephrase it.

To the young ANBU, it still sounded like an abortion.

"Another option," the Godaime went on, "is to classify you on a 'long term mission' and place you in the care of one of your friends, or myself even. After you give birth, the child could be given to a family to raise and you could assume your current duties and rank once more."

"How would I do that?"

"Well it would involve keeping you out of the view of the villagers-"

"No, not that. How would I...?," he froze and mumbled, "Give birth?"

"Ah, the million dollar question," Tsunade said. "I would have to give you a thorough prenatal exam. More interrogations with Kyuubi would be in order as well."

"Oh," was the only response from Naruto.

The hokage gave the final option to the shinobi.

"Last," she spoke solemnly, "would be the option that you would keep the child and raise it. Of course, this also means something else. You would need to tell the father."

"The father..." the blond murmured, "Sasuke."

"Yes, you would need to tell Sasuke," Tsunade confirmed.

A silence fell upon the room once more.

"I...I think I want to think this over," Naruto muttered.

Tsunade nodded, "Of course. I can give you two days, but then I'm going to need an answer, alright?"

Naruto just shook his head. He stood, and the Godaime did the same. She gathered up her bag for the blond to show her out, waving goodbye as she did. Once the hokage had left, the shinobi dragged himself into his bedroom and crawled into the bed to toss and turn for the next 8 or so hours.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto walked along a familiar path. It was a dark and dank place, moisture lightly coated the cavernous space; a grand scale cage towered within the otherwise void compound. This was Kyuubi's lair in the blond's own mind. The fiery orange demon peered its bulging eyes as his vessel approached him.

"_**To what do I owe the disdain of this visit, kit?" **_the fox seethed.

To the Naruto's face Kyuubi almost always used 'kit', and it was only with his own thoughts and reference when speaking to others did he rename the young man 'brat'.

"What kind of sick lies are you feeding to Tsunade, Kyuubi?!" Naruto fumed.

In his mind he still wished to deny what the hokage tried to tell him, but he had managed, in Sasuke's absence, to admit that they might have had more than a 'friendly sleep over'. Still though, it was a bit much to insinuate that he was now carrying the last heir's only child.

"_**Lies? I tell you no lies. No human is worth the thought that I might hold them so high as to lie to them. You will have a kit that will get the honor of being the shinobi with the most powerful chakra running through its veins." **_

The blond crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't hold humans very high."

"_**I don't. Your kit will have my chakra, too, since it is because of me that this is possible." **_The demon grinned.

"I still don't believe you," Naruto growled in response.

"_**Of course you don't."**_

Kyuubi's eyes betrayed a sense of amusement.

"_**Such an event is an impossibility for your kind, but then,..you never really were one of **_**their **_**sort now were you?" **_

Naruto visibly faltered with his words, though he never wanted the fox to see that he had hit a sore spot. The demon stretched as much as it could within its confines, gaining a temporary air of more like a lounging cat than the beast it was.

"_**Heh, your clear weaknesses amuse me, Kit.**_"

Kyuubi paused, his mind changing to a new notion.

"_**To think that in my own intentions, you have come to gain more still, while I remain settled with yet another entwining connection to you and your miserable world."**_

Naruto was in no mood whatsoever to listen to the deranged babblings of an imprisoned fox.

"Kyuubi," he snarled, "If you don't tell me what the fuck you're complaining about, I'm going to make the next two days a _pure, living hell_."

Well, it was obvious to say that the demon was not happy at being threatened, but he surmised that his fun was over, at least for the day.

"_**Is threatening the ONLY method of request you humans know? I was speaking of recent events, most of which you are too idiotic to be aware of!" **_

The demon stopped there, composing himself.

"_**I'm really not in the mood for long-winded explanations, but if you **_**must **_**know now, then listen. As I told your hokage, my kind possess abilities inconceivable to your own. If absolutely necessary, I have the ability to reproduce asexually.((1)) Being as I have been given such a limitless amount of free time, I pondered on the idea of having you conceive a kit to which I could sustain and nourish with my own chakra. I managed to convince myself that if I could input enough of my own energy to the child, I could overtake it and be freed." **_

Naruto glared at the fox with both disgust and loathe, but allowed for him to continue.

"_**On that particular night you had one of your gatherings- a party as you say- I wished to entertain myself with your drunken state. I did nothing more, though, than to help **_**persuade **_**you into using your own technique. Once your friends had their fun, I guided you away for my own amusement. Spotting the Uchiha sitting so isolated, I wished to watch what pursued." **_

"Why you bastard! Who gave you the right to control me!?" Naruto barked venomously.

"_**Heh, I never controlled you. Just because you're given the kunai, doesn't mean you have to stab someone with it. You acted alone, driven I assumed on instinct or lust or some other petty emotion." **_

Kyuubi smirked, knowing just how to bait the shinobi.

"Instinct?! Lust!? You think I decided to up and fuck my best friend?!?" the blond yelled hotly.

He knew he was letting the demon get to him, but his hormones at the moment told him to hell with it; venting felt good.

"**I **_**never thought anything of that regard, but you just did.**_"

The demon fox continued his explanation.

"_**I preferred not to witness images of that kind between you and the Uchiha brat. Your decisions were skewed at the time you approached him, but they were your decisions, not mine. I was, unfortunately, aware of what was occurring, but at that time my motives were focused on **_**internal **_**affairs."**_

Naruto stood stunned. His mind couldn't take anymore thoughts, another new piece of information and his head would explode! He just wanted to shut everything out and get back to the normality he had. It was... it was all too troublesome, as Shikamaru would say.

As much as he wanted to stop, his mouth went against him and formed a question, "But, you're still in there, so..."

Kyuubi sobered slightly.

"_**Once I created the proper environment for your kit, making certain to gather enough genes from your body to combine with his, I waited to see if it would work. As soon as I knew it had, I attempted to flow my own chakra into the growing kit. Unfortunately, even in development those damned Uchihas hold the power to neutralize my chakra. ((2)) The Uchiha brat protected the kit from allowing too much of my own chakra to enter at once."**_

Kyuubi suddenly looked as if he did not want to continue his games. Naruto almost smirked.

_'So that was the cause of the chakra flares,' _he guessed.

"I see," Naruto responded.

Now the both of them were stuck in an unfavorable position. Naruto let his crossed arms to fall to his sides; one brushed against his side, feeling a tiny, almost insignificant spark. The blond jumped to feel something so similar to Sasuke within his body. Kyuubi laughed.

"_**You sense it? That will be your solid proof, if you choose to keep the thing." **_

The shinobi glanced into the fox's eyes.

"You think I should get rid of it?" he asked earnestly.

Naruto seemed almost desperate for an opinion, for a consensus of any sort. The fox slyly narrowed its eyes; it had been decades since he had killed, and he craved it dearly.

"_**If you want, I could easily remove it. A simple suppression of my chakra where the thin membranes have begun to form. After all, **_**Naruto, **_**you don't need such a hindrance. This kit could ruin your chances at hokage; you don't want that, do you?" **_Kyuubi spoke softly, cunningly.

The blond remembered how far he had gotten, and how hard he had worked to become an ANBU. He had yet to allow anything deny him of his dream. Would he be the same after a child? He clutched the fabric that hugged his flat, firm abdomen. The demon fox pressed closer to his bars, almost whispering his phrases.

"_**Let me take this monster away..." **_

_'Monster?' _

"Naruto."

"_**Let me free you from this burden..."**_

_'..burden?'_

"Naruto!"

"_**Let me kill..."**_

"Naruto, wake up!!"

"No," the blond muttered. He felt a presence above him, shaking him into consciousness. Blinking several times, he realized that morning had come some time ago, and that the person standing over him was Sakura. She wore a very disheveled, concerned look on her face, worry etched into every cell.

"You must've been having a nightmare. I knocked and you didn't answer, so I came in and heard you from the door thrashing around," she spoke quickly.

It took a moment for his mind to process the words, but slowly they came.

"Oh, well yea, thanks," he mumbled. "You need something?"

His question was full of directness, telling her to please get to her point; every symptom he had wanted to make an appearance then.

She bit her lip, mentally debating over what to say.

"Tsunade-sensei," she started, "...told me some things today."

In fact, once Sakura was let in on the odd situation, she rushed over to see her friend; one could say she kept tendencies to nurture 'her boys'.

Naruto suddenly felt sick as she spoke, and hastily he excused himself. He ran out of his bedroom and returned nearly five minutes later, looking paler than before. He glanced at Sakura, who gave him a knowing look. She slowly walked over to him and encircled him in her arms.

"Naruto," she whispered, "Is... is what Tsunade-sensei said true? You and Sasuke... And are you..."

The medic-nin trailed off. Naruto sighed and did the only thing he could without being forced to vocalize it. He took her left hand and slid it down to his stomach. A quiet silence passed, and then she gasped. The blond lowered his eyes and returned to his bed to sit.

"Tsunade and Kyuubi offered to kill it," he muttered, his bangs hiding his eyes. Sakura held the hand that felt the chakra to her chest.

"What about...," she asked, not even needing to add the last word.

"Sasuke?" Naruto finished.

The name fell from Naruto's tongue like something foreign, yet familiar.

"He doesn't know. Heck, I didn't even know until Tsunade came to my apartment and told me last night...You're the only other person..."

The blond brought his eyes to his friend, the blue orbs burning with the need for some kind of understanding or comfort. Sakura hesitated, but slowly walked over and sat by him, placing the hand on her chest over his right hand.

She gave it a squeeze and soothed him, "I'm here for you, Naruto, no matter what."

Sakura offered him a smile, and he took it, feigning one in return. Naruto's head was still too scattered and too pained to figure out anything even remotely related to the recent past, and so he did what he learned to do at a young age, push it aside and act happy.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan," he smiled a childish old grin.

The medic-nin knew her former teammate too well, and she was fully aware of the show he was attempting to put on.

_'It's his way of coping, I guess,' _she said mentally. The Sakura gave her friend a quick hug and changed the subject for him.

"Alright, Naruto, get your butt up and get dressed! I'm taking you to lunch!" Sakura declared.

The blond's eyes thanked her for not pursuing the subject. Naruto realized he was getting very hungry, after not having dinner the previous night.

"Really, Sakura? That'd be awesome!" he grinned, jumping out of his bed and heading over to his closet.

Quickly he grabbed his normal clothes- a green t-shirt, orange pants, and his orange and black jacket. Pulling them on, Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Ready!" he told her; he seemed like he could've started bouncing.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

_'He certainly changes moods fast,... but he's always been like that, right?' _

Casually, she took his hand and led him from his bedroom.

"Alright then, since you're so eager, let's go."

"Wait, Sakura," Naruto froze.

Sakura turned to him, and wondered if the blond was starting to get sick again. The shinobi dashed back into his room, and returned holding a dear possession which he tied to his forehead.

"I forgot my headband," he explained, making Sakura sweat drop.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The former teammates walked easily through the streets, taking in the day and the comfortable silence between them. They passed Naruto's favorite ramen shop, and Sakura found it very odd that her blond friend did not protest when she lead him away from it. On the contrary, the aroma seemed to make the ANBU cringe and veer away voluntarily. The pink kunoichi frowned once she remembered **why** he did not want to go near his favorite food. Sakura spotted a sushi bar and grabbed Naruto, dragging him in. Upon entering, the pair saw two of their friends sitting together. It was an irked Ino with an irate Kiba.

"Why you cheap mutt!"

"Whiny bitch! You should be glad I'm doing this!"

"Yea, only because I dragged you here by your hair!"

"Well if you didn't accuse me of ruining your stupid daises-"

"They were lilies you baka! Now look, you're making a scene!"

Ino pointed over to Sakura and Naruto, whom she had seen come in.

"Naruto and Sakura are right over there and probably heard everything because of you!"

While Kiba glared kunais at Ino, the blond girl graciously smiled at the other ninja and gestured them over. Naruto gave Sakura a hesitant look, but both eventually made their way to join the quarreling shinobis at their table.

"Hey, Ino, what are you two doing here_? On a date_?" Sakura joked.

Kiba and Ino's eyes widened instantly.

"Ew, hell no!" Kiba and Ino barked together.

Ino threw in a jeering comment to her friend, "I could ask the same of you and Naruto, you know!"

The two girls stared in mock venom at each other while the dog boy lightly laughed; Naruto pretended to concentrate on the menu and keep unpleasant thoughts from entering his mind. Thankfully a waitress came to get their drink orders. **((3)) **Ino asked for the lemonade, Sakura for the pink lemonade, Kiba requested water, but when it came to Naruto, the blond received a few odd looks from his friends.

"Uh, Naruto?" Kiba inquired confoundedly, "Are you feeling alright?"

Naruto raised his brow.

"Last time I checked...Why?" he replied.

"Why? You just ordered a green tea with lemon and **whipped cream**," Kiba pointed out.

Sakura glanced nervously at her friend, wondering his response. Ino looked on curiously, too, as the blond did what he knew to do- grin and say, "And? It's good!"

The others shrugged and decided not to pursue it, to the ANBU's relief. The group fell into a light conversation on how Kiba ran into Ino the previous day and 'destroyed' the expensive vase and lilies she had been holding. She was so frustrated at him, that the fiery blond made the dog jonin promise to buy her lunch for the next four days. Once Naruto heard this of his friend, he threw Kiba a sideways glance.

"What? She threatened to use that freaky technique of hers and embarrass me in front of everyone at the next Chunin exam!" Kiba defended himself.

The blond boy still shook his head disapprovingly and went on to torture the dog boy about his temporary obligation.

Not long after their food order was placed did Naruto begin to feel uneasy. His guard had dropped for the moment, and he had managed to enjoy his surrounding company. That is, until the sensation of a nearing presense pulled at his stomach and weighed his body down. He stole a look at the restaurant entrance, inwardly groaning at the person standing there; Naruto did **not **want a confrontation so early in the day. Quickly he turned to Sakura, who had also noticed the presence of a certain familiar chakra.

"Sakura, you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" he whispered.

Unfortunately, before she could agree with her blond friend, Ino's attention centered in on the new person.

"Oh hey, Sasuke-kun!" she waved.

Ino, too, for one reason or another had given up on pursuing Sasuke; it was said that her affection had directed itself towards another boy.

"Come over here and join us!" she invited.

The Uchiha's eyes looked over the table and its occupants.

"No thanks," he rejected.

It wasn't that Sasuke had a problem with Kiba, or even Ino or Sakura, but the odd nature that Naruto gained when he approached the group made him think otherwise.

"Geez, Sasuke, you've been gone for weeks, and when you finally get back, you don't even want to sit with us! I thought we were all friends!" she said as she tried to bait the other ninja, "I mean come on! It's not like we bite!"

At that Kiba made a snapping gesture to Ino.

"Speak for yourself. If Uchiha here doesn't want to sit with us, he doesn't have to," Kiba unknowingly saved.

Naruto almost sighed in relief, but Sasuke instead pulled a chair up right across from him, between Sakura and Ino.

_'We're going to have to face each other sooner or later,'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Ugh, that teme. Now I won't be able to enjoy eating,' _the blond complained; his chakra rose slightly and settled itself back as if the baby agreed.

Sasuke focused his thoughts on the ANBU sitting across from him. From the time he had neared the bar, he had sensed the blond's chakra; _**((4))**_ it was different, he knew. How or why it was different, though, was a mystery to him.

_'Chakra doesn't alter itself like that in only a month,' _he pondered, _'Something is not right about it... It feels like there is another presence, yet somehow, it feels similar to _my _chakra. Is that what's wrong with him?' _

"Naruto," the Uchiha spoke, his tone commanding as if that name was the only important thing said.

"Nani?" the blond replied dully.

Naruto brought his gaze to meet Sasuke's, and the pair ignored the three other shinobi taking an interest in their exchange.

"Hokage-sama told me you're sick," Sasuke stated casually as if he were referring to the weather.

"Yea, and?"

Naruto remained calm. The others glanced back and forth between shinobis, looking as if they were watching a table tennis match.

"Are you?" was the response given as Sasuke idly rested his chin against his hands.

_'Why the hell does he care?' _the blond growled mentally. He retorted, "This is your concern how?"

"You are my superior. Your health is important," the raven replied coolly.

"Well my health is on a need to know basis, thank you."

Part of Naruto wished to turn the conversation into one of their numerous arguments. The other part was experiencing a mood swing that could make Gaara look like a flower. His chakra spiked lightly, but it was visible enough to tell the shinobis at the table not to mess with him at the moment. Sasuke stubbornly ignored the warning.

"Well I believe as your teammate I qualify to know."

"Well I believe as your superior, it's my decision if you need to know."

"What's the big deal? I thought it was a simple question."

"It's a _personal _question, **Teme**."

"Yet until now you've had no problem with personal questions, **Dobe**."

Both ANBU engaged in an intense stare. Naruto had absolutely no patience in dealing with Sasuke, even if that meant walking out on the others. The blond took it upon himself to say just that.

"You know what, Sasuke? I don't feel like putting up with you," the blond shinobi gave a quick look to each of the others, "Sorry, guys, but I got to go."

Naruto stood and abruptly left behind a few varied expressions. Kiba and Ino could not figure out what offended their blond friend so much, while Sakura's glare at Sasuke held potential to burn a hole through the wall. The Uchiha caught this, and met her with a condescending look.

He plainly crossed his arms and asked, "What's his problem?"

"If only you knew," Sakura replied hotly.

Sasuke guessed by Sakura's expression that he wasn't getting any more information from her. Growling, he mimicked Naruto's move by leaving out just as quickly and bluntly while Sakura was left to deal with Ino and Kiba's inquisitions.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Damn baka," the raven muttered as he trudged through Konoha, trying to get close enough to sense the blond's chakra.

"What has him acting like this? He's like a woman..." Sasuke stopped.

No, that was **not **a good memory to invoke. It was true he had tried to make peace in his mind over _that _event, but it was still not a pleasurable thing to voluntarily recall.

_'Has that had some sort of bearing on Naruto's behavior?' _he wondered.

It wasn't long before the ANBU picked up on his friend's chakra; it was in the first place Sasuke should have searched. He sped off towards the training grounds, and found his charge in a clearing by a small cave. Naruto had sensed the other shinobi coming, _**((4))**_ so just as Sasuke stopped beside him, the blond stepped away as if to leave.

"Naruto, wait," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, and instinctively the demon-holder's chakra flared, allowing for the Uchiha to witness the new coloring.

Sasuke let go of the blond out of surprise, but asked in the quietest tone he could, "Naruto, wait a moment."

Naruto faced the raven with mixed emotions. He appeared confused, frustrated, pained, and also nervous. Sasuke wasn't sure if he saw that last emotion correctly. Why would Naruto be nervous?

Deciding to take the first step, Sasuke started, but was echoed by Naruto.

"We need to talk," they said in unison.

"Oh?" they both said together.

There was a pause, and Naruto continued, "You go first."

"No, you can."

"I said you, Sasuke."

"And I told you to go first, Dobe."

"No."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to hear what you have to say."

"Well so do I."

"Then you agree. Now, talk," Naruto countered.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, fine, Dobe."

He took a minute to gather his words, and began, "I want to talk to you about...that night."

"You do?" Naruto criticized.

"Yes, I do, now shut up," the raven replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You and I both know by now what must have happened, and right after it happened you told me that I was making irrational decisions about transferring teams. Well, you were half right and half wrong..." Sasuke paused, staring off at the clouds.

"I wanted to... to get away from you- to think things through on my own. But I was also running. I'm not sure if **you** want to admit it or not, but I knew... _that_ night was going to change us... and I didn't want a change. You're my rival and my best friend- not to sound mushy. And Naruto I swear if you ever tell anyone what I'm saying I'm going to cut your throat with a blunt kunai," Sasuke added, trying to sound threatening.

Naruto only remained quiet, not even giving a fake laugh to the Uchiha's empty threat.

"Well don't you have some smart ass remark?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed deeply and muttered, "You're going to think I'm nuts."

"Try me, Dobe."

"I'm not sick," Naruto began.

He turned away from Sasuke as he elaborated.

"While you were gone, my chakra began acting weird. I couldn't even do a basic mission without it going crazy and draining me. After the fifth time, Tsunade put in me in the hospital and ran dozens of tests. It was so boring!"

For a moment, he sounded like his old self again but he sobered just as quickly.

"On the last day, she did one last test on me. No one could figure out why my chakra was crazy, or why I started getting sicker- with throwing up and eating weird food and stuff- so Tsunade talked to Kyuubi."

The blond gripped the fabric of his jacket, where the tiny life resided. He turned back to Sasuke, giving him the most sincere look he could.

"She didn't believe what he told her, so she let me go and ran another test with my samples. And well,... she talked to you."

Naruto's sky blues met Sasuke's midnights.

"Yes, she used the Time Reversal Technique," the raven remembered.

The blond nodded.

"That same day she came to my apartment and told me what Kyuubi told her... She told me what was wrong, and I didn't believe her. Kyuubi had to convince me,..." Naruto trailed off there.

The whole situation was just so damn awkward, but he knew he should have expected that. It's not like he could have just walked straight up to the Uchiha and said something like 'Oh you're gonna be a dad- with me!'

"Sasuke," Naruto glanced upward towards the sky, "This is going to be hard enough to tell you... So don't think I'm lying, because I don't have a reason to lie about this."

A breeze picked up and the trees and grasses around them swayed; it felt like something surreal, from a dream. Too bad it wasn't.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oh wow, I'm evil. I'm extremely sorry guys! I didn't want to cut it off there, but it was getting so long! It's already over 7,000 words! I promise you, though, that as I upload this chapter now I've got the Ch 5 open and starting! It'll probably kinda short, but I really wanna get Sasuke's reaction to you guys. (Between planning ahead little details, Guitar Hero, my online class and work, I'm trying! sweatdrop )**

**Notes****-**

**((1)) I've read before that there have been cases of female animals (I read about a shark and a komoto dragon) asexually having offspring. It's far-fetched, I know, but I did put some thinking into it.**

**((2)) Taken from the first episode of Shippuuden, in the opening scene. That's all I'll say, so I don't spoil any more. (sweatdrop)**

**((3)) Um, I've never been to a sushi bar and really I wasn't sure of any other way to write that without using a waitress. **

**((4)) Let us assume that Sasuke does have a slight ability to sense chakra. Assume that he picked up the skill from Karin. Also, as of recent Shippuuden chapters (430-something) Naruto has some ability to sense chakra, too.**

**Wow. Over 1200 views, and 32 reviews... (faints) I just don't know what to say. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! (sobs) **

**Take care! **


	5. Facing the Flame, it cannot die

**Sorry everyone, suddenly my work schedule was doubled, and I fell behind in my online course! I'm still writing, but shorter amounts each day, and with this chapter- it was hard.**

**Ta-da! Here it is, as promised!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Facing the Flame, it cannot die

The silence that fell over the scene was deafening. The surroundings swayed with the wind, but neither shinobi gave a millimeter's movement.

"What?" Sasuke asked blankly.

The blond could have froze under those death-black eyes, the coldness being directed towards him made his skin crawl. Naruto was scared for the first time in years.

"I'm-"

"I heard that, but what do you mean by it?" the raven asked coldly.

Naruto bit his lip.

"...I'm not exactly sure myself. This is Kyuubi's doing," he explained.

The blond knew by the raven's look that it was not wise to give long-winded answers. Short and blunt, that was what the Uchiha tolerated.

"The demon...," Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being knocked into his own consciousness by the Uchiha._**((1)) **_It took him a moment before he fully regained his composure and spotted Sasuke beside him. They stood before Kyuubi's cage, and the demon peered out to the pair before him. Kyuubi opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke silenced him.

"What have you done to him, demon? What sort of mind trick is this?" Sasuke demanded in the quietest, yet most deadly tone Naruto had ever heard.

The tone matched the one the Uchiha used when speaking of his brother, which did not sit well with Naruto at all. He cringed.

"It's not a trick," Naruto muttered, though Sasuke ignored him.

"_**Listen to the kit, Uchiha-brat," **_Kyuubi spoke.

He was really getting tired of having to convince human after human of what was happening.

"_**You humans are so irritatingly idiotic. You easily accept when one of your kind die, yet the thought of another entering your world is unbelievable. You saw his chakra yourself, and I know that sharingan you possess can detect the kit. If you still wish to be in denial, press your hand to the kit, you'll sense it then just like the girl did."**_

"Girl?" Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto, who muttered, "Sakura-chan..."

The Uchiha grit his teeth, unable to think of an argument. The raven decidedly grabbed Naruto by his wrist, pulling him back into reality. The blond was beginning to feel sick and dizzy from being pushed and pulled along like a toy; he fell back onto the ground in a sitting position and gripped the grass with his hands. He brought his clear sky eyes to Sasuke's thunderstorm ones and waited for some sort of something- anything- from him. The Uchiha activated his sharingan and glared Naruto up and down. He walked forward and bent down inches from the blond's form. The blond merely froze, instinctively covering his abdomen with a hand.

Sasuke shot a glare at the other ninja as he pried the offending hand away, pressing his own against the firm surface. He could feel the dobe's warmth, and at first that was all; the raven began to feel stupid in their current position, and almost pulled away before a presence sparked within Naruto. It was a chakra; a chakra that felt oddly familiar to-

_'Mine,' _the Uchiha grimly concluded.

Sasuke frowned. He had just struggled to let his guard down for the blond, and here now he was told that he was going to relive his mistake every single day for the rest of his life. The first child born to the new Uchiha clan was going to be born not from Sasuke and the woman he chose for his wife, but instead it would be the ill-conceived bastard of the demon vessel and the drunken ex-missing-nin. Sasuke did not like this situation whatsoever, so his ever-calculating mind formulated a simple solution. It was the one that would be the least shameful and least damaging to his clan's virtually non-existent reputation. He removed his hand and stood.

The prodigy tilted his bangs to hide his eyes as the blond continued to stare. He really hated Naruto's eyes- and his looks; they made him want to be less cold, and that made the ANBU uncomfortable. So naturally, he did was he had done since he was young- shut down and act colder.

"Get rid of it," he ordered.

Naruto's look broke as he gripped his jacket with one hand, and dug his fingers into the earth with the other. A breeze passed between them before the blond shinobi proceeded to turn over and throw up.

Sasuke said nothing more to his former teammate.

He only left.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Hours later, the sky began to darken with the setting sun and an impending rain. The winds ripped through the long grasses that blanketed the clearing, as well as the blond spikes of a numb shinobi. He had lain in the same spot, unmoving after his sickness had subsided, thinking and mulling over an ungodly number of events in his head; all voluntary movement was surrendered while he thought.

Tsunade offered to 'miscarry' him.

Kyuubi offered to 'rid' him of his 'monster', his 'burden'.

Sasuke expected him to 'get rid of it'.

_'It's existence has only been known for a few days, yet so many already want it gone,' _Naruto sorted, _'...hated for something it never did...That sounds far too familiar...' _

The ANBU vividly recalled the scars of hate he had carried since he was old enough to have memories. He also remembered a promise he once made to himself for once he achieved hokage; he would forbid any other child to endure the shunning that he had.

"_**Precisely why you should remove it,"**_ the demon interjected into Naruto's thinking.

Naruto flinched.

"Shut up, Kyuubi," he said unconvincingly.

"_**So you intend to go back on your word already? Tsk, tsk, not even hokage yet and you're already breaking promises,"**_ the fox began to bait Naruto,_** "Are you really going allow the thing to live? Think of the promises, Kit. You've promised countless times to the ones around you that you would become the hokage. How will you do that if you are tied down with a brat and unable to prove your abilities?" **_

The demon reached farther to remember details, personalizing his persuasion.

"_**Will you allow Gaara to forever surpass you? And Neji,... you would choose this mistake over the promise to him? The Sandaime **_**((3rd hokage)) **_**would be disappointed..." **_

Naruto sat in silence as the demon spoke to him. He **had** made promises, and he refused to break a promise.

"_**Naruto, Naruto,**_** Naruto,**_**... haven't you suffered enough? Why suffer every day for the rest of your life because of one little mistake?" **_

Kyuubi knew he had the blond's attention. He could hear the doubts seeping into his vessel's thoughts. The demon's next comment was meant to drive the ANBU over the fence.

"_**Think of what's been done to you... It will go through the same torture... Allow me to save you and your child from inevitable pain..." **_

"My child..?"

The demon fox made a dire mistake in that choice of words. Naruto gripped his jacket, feeling the tiny spark of life occasionally as it grew.

_'This spark,...this life, it's not just an "it" or a "thing"...This is my child...' _

Naruto realized the obvious instantly. The life within his body was of his own blood; it was his family.

"No..," he muttered to the fox.

The demon bared its teeth at the blond, sneering and bristling as his chakra rose in slight irritation.

"_**What?! But think of-**_"

"No, Kyuubi. I won't listen to you. This...may be an awkward situation, but I **refuse **to punish _my own blood _for something it was never part of," Naruto concluded. He shot the demon a warning glare, and told him," And I suggest you stop your persistence, this was of your own doing anyways."

The demon glared equally loathsome at his holder. Once the kit made up his mind about something, it was going to stay that way; besides, with the Uchiha and Naruto's chakra protecting the child, there was nothing he could do.

Naruto pushed himself up from the ground and stood silently. He was aware that this new revelation was going to make the coming days harder, but he gave in and decided that he was going to have to take it one day at a time. Sasuke couldn't hate him forever, right?

Heading off towards home the ANBU dusted any more decisions for later; the only thing he wondered on was what to have for dinner.

"Some fried eel and kiwi yogurt sounds good," he said to the evening sky.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Waking up the next day, Naruto already regretted it. Today was going to be harder than most any mission he had ever had; today, he would have to tell the hokage his decision, as well as Sasuke.

The blond stretched, almost sliding himself out of his bed. He was hit with a bout of nausea immediately, and rushed off to spend ten minutes in the bathroom, emptying himself of whatever contents he might have had. He took this opportunity to take a quick shower, followed by another small bout of sickness.

Naruto wasn't sure what to wear, a uniform or just whatever, so he chose whatever. After throwing on his attire (which for some reason was entirely devoid of orange today), the blond shinobi skipped breakfast and headed straight to Tsunade's office. A list was already comprised in his head of those he would tell and when. At the very top were the two most important and the most difficult to tell: Tsunade, as his care giver, and Sasuke, as the child's other father. He concentrated on those two, and knew the others could wait.

Leaving his apartment, Naruto sighed at the number of people who he would have to deal with at one point or another. Sakura was already behind him, and he was utterly thankful for that; Iruka and Kakashi- he was certain that they would stand behind him as well. Then there were the rookies, his friends he had known since the academy and his genin days. Kiba would be one of the first to know; his nature and relationship with Naruto would be the most likely to remain unaffected. Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji would probably just shrug it off or think the blond was crazy. Naruto wasn't exactly concerned with their reactions. His worry amongst the nine lay in the most fragile of the group, one who he had discovered months ago had crushed on him: Hinata.

Naruto arrived at the hokage tower and proceeded to stride up to the Godaime's office as his mind played over stresses and situations.

_'I... don't like Hinata romantically. She was always so weird, even if it was because of me,' _he told himself. _'Maybe, if I had learned the real her, something could have been there...Heh, guess I can't concern myself with the past anymore, since I've got two futures to worry about now.' _

Naruto turned a corner and walked down the hallway that led to the Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door, though before he was given permission, he barged into the hokage's office.

"For the hundredth time, Konohamaru, you are** not** getting an S-rank- Oh, Naruto, it's you," Tsunade looked up and greeted the shinobi, "I thought you were Konohamaru."

She appeared to be very busy; papers were spread across her desk and Shizune and Sakura were on each side of her.

"Give me just a moment."

She quietly spoke to her assistant and sent her on an errand. Tsunade almost dismissed Sakura, but Naruto asked for her to stay.

"So, Naruto," Tsunade began, "What brings you here today?"

The hokage really didn't need to ask that, having full knowledge of what he had come to speak to her about, but it was a nicety that was always called for as a leader.

"I came to tell you my decision," the blond stated, eyes kept straight forward, hands in fists by his sides. He glanced at Sakura, then at Tsunade, trying to appear as confident as possible.

"I'm going to keep it," Naruto stated firmly.

Sakura gave him a soft smile and walked over by his side; she hugged him, reassuring that she would stand by his decision. Tsunade looked solemn and contemplative.

"You've thought this out? You're sure?" she inquired, only to be met with a nod.

She nodded herself and strode up to the ANBU, placing a single hand on his shoulder.

"I won't lie. The next months are going to be hard- physically, emotionally, and mentally. But if this is what you've chosen, then I'll also stand by you, like I said."

A swing of Naruto's hormones made the shinobi tear up.

"Thanks, both of you," he sniffed, trying to keep his composure.

Sakura embraced him once more before asking if he wanted to have lunch with her. This snapped the demon holder back to his old personality.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, that'd be great! Your treat?" he gave her a puppy face.

For the heck he was going to go through, Sakura couldn't deny him a chance to pig out, even if that meant using up her shopping funds for the week.

"Of course it'll be my treat," she smiled, guiding the blond out of the Godaime's office.

Tsunade just let her go, but sighed once she caught a glimpse of the amount of paperwork still awaiting her. She was tempted to spend her gambling money for the _month_ to escape work. Then an idea hit her for later use.

_'At least I can kill two birds with one stone,' _she thought, scribbling down a note on what to do with a certain ANBU for the next few months.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Naruto! You're looking very youthful today!" a beaming **((Isn't he always?)) **Lee greeted his friend, and seeing Sakura caused the green beast to beam even more, if that were possible. "Sakura-chan! The youthful nature you hold looks more and more radiant every time I am graced by your presence! Please, you and Naruto should join us and we shall have a wonderful lunch together!"

"Lee, pipe down!" Ino smacked the other ninja on the back of his head, "Hey Naruto, Sakura."

Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru (who thought anything beyond a nod of acknowledgment was too troublesome then) were all sitting at a table at the buffet restaurant the blond shinobi had pulled his medic friend into. Naruto waved enthusiastically, but headed straight for the buffet tables; Sakura greeted each of the trio, too, before heading off to get her own food. She got a simple salad for herself and joined the others, while her ANBU friend lost himself within 'food heaven'.

"So, Ino, where's your dog boy?" Sakura joked at the blond jonin.

"Off on a mission with his team. He has to buy me lunch tomorrow, and take me to dinner, too," she tried to smirk, but it came off as more of a smile.

Sakura blinked at Ino.

"So you actually know where he is?** And** you've got him taking you to dinner?" she questioned unbelievingly, "Why the hell aren't you dating him?!"

Ino spit some of her water out on Shikamaru who then muttered, "Damn troublesome women."

"Why in the world would I date that mutt!?!" she asked her friend confoundedly. "He _smells_!"

Sakura coolly shrugged her shoulders, mimicking a Sasuke-like look, "Just a thought."

Inner Sakura smiled evilly.

"Well here's a thought for you, Forehead Girl, why not date Lee!?" Ino invoked; just from Sakura's widened eyes and Lee's beginning ramblings of love and youth, she knew she had gotten more than revenge.

Just then Naruto came creeping up to the table, balancing two plates of what was supposed to be food- though by the mixing of it, it was a rainbow of mush- and his drink, which was also an odd color. Each shinobi (except Sakura) openly gawked at the blond.

"What are we looking at?" he asked them, looking around at everything.

He was completely clueless. Ino looked at him in the most convicting way.

"Alright, Naruto, spill it. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick? I mean, I know you eat some weird stuff, but really! Every time I've seen you lately you've been eating something that hardly resembles actual food!" she almost ranted.

Naruto did not feel like discussing his situation yet, especially with Sasuke not knowing the decision, but he did pacify her with, "I'm not sick, but Tsunade did figure out what's been wrong lately. I'll tell you guys later- first, I wanna eat!"

With that, he dug into his food, giving them a signal that the subject was to be dropped. The others shrugged it off, and Sakura convinced Ino to just let it go.

"Just eat your rice and stuff it," the medic-nin rolled her eyes.

"Well if that's how you treat those who eat with you, then maybe I should reconsider eating here," a smug voice resounded at Sakura's side. Naruto nearly choked at the voice as the other shinobis greeted Sasuke.

_'What the hell? Why does he always have to find me with I'm eating?!' _the blond groaned.

He buried himself in his food, choking down even more to try and block out the Uchiha standing over him. Sasuke, meanwhile, glanced at Naruto and gave him a once over with his sharingan; it was still there.

"Naruto," Sasuke greeted in a commanding voice, expecting the blond to look up. When he didn't, Sasuke continued onward, "Have you seen Tsunade-sama recently?"

Naruto knew what the raven was asking him, and without looking up, he answered, "Not now, Sasuke, I'm eating."

The Uchiha rolled eyes.

"You mean you're inhaling that- is that even food?" he sneered at the ANBU.

Naruto merely glared at him.

"Leave, Teme. I'll meet you later today in front of ANBU," he dismissed, but that was not good enough for the Uchiha.

Sasuke's lack of sleep from training himself ragged and almost dropping dead from exhaustion had left him in a pissed mood.

"No, I want an answer from you now," Sasuke demanded as he grabbed Naruto by his shirt and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura, the only one who wasn't completely confused by the two shinobis, did not like the feeling of that at all. And especially after a few minutes, she sensed that Naruto was in trouble.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"What the hell!?" Naruto growled as he fell on the hard earth of the training grounds.

The Uchiha had just taken him halfway across all of Konoha from his food- now he was pissed!

"You stupid baka! I was _eating _-"

"Why is it there?"

There was silence, the echoes of the blond's yells died into the wooded backdrop. Naruto unconsciously grabbed the fabric of his shirt. It was too soon to tell him; he wasn't ready.

"Sasuke, can't we-"

"Answer me, Naruto," the Uchiha muttered in a deadly tone.

"Teme, please-" the younger ninja was losing his nerve.

Sasuke peered at Naruto with blood red eyes, and it took no more than that before Naruto gave in. He would have to tell the ANBU sooner or later.

The blond felt his hormones getting the better of him, so instead of a calm, confident answer, he told his friend, " S-sasuke, I-… I'm keeping it."

There were no outward movements from either of them, but the thickening tension was enough to slice a kunai through.

"Why?" Sasuke murmured.

He _sounded _calm, so Naruto let his guard down slightly.

"Because," he explained, "It's innocent. I can't kill something that had no part-"

But Naruto had no time to finish that sentence, as a fist came at him.

He blocked it, barely, as he yelled at the Uchiha, "What the fuck, Teme!?! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Shut up! _You're _trying to look like a damn saint!" Sasuke spat, taking another shot at the blond.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You know just what it means! You're only doing this so it looks like you took the 'higher road'!," the raven's chakra grew immensely, " I .Will. Not. Pay. For. This. Every. Day. Of. My. Life."

Kunais, shurikens, and fists were thrown at Naruto with each word.

This was it. Sasuke had finally lost it, as far as Naruto knew. The blond took special care to keep his abdomen protected, all the while fighting off the raven's blind attacks. It was when Sasuke began building a low-powered chidori in his hand that Naruto felt something pull at his heart. Deep down, Sasuke was still as demented as he was when they were fifteen. Naruto braced himself to dodge the Uchiha's attack, readying a rasengan in his free hand. He waited and waited for Sasuke to charge him, but the raven seemed to be struggling with himself. The blond looked harder and noticed that ANBU_ couldn't_ move- or at least for a moment.

Sasuke broke free from the shadow mage jutsu that was holding him and dashed towards his captain. He had run only a few feet, though, before he was grabbed by Lee and Ino and trapped once more by Shikamaru's jutsu. Sakura had appeared directly in front of Naruto, just in case. Realizing his position, the raven calmed down and dispersed the attack. What had he almost done?

"We came as soon as we could," Sakura told Naruto.

She was actually surprised when she had to grab the blond and hold him back from killing Sasuke himself.

"You're fucking insane, Uchiha!" the blond spat at his rival, "This is my child, too," he balled the fabric of his shirt," and **I'm** the one who's going to 'pay for it' every day!"

Naruto's chakra spiked violently, showing the other shinobi the new look.

"If I ever even **sense** you with that kind of intent again, I'll retract my arguments and _make deathly sure _that you are treated like the **traitor **you are!!" Naruto jerked his arms out of Sakura's grasp and disappeared without so much as a puff of smoke, leaving the other ninjas in a horrible silence.

If one had witnessed the night of Sasuke's return to Konoha and the consequences that had ensued, then they would know the power behind those words. But if one had not seen the return of the last Uchiha, they would still comprehend the seriousness of such a threat. Most all of Konoha's high ranked ninjas knew that it was only because of Naruto that Sasuke was still alive.

Sasuke stood, face devoid of emotion (more so than usual), his eyes fixated on the spot where Naruto was only a second ago. Shikamaru had released his jutsu once the raven's intents diminished, but Lee and Ino kept a firm hold on him. The three of them were watching Sakura, waiting for her okay to let the ANBU go free.

Sakura, meanwhile, looked stunned at her blond friend's words. Sure, she had heard Naruto's language and harsh words appear before, but _never _had it held the degree of intensity as it had just then. Once the medic snapped out of her reverie of Naruto's reaction, she turned her attention to her former teammate, who was still in his own thoughts.

Slap!

The sound of Sakura's hand connecting with Sasuke's face echoed through the trees.

* * *

**((1)) ability from Naruto:Shippuuden**

**Hehe, sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I'm also sorry it took so long to get out! I really had this Ch started once I finished Ch 4, but writing Sasuke's initial reaction and the two of them together got pretty tough. **

**Sasuke seems a bit...um,...well,... psychotic, ne? (sweatdrop) Well, all will be explained,... at some point! (evil laugh)**

**Yea, so now, if you'll kindly direct your attention to the "submit a review" option, I'll kindly keep on with writing Ch 6. : 3**Bottom of Form


	6. Through Eyes of Blood and Coal

**ATTENTION: There is now a PERMANENT **_**spoiler warning**_** in effect for those who only watch the US Dubs. If you haven't seen beyond "The Fight" (I hope those who have know which one I mean) then be wary of spoilers that may occur! I'll try to keep it to a minimum, but I cannot guarantee you won't cross something new! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Sorry if that causes any inconvenience! **

**Gaa! I'm SO glad I'm not Sasuke! He's not getting ANY love! I think most of you would've kicked him in the 'little uchihas' if you could've! But hey, what is a story without angst? :D**

**Onward now! To the next chappie! (It's been too long of a wait already!)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -Flashbacks**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Through Eyes of Blood and Coal

Ino and Lee released Sasuke as he fell to his knees, bringing a hand up to the bruising cheek. The Uchiha was silent,...numb,...stoic. Sakura stood over him with a look of intent that matched Naruto's- and punched his other cheek.

"I don't know what your problem is, Sasuke, but you better figure it out soon," she seethed, "There are _far_ more ninja willing to protect Naruto and his child than there are willing to defend your psychotic behavior!"

The pissed off medic 'lightly' punched the ground in front of the Uchiha's bent knees, leaving a rather harsh looking hole as a reminder of her strength.

She turned on her heel and strode off in a Tsunade-like manner, throwing back the comment of," Ino! We're going shopping. Lee! Shikamaru! You guys can come, too."

Ino nodded confusingly to the other two jonins; they had been given an order, not an invite. They joined in Sakura's pace, making sure to stay a small distance behind her. The medic jonin was furiously muttering under her breath, and she made sure to growl her last words loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "To want to kill your own kin... You're just like your brother!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

At the top of the hokage monument, Naruto laid down on the Sandaime's head. The young ANBU blended into the silhouette of the Sandaime's profile just as the sun began its slow descent into the horizon. He was resting his eyes, which were slightly red from a few overly hormonal tears.

A breeze gently passed around him, cradling his blond spikes and brushing his cheeks like mother would with her child. It was if the wind was trying to calm the turmoil of his thoughts, though it was in vain. His mind was becoming a constant sea of endless problems; the more he pondered, the more filled his head became.

_'I'll never understand Sasuke,'_ he mentally sighed, _'It's always been one inch forward, one foot back! Sometimes, I think he's finally changing,... finally coming back...then others...it's like his return all over again...' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Why did you let me live?"_

"_Because you asked me to."_

"_No, I didn't. I-"_

"_-You wanted another chance."_

"_Dying makes you say untrue things, Naruto."_

"_...Do you honestly believe that, Sasuke?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto was interrupted in his memories by the smallest of disturbances. He lazily sat up and murmured to his intruder, "What are you doing up here, Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't you be busy reading that book of yours?"

"Well hello to you, too," the copy ninja greeted casually as he strode up to be beside his old student. The older man stopped at the ANBU's side, his visible eye seemed to trail up and down the blond as if it were ages since he had laid eyes upon his student.

Naruto watched Kakashi stare. Was it him, or did his teacher's eye linger on his stomach for a moment? Could he sense..?

"So do you mind telling me why you've come all the way up here? It wasn't just for the view," Naruto stated, plainly not in the mood for companions.

Kakashi smiled.

"Very blunt today I see. Sasuke's rubbing off on you, Naruto!" the teacher joked.

The younger shinobi threw a glare at his sensei.

"Kakashi...," he warned, leaving the honorific off to show his anti-social mood.

Maybe he really was picking up Sasuke's tendencies; maybe it was just the baby. Who knew?

"Tsunade sent me to check on you, actually," the copy ninja lightly replied, "You should be glad she didn't send out an ANBU team."

The younger ninja raised his brow.

"And why would she do that?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Kakashi sat down by his pupil, glancing up to peer at the sky. His one visible eye was hidden from the piercing stare of Naruto's most calming blues.

"Don't try to fake the ignorance you once held, Naruto. You've been taught better," his tone was serious now, "We felt a killer intent from Sasuke. I was in Hokage-sama's office when we sensed it. The only reason she didn't come herself and bring an army with her, I'm guessing, is because it was so briefly stopped. She must have assumed you had handled it, but still she sent me."

Naruto tensed, but let the feeling pass over him, "And as usual, you were late in getting to me."

He remained outwardly calm- or tried to.

Kakashi answered, "No, actually, I disappeared right to where you were."

"Then why didn't you help me?" the blond inquired further, his curiosity being slightly peaked.

"...I was too busy listening to your argument," the older ninja replied.

The blond ANBU felt some of the color drain from his face. How much had his sensei heard? Why didn't he sense such a familiar chakra so close? How dare that damned pervert listen in to private conversations! Naruto's demeanor changed quickly with his new hormones, and an impending argument could be felt.

"Who the hell gave you permission to eavesdrop!? And don't tell me the old hag did!" the blond snapped, pointing an accusing finger.

The masked ninja was shocked by the sudden outburst displayed, but nonetheless explained easily, "No one did, but I wasn't the only one you know. It appeared that I arrived soon after Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru. I actually disturbed a jutsu Shikamaru was using, and the moment that happened, the four of them proceeded to rush to you. I thought you had plenty of help, but before I left, I heard the tail end of your conversation."

Naruto winced.

"What I discuss with my friends is none of your business, _Sensei_," Naruto had stood, crossing his arms at his old teacher.

Kakashi also stood to be eye level with the blond.

"It may not be my business, but it is the Hokage-sama's," he retorted, "You shouldn't forget so easily that she must ensure Sasuke stays at bay. I was merely scouting out the scene, and Hokage-sama had me repeat what happened."

The silver-haired jonin paused in his words, gaining an expression of confusion he seldom used.

He added, "She... took it upon herself to disclose a few _interesting_ details."

"Who does she think she is telling everyone my personal things?!" Naruto growled, getting ready to charge straight up to Tsunade and give her a piece of his mind, pregnant or not. The old hag had no right!

"Calm down, Naruto, you shouldn't get yourself worked up," the copy ninja spoke in a less than convincing tone, "Use that thick head of yours. She cares about you, just like I, as well as others, do. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

The blond childishly crossed his arms again. Naruto inwardly had to admit that the old woman was most likely just trying to insure his safety, but he still wanted to pout about it. That was _his_ information to tell, dammit!

Kakashi noticed this, and sighed, "Look, Naruto. If you want, I won't believe anything the Godaime said until you personally decide to tell me. Okay?"

All the teacher got was a nod from his student, and he felt that would be all he would get, for now. Kakashi turned to leave, but paused for a moment to give Naruto a few final words.

"I don't know everything that has happened recently, so really I'm just speaking blindly, but... Remember, Naruto ...Sasuke has and will always be affected by what has happened to him. The subject of 'family' is a delicate thing, mind warping- keep that in mind when facing him."

Before Naruto could whip around to yell at his old sensei, Kakashi was already gone.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was evening.

The village hidden in the leaves was beginning to glow, gaining the air of clustered, over-sized fireflies within the forest. Couples strolled throughout the village, engulfed in the presence of their love interest or of dinner parties being attended. Off duty shinobi and civilians wandered to and from their taverns to take in drinks and take off the edge of their day. Somewhere a wedding reception was being carried out. Through all the mirth and laughter and of all the smiling people, a lone figure stood out amongst them. He was not present in Konoha, as he had allowed for his infamously labyrinth-like mind to wander for some time; it was his body that had finally took him from his rooted position within the training grounds.

Sasuke droned aimlessly onward, now sporting two purple tinted cheeks that gained him the unwanted glances of young fangirls yet to learn of his past. If any shinobi had dared at the moment, none of even the most talented nins would possess the ability to sense the raven's chakra. He appeared dead to such energies, his eyes clouded over with the fog of lost consciousness. His throat was constricted. It threatened to drown him with emotions, thoughts, and questions.

-

"_To want to kill your own kin,... You're just like your brother."_

-

...He was just like his brother...

Was he forgetting who he was? Forgetting who he had tried so hard to _not_ become?

No. He knew his identity; that he held a perfectly sane grip on. Yet a small part of his mind hissed for him to recall exactly _who_ gave him back that grip he now firmly kept. Sasuke held to the answers of maddening questions that once plagued him like a child clutching to their parent's hand.

The dobe had done far more for the Uchiha than anyone else, and herein today lie his retribution in the form of almost receiving a chidori- not to mention the taijutsu and weapons also thrust at him.

-

"_You're fucking insane, Uchiha!"_

-

He was, wasn't he?

Sasuke almost gave a bittersweet smirk. Naruto had gotten that right about him, generally. What truly sane person would attack their unborn kin? But this child...

-

"_This is my child, too!"_

-

Sasuke had disregarded that fact. He had only half a say in the child's fate, but Sasuke was convinced Naruto hadn't thought everything through like he had. Did Naruto really even stop to think about the situation critically, or did he merely pacify his own ideals?

-

"_Because, it's innocent. I can't kill something that had no part-"_

-

"Because it's innocent," Sasuke muttered, burning with he wasn't sure what emotion.

It might have been shame for almost repeating his brother's actions, fury at Naruto for addressing morality over real life, jealousy for Naruto acting so saintly, or a combination of any of that. He scoffed. Looking at his thoughts further, the prodigy roughly dodged into a food stand, similar to Naruto's favorite ramen spot. Focusing on forcing some sustenance down would give him the chance to escape his train of thought. Unfortunately for Sasuke, fate seemed to have marked him as a new toy.

"Hello, Sasuke," resounded the amused voice of the raven's old sensei. Sasuke said nothing in return.

"Why don't you join me for a bite?" Kakashi suggested with a glint in his eye.

The Uchiha's eyes grew colder in response. He turned and walked abruptly out, only to have his face meet within inches of the masked figure of his sensei.

"Leave me alone, Kakashi," Sasuke warned quietly.

He would not harm the fellow sharingan, but he could make it seem as if he still held no qualms about harming those who hindered him. That never affected the old jonin though.

"Now Sasuke, that's no way to speak to your former sensei, is it?" the silver haired teacher lightly corrected the ANBU.

Sasuke knew there was something to Kakashi's behavior, but he was too irritated to take special notice or care. He tried again to escape the older shinobi, but Kakashi was not going to have that. This time the jonin grabbed the ANBU's wrist, staring him straight in the eye.

"I would enjoy it if you took a little walk with me, Sasuke. Maybe it could _get some things off your back_," his sensei firmly insisted.

Sasuke gave him a harsh look, but directly complied with Kakashi.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Who was it?" Sasuke inquired. The two of them were currently standing on the hokage tower roof, facing the hokage monument.

Kakashi smiled; Sasuke wasn't called a prodigy for nothing.

"Unless the order was changed, it should be only Shikamaru," the silver ninja answered in a more solemn tone.

He could not detect the lazy jonin near them, and Shikamaru was too smart to get lost for long. The young man had given up.

"Why did the hokage have me followed?" the Uchiha questioned calmly.

Kakashi glanced out into the brightened village before quietly replying, "You're brighter than that. You know why."

Sasuke's mind must have slipped. How could he forget the recklessness of his earlier actions? He was right at the edge of Konoha, within perfect range of every available ANBU, jonin, chunin, and the Godaime herself. There was no doubt the hokage would sense Sasuke's chakra and intent.

_'But why assign merely one jonin teacher against me?'_

"Why a single jonin?" the heir vocalized his question.

The last thing he had known, the Council had given Tsunade strict orders on what to do if Sasuke ever regained a killer intent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_We, the Leaf Council Members, also find in regarding the behavior of former missing ninja Uchiha Sasuke, that should any killer intent reveal itself to a fellow Leaf ninja, you, Godaime Hokage, are bound by our decision to give an order to subdue the ninja-in-question by use of no less than four ANBU Black Operatives. One of which, if at all possible, shall be Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Tsunade merely nodded in reply._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Both teacher and student- subordinate and superior- gazed out into the thickness of the settling night. No true tension lie between them as such was the nature of their particular bond.

Kakashi broke the calm as he answered, "I can only guess at Hokage-sama's reasons, but I believe it could be one of two theories."

He held up one finger.

"She sensed your intent- along with its sudden end- and Naruto's presence. She assumed something got out of hand between you two and sent Shikamaru to tail you just in case."

He raised a second finger.

"She managed to overlook the brief feeling... for Naruto's sake."

It was here that the one-eyed sensei mustered a tone usually rarely outside of missions; he continued his explanation, uninterrupted, "It may be your status at stake, but in truth Tsunade-sama cares more about Naruto than even sparing you a passing glance. His dream was at risk the moment you thought of harming him, and it was most likely with that thread of concern alone that she decided against notifying the Council of any incident involving you... I'm certain you remember part of Naruto's agreement with the Council."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Also in agreement, the Council hereby declares that if Uchiha Sasuke ever regains the status of missing ninja, or attacks another Leaf ninja without probable cause and/or intent to kill, Uzumaki Naruto will be held solely responsible and denied eligibility for Rokudaime."_

_Naruto smirked seeming completely confident._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Of course he remembered, he was sitting right in the middle of the room when it happened. Naruto defended his life so dearly.

...Just as he had with their child...

"Sasuke."

Kakashi had looked away from the village, towards the barely visible outline of the hokage monument above, "I brought you to this spot for a specific reason, you know."

The Uchiha followed the silver-haired jonin's stare. There wasn't anything there. So why-?

"Use your sharingan," the teacher instructed. The Uchiha did so, intrigued.

Kakashi watched the usually stoic heir's expression widen in his discoveries. Sasuke could clearly perceive Naruto with his blood red eyes.

"He's been there since your fight," the sensei spoke, "It seems your lack of explanation with him was not the best approach."

The raven turned towards his old teacher, "How did you know?"

The one-eyed jonin knew this question was coming. "Hokage-sama ordered me to observe your fight today and report everything seen and heard. She told me everything she knew."

Sasuke grew colder (if that was possible), "So she ordered you to watch me, too?"

"No, no," Kakashi shrugged the statement off like his regular self, "I simply thought a third party could give some outside advice. Mine is this for you: People who are denied something cling to it when given the chance. I believe Naruto is driven by both selfishness _and_ selflessness. A bit of an oxymoron, really..."

The raven continued to watch the blond from his position far away, so Kakashi took that as his signal to leave. Pulling out his always favorite book, the masked shinobi left the Uchiha to his thoughts, which echoed only one word-

_'Naruto...'

* * *

_

**DX I'm so sorry everyone. I hope that didn't totally suck! I seriously didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, but besides the distractions of school and work, I had a terrible time struggling with writing Sasuke. ( I JUST finished this at 1 in the morning. x.x Hope there aren't any mistakes.)**

**I demand to know if this chapter was bad! T.T**

**I'm also so very, very sorry for the boring-ness of this chapter, and so to make up for this, I shall give you a taste of what is yet to come (hopefully in the next chapter).**

_His tone changed, becoming more pleading, "I thought... after all this... you'd let me understand you, but..." He shook his head. Naruto wanted nothing more than to comprehend the mind of the Uchiha, but that was like trying to see Kakashi without his mask. Damn near impossible._

_Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine what to say. He didn't know how to react to someone who sincerely wanted to understand him._

"_If, in your truest intentions, you __**do **__wish to tackle my mind,... then I won't stop you," he began slowly._

**Oh yes, and two more things- I have a picture up (more like a banner) for UB (PREGGY NARU INCLUDED! XD). If you click on my homepage link, it takes you to my deviantART account. It's in my gallery, along with the UB story.**

**Last of all, review! Reviews feed me and my mind's writing abilities. **


	7. The Rookies Know!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its characters, etc.**

**I forgot from last chapter to mention that Rokudaime is the sixth hokage. (Not literally. It's literal translation of 'Rokudaime' would be 'sixth'- correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**Alrightie, all! Here's the next chapter!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -Flashbacks**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Rookies know!

Two weeks had passed since Sasuke's attack on Naruto, and things in the Leaf village went on with no special notice to the two shinobis' avoidance of each other.

Naruto had chosen to cut Sasuke out of his mind and thoughts, preferring instead to enjoy his friends and 'normality' for just a bit longer. The blond ANBU trained as usual (but took extra care in never over exerting himself or working too hard), met with Sakura for lunch almost daily, took up a light spar or two with Kiba (while still taunting the dog jonin about his prior debt to Ino), and even managed to catch up on seeing Iruka. Naruto laughed, smiled, and joked with the same air as his genin self, and all the while he never sensed (or showed that he sensed) the presence that observed him in the shadows.

Sasuke made sure to keep a reasonable distance away from Naruto and the others. He did not wish to be confronted by any of Naruto's friends, especially those who broke up their fight, and for the most part, those feelings were reciprocated. The time off after completing (what was supposed to be) his month long mission gave Sasuke no escape from his own mind, which had always served to be one of his worst adversaries. The raven found himself studying his old friend whenever the blond's chakra pattern altered. It did not matter if even a slight moment of mock offense was the reason behind it; his instincts would take him there. This notion bothered the Uchiha...

As with many problems or urges of solitude, Sasuke did his contemplating in his most comfortable environment: the training grounds. In fact, he seemed to be spending more time there than he had in the past six months, and it was all of his own doing. His logical mind spent hours deciphering the situation that befell the prodigy and demon-holder, each time drifting back to the party that had occurred only a few weeks ago. It seemed so much farther, almost like another world away since the days of comfortable fighting between Naruto and himself.

And he still couldn't remember the damn event that started it all!

Sasuke resigned his training for the moment, opting instead to rest beneath an old, large tree. Taking a leaf from Shikamaru's book, Sasuke watched the clouds for several long minutes. His chakra had unconsciously ventured out, sensing this and that, but the moment his field of perception detected a lazy yet strong jonin chakra approaching, he sharply withdrew the temporary sensation of relaxation.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke noted with his eyes closed.

The shadow jonin shifted somewhat; it was rare for the ANBU to give a verbal greeting.

"Sasuke," he nodded, "...Hokage-sama sent me to retrieve you."

"Wouldn't Kiba have been better for such a task?" Sasuke replied as he stood, his attempt at dry humor actually shocking more than causing a reaction in the other shinobi.

The raven coolly shrugged off the jonin's expression and took off for the hokage tower quietly. What did he do now?

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke knocked firmly on the Godaime's door.

"Come in."

The request was simple, yet unnerving. The ANBU grasped the doorknob; he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Tsunade might need him for. Then he saw the other form in the room.

"Hyuuga," the raven muttered.

"...Uchiha," came the reply.

Neji glared condescendingly down at Sasuke, almost daring the other ANBU to act as if he deserved to be there.

Sasuke chose to ignore the other ANBU and focus on the intensely stern aura of the hokage. She spoke no words to him after the incident (though she never learned the full details of_ why_ Sasuke attacked Naruto).

"You wished to speak with me, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke bowed lower than usual.

It had been required of him for the last year to show the utmost respect to each of his fellow shinobis- genin included- when attending to shinobi matters. This was part of his long and detailed punishment, but even so, Sasuke would have known to act accordingly around Tsunade especially if the matter regarded Naruto.

"You are reassigned to Neji's team indefinitely," Tsunade stated as she signed off on a scroll.

Her gaze never met the Uchiha's.

"You are to regard him with the same respect as your previous captain, and of course, the standards for your punishment remain unchanged. Any new assignments will be given to you through your captain as always. Dismissed."

That was the extent of it. There was no greeting, nothing more than the basic information. Sasuke wondered briefly if she knew about his, what was it? **Third?**... attempt to rip a hole into her Naruto, but he dismissed the thought. If that were the case, Tsunade would have already killed the raven with her bare hands.

The Godaime waved her hand as an added gesture of dismissal and turned her attention to Neji. She continued to finish an earlier conversation with the Hyuuga as if Sasuke had not even entered the room. Said Uchiha did pause for a moment before walking away.

"And don't forget, Neji, Naruto wants everyone to be there at 7:00 _sharp_ this evening. Remind Tenten tha- don't look at me like that! We all know you and her-" the hokage scolded, though her words were filtered out by the door closing rapidly behind Sasuke.

Did he misunderstand? What did Naruto want with Neji and Tenten- no-_ "everyone"? _And why would _he _stress punctuality? Only one probable thing came to mind.

_'Could it be...?' _

As he reached the brilliant colored sky, the raven glanced up at the sun. He had five hours to kill, so he promptly disappeared back to the training grounds. It was silent and devoid of others. Sasuke let a sigh escape him, though it sounded just as a normal breath.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Haruno Sakura did not feel comfortable. Glancing over at her best friend Ino, the medic-nin was uneasy about what she had done and the results of it. Sighing, she reasoned that this would have happened anyways.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto,...'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_You know something about Sasuke and Naruto, don't you?!" Ino interrogated only a day after the blond and raven's fight. _

_Her medic-nin friend twitched._

"_What?! What are you talking about? You're rambling, Ino!" Sakura deflected. _

_It was a lame defense, but Sakura had been knocked completely off guard. She had no right to tell! Ino couldn't make her spill anything about Naruto!_

"_Just because I'm blond," the jonin began, "doesn't mean I'm stupid. I heard Naruto talking about a child, and apparently it was the cause of their fight. Those two have been acting so out of character since the Chunin exams, yet __**you **__know why. I know you do! Now talk!"_

_Ino literally had Sakura backed into a corner in Tsunade's office, the hokage having left to 'take a break'. The blond ninja had taken the opportunity to ensure that her pink-haired friend did not escape her inquiries. _

"_Ino, I'm telling you," Sakura tried to joke off, speaking very slowly with her next words," Youuu areee innnsaneee."_

_Ino smirked, deciding to use a trick up her sleeve. _

"_Fine then, Sakura," she began with an odd smile, "if you don't want to tell me, then maybe I can just find out for myself." _

_She took the same stance that was used with her Mind Transfer jutsu, and Sakura stared at her disbelievingly._

"_Ino, you can't trick me. Your jutsu doesn't let you read my mind!"_

"_Oh yea, and how are you so sure?" the blond girl continued to smile, feigning a sense of intimidation. _

_Sakura paused. She __**wasn't**__ sure. _

"_Even so," Sakura countered, "why would you want to know so badly, Ino? We're not children, and whatever things I may or may not know about Naruto are solely entrusted to me. It's not right to pry."_

_A pause passed and Ino felt slightly dejected at her insistence. She backed away from Sakura, embarrassed of herself._

"_Sorry, Sakura," Ino apologized, "It's just,... Well, I guess Naruto's gotten to me... He does that to all of us, doesn't he?"_

_The pink haired ninja watched her friend in silent agreement. Ino was worried about Naruto._

_Ino stared off with a nostalgic expression, "You're right. Whatever's been going on between Naruto and Sasuke is none of my business. You're lucky, Sakura, you know I don't like to be kept in the dark about anything!" _

_The last part was said with a sense of humor. The blond jonin smiled an old smile and glanced away from the other woman's green eyes._

"_That intent from Sasuke," she shuttered slightly, "was one of the darkest intents I've ever felt. I never knew Sasuke-kun was capable of such... easy killer instincts. It felt like he was ready to rip a hole into Naruto, and Naruto was so upset,... I thought I'd never hear him use __**that**__ kind of threat against his best friend. But he's done so much for Sasuke just to be treated like that. I would've been upset, too."_

_Sakura, by this point, was grinding her teeth at the mention of Sasuke. She was still severely pissed off by what had happened the previous day. _

_Inner Sakura was fuming,__**'Sasuke didn't even listen to Naruto! He's so stupid! He doesn't know anything about what Naruto's going to have to go through! I swear if I see him again, I'm going to rip his bal-'**_

"_Sakura?"_

_**'-ls off in the most-'**_

"_Sakura!"_

_**- painful way- **__Huh?" Sakura caught herself mid-threat._

"_Can you at least tell me if anyone else besides you knows what's going on between Naruto and Sasuke?" Ino asked._

_Sakura paused before hesitantly answering, "No, just me and Tsunade-sensei. She doesn't even know about their fight yesterday, or I don't think she does."_

"_Oh.."_

_There was a silence. Ino turned away from Sakura, as if to leave her alone._

"_Well again I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to pry like I did," she offered, " I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help or be of use somehow. Whether Naruto realizes it, he's got a lot of friends who would want to know if something was wrong."_

_She started out of the hokage's office just as Sakura made a last second decision._

"_Ino,...wait..."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

So here they were- steadily making their way to a small tea house where Naruto had decided to gather everyone to reveal his secret. Ino had taken the news of Naruto's pregnancy fairly well after the initial shock and bouts of denial, and it was her who incited the whole idea of Naruto telling everyone as soon as possible. She convinced Sakura to persuade the expecting ANBU into going along with everything. It took him a week to agree, then another week to tell Tsunade their plan and give her time to set a day to free up Naruto's friends (as well as Iruka and Kakashi).

Sakura made all the arrangements: a private room in the tea house, the list of those who was going to be there, and even food to calm Naruto's nerves first before he told everyone. Ino assured her that everything would be alright, and that if she wanted, the two of them could sit beside Naruto; Ino promised to be the first to show her support as well.

Once their destination neared, Sakura thanked her blond friend.

"Really, I'm almost as nervous as Naruto, I bet. If you hadn't been so nosy-," Ino faked offense at that, "then I might never have pushed the subject of Naruto telling anyone else. It's better this way, so I think."

Just then, the pair of ninjas spotted Naruto walking towards them. As he saw them, he jogged up to his friends with the same smile he always used to mask worries or nerves.

"Sakura-chan! Ino!" he greeted happily while both of the young women gave him a comforting hug, "It's great to see you. Can we go inside? I'm hungry!"

Sakura laughed openly. This was definitely the genin attitude of her Naruto, and she enjoyed it. Unfortunately, she could also see past that 12-year-old plea into his 20-year-old eyes of anxiety and exhaustion, overcast only by his permanent glow of defiant tendencies. He held a beautiful fire, Sakura knew.

_'I just hope all of us are enough fuel to keep that fire burning. If it ever died out, Konoha would truly lose its heart.'_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Everyone had arrived precisely at the time they were told, lest they be subjected to their own personal "D-day" (Day of D-ranked missions). They were now all seated at the sides of a long table, sans Naruto who sat on one end. Ino and Sakura sat on either side of him, then Kiba by Ino, Choji by Kiba (Akamaru sat on the floor by Kiba's side). Lee had naturally propelled himself straight into the seat by Sakura the moment he entered the room, while Tenten ushered Neji in to sit beside their old teammate. Shikamaru was dragged in at some point to sit by Choji, and Hinata and Shino made their appearance not long after. Sai and Yamato entered quietly and seated themselves next to Shino. Jiraiya fumbled in and sat by Yamato while Iruka was one of the last to arrive; he opted to take a seat by Shikamaru.

As soon as Sakura deemed everyone there, she told them all to commence with the meal laid before them. Ten minutes later, Kakashi literally popped into the room with his face still halfway in his book.

"Yo," the silver jonin greeted, only to be suddenly throttled by a pink and yellow blur.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" chimed Naruto and Sakura, reliving a phrase that was once as commonplace as 'Believe it!'.

The masked sensei made his usual excuses while his former students went through their routine of not believing a single thing. Once Kakashi had taken his place beside Iruka, Sakura and Naruto settled back down at their spots. All was normal and quiet for the moment.

"Sakura-channn! I can't live without my ramen!!" Naruto cried twin anime rivers.

"Well you'll just have to do with one bowl, Naruto! You know right now you can't have too much ramen!" his pink haired friend retorted as she gathered up three bowls of ramen and moved them away from Naruto's sight.

The blond ANBU dropped his head in resignation, earning him the sideways glances of his friends. Ino just patted Naruto's shoulder sympathizingly. A moment later, he was back to his regular self.

"Hey Choji, bet I can eat more than you!" the ANBU challenged childishly.

The laughter, friendliness, and sweet aromas echoed through the sunset and into the beginning of night. It was already turning to be very eventful to all the shinobis as Kiba choked on a bone, Ino decided to help by beating it out of him, and said object flew from Kiba's mouth onto Neji's face. The Byakugan was instantly activated, and Tenten quickly had to calm Neji before a fight, or worse, erupted.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Eventually dinner was cleared and sake was passed around. Sakura, Ino, and (thankfully) Lee all avoided the drink and took hot tea instead; Naruto had to dodge the caffeine as well, so he took water. A feeling of relaxation spread through the room, but Naruto seemed immune to the calm. In fact he felt very, very sick.

"Sakura," he whispered," I don't feel well."

She empathized with the blond, but reassured," You're just nervous. It's going to be alright."

The demon holder shook his head, "I forgot to take the medicine Tsunade gave me before I ate. I can't do this Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's hormones picked up, causing him to sound more upset than he really was. Sakura tried to soothe him.

"Do you want me to tell everyone?" she asked gently.

Naruto shook his head, regaining his grip on his emotions, "No, I need to tell them. Besides, I've faced worse."

Sakura nodded and allowed for the young ANBU to get his friends' attention.

"Hey guys," he began, "As you know, I asked everyone here today to tell you something important."

All the ninja set their eyes on Naruto; the room dropped dead silent.

"I thought it would be best to do this one time with everybody, instead of dealing with each person," he explained; he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head as he relayed, "Well,... as you know, I hold the demon fox Kyuubi inside me. Apparently in the years he's been trapped, he's been thinking of ways to escape. Don't worry, he's not."

A few of the group relaxed, having tensed at the concept.

Naruto continued, "Recently he made an attempt to free himself of me. What he did...," he paused, unsure as to how to explain, "In his thinking, Kyuubi believed that... Um, well,... This is kinda hard to explain without telling you guys first, so listen. I'm not lying to you when I say this, and I'm definitely not joking either. Most of you won't believe me, so just give me time to explain everything, alright? Okay,..."

The blond took a deep breath.

"About two months ago when the Chunin exams ended you guys remember when me, Kiba, Sakura, and Lee decided to throw a party, since everyone could finally get together? Yea well, I got drunk and ended up doing my Sexy jutsu. You heard the story the day after that I went off pretending to be a girl and that I disappeared from Ino, Kiba, and Sakura-chan's sight? And when Sakura-chan and the others were telling the story, Sasuke stormed off? This has a point, stick with me!" he said as the table began giving him Naruto-you're-rambling looks.

"But yea, there was a reason why he did that, and it wasn't because he was upset from having me hurl on him. He was upset because we both..." -Naruto blushed slightly- "...wokeupnakedtogetherandcouldn'trememberthenightbefore." **(( woke up naked together and couldn't remember the night before )) **

His eyes averted to the table. He did not need them to feel his friends' eyes widen.

The ANBU swallowed and brought his eyes back up to his audience, "As it was later discovered,... everything that had happened and was going to happen was Kyuubi's fault. That night, he guided me away from the others and led me over to Sasuke." -there was no emphasis on the name- "... Kyuubi persuaded him to get drunk until he had the both of us under his control. From there I don't know what happened, but his plot to escape... _almost_ succeeded."

He stopped his story and lifted a hand. Quietly, he gathered his chakra around his palm and let the fiery, blue-speckled light dance across his fingers. Hinata gasped while Neji furrowed his brow at the display. The demon vessel nodded. He defused the energy and dropped the hand to grip the fabric of the black shirt he wore.

Naruto spoke in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "Kyuubi thought... if he could find a way to create a new life and feed it with his own chakra, then he could overtake the growing life and possess it, which would eventually lead to him having his own body."

The blond let his words sink in for a moment.

"When I say Kyuubi almost succeeded, I mean that he couldn't create a being to use for himself," Naruto led his friends into a false sense of security," But it's not to say that he didn't_ try_. He just couldn't possess it. Sasuke's chakra protected it... Basically what I'm saying to you is,... I'm having a kid, and Sasuke's the dad, or um, other dad or whatever."

Naruto did not give the party a chance to argue his sanity. He had proof for each of them.

"Before you think I'm insane," he directed, "Neji, Hinata, if you use your Byakugan you should be able to see the chakra clearly. Kiba, you and Akamaru can smell changes in a person if I'm not mistaken, and Kakashi-sensei, your Sharingan should be able to see as well. The rest of you can go by what the others say or not, but I've got Sakura-chan and Tsunade to back everything up."

Sakura watched her friend, worried.

'_He's trying so hard to leave no room for doubt. He really wants as much support as he can get. Speaking of support...' _

Sakura placed a reassuring hand on the Naruto's shoulder just as Ino did the same. Sakura smiled brightly at two of her best friends, glad that her jonin friend was not critical of the ANBU at all. If anything, she seemed as supportive as Sakura.

"Naruto," Ino smiled gently, "I don't doubt your word for a moment. How could I between all the facts you gave anyways? Don't worry; I'm going to make sure you won't be able to get rid of me! Sakura and I are going to stick to you like you on ramen!"

The young ANBU beamed at her kind words and did the first thing that came to mind. He hugged her.

"Ino-chan!" he chirped.

Who knew she would be such a good friend?

The happiness of the table's end radiated towards the rest of the group. Varying expressions and thoughts ran throughout the others, but one thing could not be disproved by any of the perceptive ninjas: Naruto was not lying.

The party in the private tea room was not jonin, ANBU, and sensei for just anything. It was more than obvious that Naruto's chakra had changed and looked more like that of the Uchiha, who just so happened to be on the roof above them. Neji and Hinata had seen him with their own eyes, Kiba and Akamaru could easily smell the raven's scent, Shino's bugs relayed his presence, and Jiraiya and Kakashi needed no special skill to know that the prodigy would be near.

Those who could not detect chakra (Sasuke had lowered his to virtually nothing) or those who were too emotional to keep up their senses were ignorant to the Uchiha above. As it was, the others disregarded the extra listener. They needed to give a response of some sort to Naruto, who now turned to watch each of them.

Choji was the next to address the ANBU. He calmly munched on a dessert as he spoke, "Well it's kinda odd, but it's not like I haven't heard weird stuff like this happen."

Ino cocked her brow at her old teammate, "You've heard of a guy getting knocked up because of a demon?"

He shook his head slowly, "That's not what I meant, Ino, you know that. I'm just saying that I believe Naruto, is all."

Shikamaru shrugged in agreement, and fished in his pockets for something. Finding it, the lazy jonin pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Doubting you is too troublesome anyways, Naruto," he puffed, only to be immediately hit upside the head by his old teammate.

Ino snatched the newly smoking cigarette from his hand and hit him again.

"You idiot! You're gonna kill yourself and everyone around you if you keep that up!" she scolded.

He mumbled something incoherent and decided to just reach for another cup of sake.

Naruto, meanwhile, laughed hard. Things were turning out better, not to mention funnier, than he had expected. He glanced around and caught Shino's neutral nod, Tenten's meek smile coupled with Neji's accepting look, and... a sudden lack of air? Before the blond knew anything, Lee was unintentionally crushing him with his arm.

"My friend! I will defend your child just as I defend all my precious people! May your youthfulness be forever renewed with this new life!" he grinned his trademark smile.

The blond choked out a laugh, "Thanks, ugh, Lee. Now, please- Let! Uh, go!"

Lee quickly understood what he was doing and released Naruto, apologizing endlessly. As soon as he vowed to run 2,000 laps on his hands backwards around Konoha, Sakura felt that she needed to intervene. Naruto thanked her; the last thing they needed was for Lee to be out all day and night doing stunts like that.

Further down the table, the older adults were displaying their reaction. Jiraiya knew he was getting old when things like finding out one of your former **male **students was pregnant did not faze him. Kakashi only smiled as he continued to read his Icha Icha, having already known Naruto's condition. It was Iruka that looked stunned beyond belief, and it was him that Naruto's eyes set on next.

"Iruka-sensei?" he tentatively questioned. Iruka's response was naturally very important to the young shinobi. So the moment he witnessed his old teacher stand, he almost broke down, assuming that the academy teacher was going to just leave. Naruto hung his head low, and was again surprised by the contact of another. The chunin-sensei was hugging him tightly.

Iruka spoke low enough for only Naruto to hear, "I'm sorry everything always happens to you, Naruto. If you ever need anything, don't even hesitant, alright?"

He held Naruto at arm's length, staring into those crystal blue eyes that made him feel like he had some family in the blond. Likewise, Naruto felt like he was five seconds from calling Iruka brother and hugging him to Suna and back. Instead he offered the older ninja a thankful, true smile and a promise that they would continue to find time for lunch together.

Naruto could not have been any happier, or so he appeared. Subconsciously, the blond had the small wish that Sasuke would be there with the others, even if he did not want a part in Naruto's decision. What really pulled at the ANBU's heart, though, was that he was painfully aware of the Uchiha's lingering form. How could Naruto not pick up Sasuke's unnaturally sweet scent and hidden chakra above him? He had known the other ninja for eight years, and with his sharpened senses it was nearly impossible to ignore the things that screamed Sasuke's being. That didn't mean he didn't try.

"Hey Naruto, " Kiba butt in last, "If this was so important that you wanted all your friends here, then why is it that Sasuke's on-"

WHAP!

Poor Kiba. He never got to finish that sentence, as he was graced with a knock upside the head that would leave a melon sized bruise.

"You idiot," Ino hissed.

Most everyone else had taken Sasuke's current removed position as a sign for his reaction, and those who bore witness to the recent fight knew now exactly that the Uchiha would be taboo to their blond friend. The dog jonin's words churned Naruto's already fragile stomach. Sakura noticed this and tried to cover for the young ANBU.

"Hmph, who needs him? That jerk doesn't deserve-"

"Sakura, enough. That's my teammate you're talking about," Naruto interrupted.

The pink haired girl was taken aback by Naruto's defense of the raven, as was everyone else- Sasuke included. Why was the dobe defending him after what he had done?

Naruto stood, feeling queasy as he spoke, "It's the principle of the matter. You disrespect me when you disrespect those I work with. Let's not linger on it, okay?"

Sakura nodded. She'd never understand Naruto and his judgment, but it was that same judgment that had saved many of their friends from themselves. She would not question it.

"Everyone," Naruto addressed, "have another round of drinks- _tonight's on me_. I need to step out and get a little air."

The party was somewhat surprised at his generosity, but accepted it nonetheless.

The demon holder turned on his heel and stepped out into the private garden that the room overlooked. Separated from the others, Naruto allowed his legs to give away and his form to double over, his stomach emptying its recently consumed contents. He had been so damn nervous, and forgetting to take his nausea medicine left the door wide open for the blond to get sick.

Sasuke watched the person who had been so many things to him kneel over like an animal beside his own sickness. The raven did not know at the moment _why _he had chosen to oversee his blond friend since their fight, but some unknown force seemed to be directing him. Sure, it could be shrugged off as shinobi instincts to react to a teammate's sharp chakra patterns, but Sasuke had_ stayed_ even after he knew Naruto was okay. Was he really so heavy with guilt after what he had almost done? He nearly committed the same act as his brother; would it not be natural that he would be overcome with the remorse Itachi had never known? Watching Naruto get up, those thoughts lingered a second longer before disappearing into the depths of the Uchiha's mind.

_'Naruto...' _

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The moon had begun to rise into the star-strewn sky before the party disbanded for their respective homes. Sakura and Naruto were the last to part, leaving each other with a gentle hug.

"It's a shame Ino couldn't have stayed a bit longer. She does live in the same direction. She could've walked with you," Sakura said into the embrace.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied once they pulled back, "I **am **an ANBU! I think I can handle a little stroll from here to my apartment without any help. Besides, you know Ino wanted to sneak off with Kiba; she was just using his 'drunkenness' as an excuse!"

The pink haired girl swatted her blond friend playfully.

"Oh come on! Ino's too much of a bossy bitch to actually feel anything for a dirty mutt like Kiba. She's going to make a rough mother one day," Sakura smiled as she joked.

Her last sentence reminded Naruto briefly of the pun he had made towards Kiba.

_'Kiba and Ino? Ew, no, I don't think so...But if they ever had kids,' _he cringed.

The thought of bossy, blond, hyperactive Inuzuka's and Akamaru pups running around Konoha together would be an odd sight.

_'But just thinking of that, what will this child be like_?' Naruto asked himself silently.

Sasuke and Naruto had such conflicting personalities, not to mention physical features. What kind of person could come from the coldest and the most hyperactive ninjas the Leaf village had ever seen? And if it was like Sasuke…

"Hellooo? Naruto? You in there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of the young blond man.

"Huh? What? You say something, Sakura?"

The medic-nin sighed, "Yes, for the last three minutes! I was saying that Ino still holds her expectations too high for a guy. She'd look at Neji, or heck, even give Sasuke another glance before she'd even be able to see what Kiba could offer her. I've learned to not be so vain."

She swelled proudly to say that she was better than Ino in that case. Naruto took a chance to deflate his dear friend.

"Oh," he began casually, "so that means you're considering Bushy Brows now?"

Naruto snickered evilly at Sakura's expense. Unfortunately for him, that was briefly enjoyed.

WHAP!

"Owww! Sakura-chan! Why'd you do that?" the blond ANBU rubbed his head.

The medic-nin grinned at her revenge, until Naruto's hormonally unstable condition (he scowled and called her a bitch) reminded her that she could not beat up her friend anymore.

"Naruto! I'm sorry I hit you, but you _don't _have to call me names!" she defended.

Continuing to massage the offended area, Naruto calmed down, "Sorry, Sakura. The words just came out..."

"Yea, well," she sighed.

These next months were definitely not going to be easy.

"I think we should be getting home," Naruto suggested.

He looked fairly tired; Sakura could see it.

"You're right," she agreed.

Sakura snuck in another hug before turning off towards her own place. Naruto continued to wave even after he knew she could not see him.

_'Time to head for home, too, I guess,' _he sighed mentally.

Naruto spun on his heel to start back to his apartment, letting his mind wander far away from Sasuke's fading shadow.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_'The sky is beautiful tonight,' _Naruto mulled with each step, _'It's so clear. Why can't life be like the sky?' _

The village was quiet out under the protective sky. The sounds from taverns carried their melody into the darkness, giving the nighttime its backdrop static.

_'That dobe. He looks like he's figuring out the world,'_ Sasuke observed fleetingly. Two steps later, he concluded, _'I should leave.' _

Sasuke jumped onto another rooftop and began to head away from Naruto.

This newly acquired habit had to stop. Soon, he knew, he would be off on another mission and away from his blond friend. What then? Konoha would continue with its day-to-day activities, and that tiny spark of chakra that was a mixture of himself and his rival/best friend would would grow more and more. A new Uchiha was coming into the world, but the raven did not like to think of it that way.

_'This wasn't natural. It's not right,'_ he had told himself before his attack on Naruto.

Thinking now, he had begun to wonder if anything in his life had ever been normal to begin with. Even by shinobi standards, Sasuke's life until then was anything but normal. What with the massacre, the unhealthy obsession for power, and Naruto's bond, it was surprising that the Uchiha had not gone **completely **unhinged by now.

_'Hm, some people would beg to differ,'_ the ANBU said mentally.

Soon, the rooftops of the Uchiha compound came into view before the heir. His recent year residing there had him thinking of selling off much of the lonely district, but not before burning the houses of his late kin. So long as he existed in this life, Sasuke would make sure no one lived in those same houses without bearing the name Uchiha.

The young heir landed on his roof without a noise, though it was not like he had anyone that could wake up from his entrance. Slipping off onto the ground gracefully, the Uchiha quickly created the hand signs to remove the protective jutsu around his house.

_'There,'_ he assured.

The raven extended his hand to grip the door handle, when he froze. Quickly he recalled the necessary signs to bring back his protective jutsu as he jumped back onto the roof. Naruto's chakra had flared unusually, with a protective intent.

Something was wrong.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that the teaser from last chapter wasn't in this one! (ducks to avoid tomatoes) I ****can**** say that it IS in the next chapter, which is titled "Mind of an Uchiha", and I've already got a fourth of that written (the rest is in my head).**

**I wanted to release the two together, but it looks like that won't be happening. The next chapter is too crucial for me to rush through. (wink) So I decided to go ahead and let you guys have this chapter, since (blush) it's been done for about half a week already. Sorry!**

**I'm aiming to get chapter 8 done ASAP, but with everything that's been going on, it might be another week or two before I'm done. Sorry everyone, but (even though I really shouldn't do this) I'll give ya'll a little something to chew on-**

_Time seemed to slow as the demon holder passed by the prodigy. Naruto kept his concentration on trudging forward, trying his hardest not to react to the Uchiha...but the once-dead-last was never very good at ignoring the heir._

"_Naruto," Sasuke muttered into the night._

**Take care all! (Reviews feed the soul! ;p )**


	8. Mind of an Uchiha, part I

**Well hello again, all! I'm so sorry that it took me into the new year to bring out the latest installment, but sooo many things have happened in my life. I moved (as you know) and actually got married, too.**

**Ah well, at least now the next chapter is up and everything's right with the world... okay, so maybe it isn't (Naruto would be an uncut shonen-ai if it were) but we can dream, eh?**

**May I say that this is a Sasuke-packed chapter that catches up on the complete evil-sounding nature that he's somehow acquired. (blink, blink) o.O **

**Anyways, next chappie!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -Flashbacks**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Mind of an Uchiha

Naruto walked slowly through the Hidden Leaf village, lost in his own mind.

"Things are as good as they'll get, I guess," he sighed, "It could be better."

_'But it could also be worse,' _some part of the blond's mind echoed.

That was true. No one could have believed him; they could have shunned his choice. Why his friends were so loyal to him, he did not claim to know. The fact that they **were** loyal made the young ANBU unendingly grateful.

Sasuke was another matter.

_'If only that bastard wasn't so-' _

WHAP!

Naruto felt himself tumbling headfirst into the dirt.

"Dammit! What a time to space out," he said aloud as he held his head. Narrowly, he missed the sake bottle that was swung at him.

"Watch where ya goin' ya monster!" a brusque older man fumbled.

Naruto caught the look of the man's watery glassed-over eyes and sighed; it was just a drunk villager probably looking to take his anger out on the nearest excuse. Naruto stood to level with the man.

"Look, _I_ was only walking home. I wasn't in _anyone's_ way. _You're_ the one who stumbled out of a tavern and didn't look where you were going!" he snapped correctively.

Naruto growled as he dodged another swing from the man and an attack from behind as a tall, retired, old shinobi tried to punch him.

"You gettin' trouble outta this here **thing**?" the old shinobi asked the drunken man.

Naruto was feeling pissed, and his non-medicated moods did not help. He did not want a conflict with anyone right then, especially since it had been so long since any villager had shown open hostility to him.

_'And I was just getting used to the peace between them and myself,'_ the blond thought.

He prepared himself to knock out the men if they advanced.

"O' course Ima getting' trouble from **IT**!" the drunk man began to ramble, "If this here demon hadn'ta lived then my lil' gurl w'uld've been getting' marr'ed jus like her brother!"

The man threw his bottle at Naruto, who easily dodged it.

"_I'm _not responsible for what happened to your daughter, don't even try to blame that on me. Kyuubi no kitsune was the one who attacked Konoha," the blond retorted sharply, his chakra flaring.

It was the same old accusations he always got for Kyuubi's actions.

_'You'd think after 20 years, people would learn to let go,'_ Naruto growled while he readied himself.

He was ending this soon.

"Bullshit," the man barked, "**Yur **a demon! And I swear, if'n ya ever have demon spawns o' ya own, ya better keep'em close. Elsewise ya gonna find'em dead just like ya s'ulda been!!"

"And who would attempt such a foolish thing?" a cold voice cut through the cool night air.

A moment later the drunk man was down, and Sasuke was dauntingly standing before the retired shinobi. He did not spare a look towards Naruto, though he fully felt the blond's azure eyes on him.

"You should take him and leave," the raven simply instructed as if he were bored.

The old shinobi sneered at the Uchiha, unaware that was precisely who he was about to address, "This doesn't involve you, brat. That demon over there knocked down that man! Who are you to rush in and defend him- that _monstrosity_?"

"Who are you to make such a judgment about someone you don't even know?" was Sasuke's retort.

If it were not for the trouble both he and Naruto could get into, the raven ANBU would long have put the old ninja into a wall.

"How dare you! I'm a retired chunin, and I'll be damned if I let some young hot-head disrespect their superiors! I bet you're just a nameless chunin,too," the ignorant, old chunin barked.

He took out a kunai, but found himself unable to move. Sasuke had already moved behind him, grabbed his wrists, and brought a kunai of his own to the ninja's throat.

"Speaking of disrespecting superiors," Sasuke began in a deathly tone," were you an active shinobi, not only would I have the authority to disarm and knock you out, but you would be charged with attacking an ANBU black operative. Now take your associate and leave."

Sasuke released the shinobi quite roughly, and the man stared vividly at Sasuke before grabbing up the drunken man and dragging him back into the tavern to which they had just departed.

Naruto was speechless.

_'Who does that bastard think he is storming in on MY business?! He just interfered like I was a weak little girl or someone who needed protection!_' he fumed.

Sasuke glanced into the blond's eyes with his usual bored expression. He reacted to the chakra so quickly that now, standing before his friend, he was not precisely sure what to say next. A rare quality for him.

Naruto took that stare and silence in the worst way, but opted to ignore the Uchiha in front of him. He was tired, pissed, and wanted to have some fried eel pocky (specialty favor)before collapsing onto his bed. Tentatively, he took a step.

Time seemed to slow as the demon holder passed by the prodigy. Naruto kept his concentration on trudging forward, trying his hardest not to react to the Uchiha...but the once-dead-last was never very good at ignoring the raven.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered into the night.

The blond instinctively froze. The rivals/best friends held their backs to each other while looking off into the deserted surroundings.

"Not tonight, Sasuke," Naruto replied in his solemn, gruff tone.

"Na-" Sasuke began.

The demon holder whirred around to face the Uchiha's back, snapping a retort, "Teme, I don't want to deal with you right now, so just leave! Geez, I would've thought you'd be tired of me after tailing me for the last two weeks!"

This threw the prodigy off guard. Why didn't Naruto acknowledge his presence then, if he knew all along?

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke more kindly than he wished to, "I want-"

"I know _clear_ what you want," the blond grit through his teeth, "You made that obvious in our last encounter. "

The words hissing from Naruto hit Sasuke with all their venomous intent, and the Uchiha took every word soundlessly.

The blond ANBU continued, "I don't need a heartless bastard like you anywhere near me! I'm fine _without_ you in my life! So there. You're free. You don't have to_ 'pay for this every day'_."

Naruto's demeanor was harsh against Sasuke's, despite the fact that Sasuke held two inches over him. Inside, the blond fought mixed feelings about the Uchiha. He had worked so hard to keep this person in his life. He was just so tired of fighting what seemed like a losing battle.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had an array of emotions of his own to deal with.

He did many things in his life without regret, and it was difficult for him to decipher his emotions or express them. Even when he did know how to convey his thoughts, the emotional walls he had built at a young age prevented them from escaping. Criticism was the response to that defense. Labels of 'cold', 'uncaring', and 'heartless' were given to him; therefore, the Uchiha grew to possess such a melancholic character. It was no surprise that he used a manner of speaking that always seemed mechanical.

For much of his life this nature remained, and it looked as if the mental fortifications surrounding his humanity would never break. Only recently, with his escape of Itachi's looming presence, did the walls appear to soften. Of course, the stubborn persistence of an old teammate certainly did its part. Naruto's ability to make others see their own possibilities and 'knock some sense' into those he met had slowly effected the raven through the years. It was solely when Sasuke pushed aside his pride and accepted Naruto's friendship (soon after his return to Konoha) that the cracks the blond ninja had worn into him began to show.

Still, as he stood with his back facing to Naruto, his next sentences proved a perfect example of what was left to be broken down.

"I thought this would be better for all of us!" the raven justified," Do we need to be reminded forever of one mistake?"

The blond immediately appeared to face the prodigy, visibly growling, "This child is **not **a mistake, Sasuke! It is _your _blood as well as my own! I pity the fact that you might have been the last Uchiha,but I **do not **pity your view of what should be done to your own child!"

"It's not like that," Sasuke averted as his eyes shadowed over.

"Then what the hell is it like?!" Naruto yelled frustratingly," Dammit Sasuke, your mind is a maze to everyone who knows you! No one can understand your reasons or your logic,...not even me..."

Naruto's tone changed, becoming more pleading, "I thought after everything... you'd let me understand you, but..."

He shook his head. The blond had wanted nothing more than to comprehend the mind of the Uchiha, but that was like trying to see Kakashi without his mask. Damn near impossible.

A tense silence fell between the two young men. The moon had risen far into the sky, indicating the lateness of the night, yet each of the two strong complete-opposite shinobis stood their ground, unwavering.

Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine what to say. He didn't know how to react to someone who sincerely wanted to understand him.

"If, in your truest intentions, you **do **wish to tackle my mind,... then I won't stop you," he began slowly, precariously choosing his words.

The demon vessel gazed at the ex-missing-nin's hidden features. He waited quietly while sizing up the other man for his truthfulness.

"In my thought process I did think of you, and...it," the ex-missing-nin began, "born outside of marriage, from drunken lust...the spawn of a 'demon' and an ex-missing-nin... with two parents, two _fathers_, who could never offer it the life of a true family. Don't look at me like that, you **know **it's true."

Sasuke had to avoid Naruto's critical glares as he spoke, "Regardless of your 'everything will be alright' theory, it is merely that- a theory. It is something that cannot be applied to our reality as ninjas, especially ANBUs. And you- yes, I thought about you- how will you become hokage if you have such a responsibility weighting you down? You can't expect Sakura to take care of it all the time and you certainly can't rely on me since I am an ANBU myself..."

Naruto had never seen such an unfamiliar expression on Sasuke's face. Was there the slightest chance that he cared?

The Uchiha continued, "Coming from you who has never known a family and me who has bore witness to the murder of mine, I am certain that neither of us would ever wish for our heirs to experience what we have. What will happen when it discovers that both of its parents are too busy to care for it, and it is always going to be left in someone else's care?... You call me a heartless bastard with a mind like that of a maze, yet from where I stand, I have thought more about this situation than you. You have thought of only your morals, when in reality you are merely choosing the lesser of two evils; you are condemning it, who- as you say- never asked for this, to a life nearly as painful as ours. The only difference is that we will be alive to cause more than one pain... every time we walk away."

As his chakra flared in response, Naruto was not the happiest person in Konoha at that moment. What the raven said to the blond infuriated him and inflamed his mood swings. Sasuke spoke as if he had never tried to lay a hand on Naruto, much less put a chidori in him. The pure, cocky _nerve_ of that bastard!

"Why...you...cocky...BASTARD!!" Naruto screamed in frustration. His emotions were strained, and he felt that he could have choked the ANBU then and there.

"How fucking _dare_ you," the blond ANBU hissed, **"You've** thought more of the situation than** me**? If I remember right, you weren't the one who went through crazy chakra flares, nutty hormones, insane cravings, or feeling the chakra of your **ex-**best friend any time that your hand touches your stomach! This child lives in _me,_ Sasuke! It's my family! I won't let you take it away!"

The raven retaliated quickly, "Would you **listen **to yourself? Naruto, you sound like you're thirteen again! Do you even know what it will be like to take care of something else? Feeding it, changing it, playing with it, keeping it healthy at all times of the day?"

"At least I'm willing to try," Naruto bit back," You're ready to punch another hole in me and forget this ever happened."

"I am **not **going to punch a hole in you, Naruto," Sasuke defended, "As for forgetting this incident, that's impossible. You know there's no use in trying to overlook something in our pasts."

A few silent seconds passed before each of the young shinobis simultaneously recalled their former sensei's advice to them for each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Remember, Naruto, ...Sasuke has and will always be affected by what has happened to him. The subject of 'family' is a delicate thing, mind warping- keep that in mind when facing him." _

_-_

"_Mine is this for you: People who are denied something cling to it when given the chance. I believe Naruto is driven by both selfishness and selflessness. A bit of an oxymoron, really..." _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto sighed. Why did Kakashi have to put his masked nose into their business?

"Sasuke?" questioned the demon vessel.

"Naruto," the prodigy answered.

"Listen," Naruto shoved his hands in his jacket pockets while his eyes shadowed over, "just... If you ever change your mind about this, come find me. Otherwise, just go on with your life and don't worry about me. Sakura-chan and Tsunade will help me. I don't need a useless teme around. Got it?"

Naruto turned his back on his former teammate. Jumping onto the rooftops, he rushed as far away from the raven as he could get. Sasuke remained rooted to the spot, wearing out the same name in his mind.

_'Naruto.'

* * *

_

**This is probably covered with mistakes! _._ I really need a beta or something... (or to stop finishing chapters at ungodly hours of the night)**

**Sorry about cutting this chapter up. I just wanted everyone to know that I'm still alive and writing. I'm so terribly sorry if you think it's short! The next chapter's gonna be pretty long, with a lot of thinking and flashbacks on Sasuke's part.**

**Please, please tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter, or my story in general, if it's your first time reading it.**

**Hope to bring out another chapter soon. Take care.**


	9. Mind of an Uchiha, part II

**Alright all, nothing much here to say. **

**I might be slowly going through and editing previous chapters. I've never done that before so I don't know if that sends out alerts or not. o.O**

**PS: It turns out that when I submitted chapter 8, went nuts and put words together 'likethis'. So if it happens in this chapter, you know who to spork. DX**

**Enjoy the nonstop flashbacks and pondering! :3 **

**PPS: Since this chapter is pointed towards more of Sasuke's view, ****it's gonna be a bit weird****. Just thought ya'd like to know. :p**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -Flashbacks**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 8, Part II: Mind of an Uchiha

_**((Early morning in Konoha. Sasuke finally returns from his meeting with Naruto.)) **_

There was a clap of thunder in the distance. A cry of the wind foretold that the clouds would soon release their swell onto Konoha. As the first fat drops began to fall, Sasuke gazed outward from the open bedroom shoji doors into an old garden, watching the rain pour into a tiny koi-filled pond. He sat quietly at his large work desk, precariously stacked with old and new paperwork. The grey-blue tinted scene appeared serene, but the calm of the rainstorm could not tame the Uchiha's inner turmoil.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Listen, just... If you ever change your mind about this, come find me. Otherwise, just go on with your life and don't worry about me. Sakura-chan and Tsunade will help me. I don't need a useless teme around. Got it?" _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Why did Naruto insist on being difficult? Each time Sasuke encountered the blond, it was not good for the either of them. How could Naruto have thought clearly on such a large commitment?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_This child lives in __**me**__, Sasuke! It's my family! I won't let you take it away!" _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke sighed. He thought to himself, 'Naruto sounded as if he were a genin again. His tone was so childish and defiant. How can someone who acts like that possibly bear the responsibility of parenthood and trying to become Hokage? Naruto just doesn't understand."

With that last thought, the raven immediately heard his own 13-year-old words at the Valley of the End.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_'What the hell do you know about me?!? You had nothing in the first place!! You don't know how it feels to lose them...you...!!! We suffer because of our bonds!'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto had looked so hurt when Sasuke said that to him. The raven could hear clearly the echoing words from the blond.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

'_I don't understand about real families and brothers...but...when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if it feels like being with a father. When I'm with you, I wonder...if it's like being with a brother.'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"A brother," Sasuke breathed. Naruto had considered him a brother once.

'A brother who also fathered his child,' a voice in the prodigy's mind added.

The Uchiha shook his head from such thoughts. He stood and paced over to his dresser. Pulling off his shirt, Sasuke caught a glimpse of the only two pictures in the room.

The first picture was of a genin Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and a younger Kakashi-sensei all smiling or frowning together. It was the only picture of Team Seven before Sasuke deflected.

The second more recent picture was of a gleaming new ANBU captain Naruto with his arm pulling a chunin Sasuke into the picture. That day had essentially been special for the both of them. For Naruto it was obviously due to his new, higher rank among the shinobis. For Sasuke what should have made that day special was, in part, what allowed Naruto to become an ANBU officer.

It was that day, that moment in time, that Naruto finally saved Sasuke from himself.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_'Where...am I?'_

_Sasuke blinked. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

That was the first place he remembered- the hospital in Konoha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Coming to consciousness, the raven realized too many things at once._

_'I lived. I'm the last Uchiha. This is a hospital, and I'm in restraints. It's Konoha, I know. Naruto saved me. No. Naruto kept me from dying in the same place as Itachi. Itachi. Itachi's gone. He's dead. He's finally dead. I did it, didn't I? My purpose...it's fulfilled. Then why am I alive? The Council will have me killed. Well, better to die here than in a God-forsaken hole.'_

_The sole Uchiha covered his unopened eyes with his hand. His head throbbed severely. _

"_Sasuke," a voice called out._

_The raven opened his eyes to reveal a patch of yellow fuzz in his vision. He could not see, but the prodigy knew the voice who called out to him. As Sasuke attempted to focus his sight, Ino hastily scribbled down the time that he regained full consciousness._

"_Don't worry about your vision. Your eyes suffered strain and will clear up soon," Ino told Sasuke promptly, "Excuse me for a moment, if you will. The head medic will want to know this." _

_She left quickly._

_The missing-nin rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. It was no use, though; the restraints only tightened as he pulled against them. _

_Sasuke stared at the ceiling. What would he do now? His life for the past thirteen years had been consumed by the desire to avenge his clan, but now that that desire was satisfied...what was left? Should he restore his clan? The raven scoffed at that idea. The Leaf Council would never dare allow him to live. It was actually a surprise that he had been given medical treatment. What was the Leaf's motive for that? Naruto would definitely never have the influence to persuade the Council to let Sasuke remain alive. Maybe it was a political reason. He would be revived long enough for the Konoha elders to use him as an example of what happens to those who deflect. Or could they simply wish to humiliate him by parading him through a trial with an inevitable verdict?_

_The creaking sound of the door opening snapped Sasuke from his pondering._

"_Sasuke," again his name was called by a female voice._

_This time, the raven turned his head to see a light pink blur enter the room. Sakura was the head medic? _

_Her strength was almost palpable as she approached the wounded missing-nin. He watched each of her moves as she strode forward with a chart in her arm, flipping through the pages until she stopped at his side. Here was the girl who once aggravated the very air Sasuke inhaled, now a young woman whose expression the Uchiha could not read. He rubbed his eyes again._

"_You've done a complete 360º, Sasuke," Sakura spoke as if he were an ordinary patient, "When Naruto brought you to me, your small intestines alone were battered enough that I almost proclaimed you dead on scene. I think you owe it to Tsunade-sama for teaching me so well and especially to Naruto for rushing you so quickly to me. You've flat lined twice since your stay here."_

_Sasuke remained silent. What was there for him to say to that?_

"_Also," the kunoichi continued, "I think you should know that you've been unconscious for nearly three weeks. Those chakra restraints are in place because the Council considers you an S-class missing-nin."_

_She paused, and Sasuke actually tried to strain to see her expression. What was she holding back?_

"_You're keeping something," Sasuke whispered, silently stunned that he could not speak beyond a low tone._

"_Perceptive even when you can't see," Sakura seemed to grin, "All you should know is that Naruto has been fighting very hard to get you a fair hearing with the Council. I know Naruto well, but I can bet that you see no point to his efforts. Whether or not you think that, it won't matter. I don't need to tell you how persistent he is... which reminds me...You have a visitor, Sasuke. The same visitor you've had nearly every day."_

_With that, Sakura turned and strode from the room. After a brisk moment, in which the prodigy lay motionless, a new blond entered the room and things turned quiet. Sasuke rubbed his eyes once more, this time making the image of the demon vessel standing before him clear._

"_Sasuke."_

_All the name calling irritated the raven. They knew his name. What was the point in telling him as if he did not know it himself?_

"_Naruto."_

"_How are you, Teme?" Naruto grinned. It was almost as if Sasuke had never left Konoha or put a Chidori in him. To the blond, it was like the raven had merely taken a long mission._

"_Why did you let me live?"_

_The question was simple, and it was all Sasuke wanted to know. Why did you save me? Why did you bother to let me live when I'm only going to be killed by the hands of the Leaf Council? These were not the Uchiha's exact thoughts, but the tone implied it._

_The blond was quick to retort, "Because you asked me to."_

_The statement sounded like the ones that usually preceded their genin arguments. The exchange continued without either orphan missing a beat._

"_No, I didn't. I-"_

"_-You wanted another chance."_

"_Dying makes you say untrue things, Naruto."_

"_...Do you honestly believe that, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke was hushed. The years had made Naruto more perceptive to details and unspoken intents. The Leaf shinobi would not say it aloud, but the missing-nin was aware that Naruto had heard his plea for life as Sasuke lay dying._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke finished changing from day clothes to sleep ones. Unceremoniously, he plopped onto his large bed and remembered how it seemed like only yesterday his blond friend was there on the other side.

"You always make things complicated," Sasuke told the empty half of the bed.

When they were genins, the blond always stopped the raven or stalled him in everything. While away at Orochimaru's, the dead last made things difficult as he popped up to 'save' the deflected heir. Even as Sasuke fought Itachi alone, Naruto complicated the outcome.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_A light mist settled firmly over the grounds; the newly disturbed earth proved evidence of a fresh battle._

_The last Uchihas stood out, their blood-stained eyes both dull and sharp with overuse and energy. Sasuke's shoulders were slumped with each heaving breathe he took. Itachi, too, showed signs of fatigue, but in a more subdued sense. His breathing was labored, each inhale and exhale made quietly as if to keep his strong front. _

_Brother watched brother, while another presence bore witness in the shadows. So long as Naruto did not interfere, Sasuke blatantly ignored his existence. _

_This was what he wanted. _

_His whole purpose laid here._

"_Sasuke," Itachi breathed. The younger raven stiffened. He bore his crimson eyes into his brother's hazing blood ones. Regardless of the outcome, death was coming to stake a claim. The next attack would be the last._

_Sharingans flared. Chakra reserves were drained. Nothing but a choking intent and hot white light was detected for miles once the siblings made contact, and minutes passed by the time everything cleared._

_Naruto, who had retreated several hundred yards, warily neared the war zone the brothers left behind. Each of the Uchihas was down, but the blond still sensed a staggering life that began to drift. Who was it though?_

"_(huff) (huff) Na..(huff)..ru," the demon vessel's ears twitched at hearing a battered version of his name. He dashed to Sasuke immediately._

_Naruto hastily yanked off his jacket to support his friend's head. He bent down to give the raven a once-over and flinched inwardly. In all gruesome honesty, Naruto looked as if he could not tell where his friend's blood soaked clothes ended and his torn, sweltering flesh began._

"_Is? (huff)," the missing-nin tried to ask. The blond knew the question, and he glanced tentatively over to Itachi. _

_Naruto appeared in awe to see the once-feared Uchiha sprawled out against the cold earth, his empty black eyes still bleeding from overuse._

"_He's," the ANBU's eyes met with the missing-nin's, "dead, Sasuke. You finally killed him."_

_The blond stood, hastily creating several clones to find Sakura and the others. _

_Sasuke's eyes clouded over. He was bleeding profusely, and his breathing had become irregular. There was a shearing pain that spread through his lower body, throbbing every time his heart beat. He only wanted to sleep now....just close his eyes.  
_

"_Sasuke, hey teme!" Naruto called to him, "Stay with me, bastard! Sakura'll be here to heal you in a few minutes, okay?"_

"_Naruto," Sasuke managed to steady his voice, "(huff) I deserved (huff) this."_

"_Don't say stupid things, Teme!" Naruto barked. _

"_(huff)...Dobe (huff)..." Dammit. Sasuke felt like his lungs were on fire. _

'This is the end,'_ he thought grimly, '_of the Uchiha clan.'

_Naruto's hair stood on end at the tone his friend used; his crystal blue eyes widened in shock when the only true smile to ever grace the Uchiha's face became visible. _

"_I finally (huff)..." the raven paused, needing to slow the burning in his lungs before continuing, "beat my bro-(huff)-ther...and I...(huff) (huff) go out like this."_

_Sasuke suddenly stopped breathing and caused Naruto to stop breathing as well. His vision was blurring. He could barely distinguish Naruto from the silhouettes of the background, but Sasuke knew Naruto was scared for him. _

_No, Naruto wasn't scared for the ex-Leaf. The dobe wasn't weak, only emotional. He was afraid he would lose Sasuke, his unrequited bond that he chased for over five years. __**((1))**_

_For Sasuke, it just felt so much better __**not **__to breathe. Dying felt better than living, but was he ready to die? After everything, the last Uchiha was going to fade out of existence as if he were never there? A small voice, sounding much like his younger self, muttered somewhere, 'What point is vengeance if you destroy yourself, too?' _

_He once believed there was a point. The cost of his self was meaningless before this. Now survival instincts kicked in._

"_Dobe," Sasuke uttered, and Naruto sighed a breath of relief._

_The raven gave a pained smirk and pushed all his strength into his next words, "What I wouldn't give...(huff)....to beat you into (huff) the ground...one last time."_

_That was it. Sasuke could do no more. He made his own form of a plea to Naruto, surrendering that the dead last would either send for Sakura again or try to heal Sasuke himself._

_He gathered a new shock though when a pair of arms, much stronger and warmer than Sasuke's at the moment, cradled the last Uchiha's form against its chest. A small wet mark touched against the raven's cheek. Naruto had picked up the heir, crying, and dashed off to find Sakura himself._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke knew he should have died, but even then Naruto stopped him.

_'Just as now, he wants to make things more complicated,' _hethought.

The Uchiha's mind once again wandered to the events in the second picture.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_The Council chamber was silent, sans the continued downpour that resonated outside. Naruto sat next to Tsunade as they both faced the Councilor's panel. Several ANBU and high ranking jonin were present at the hearing. All watched the Uchiha, who was bound with chakra-absorbing chains, with critical eyes. _

_Each Konohagakure council member read over their copy of Sasuke's defense scroll, presented to them by Naruto some minutes earlier. From what Sasuke had learned, Naruto had poured himself into the formal scroll required for Sasuke's judgment. The Council __**had**__ to agree, Naruto told to anyone who asked about it._

_Once each elder finished, the sole female of the group was the first to comment. _

"_You daresay we allow for this,..- this traitor to fully return to Konohagakure after all of the offenses reported?" the kunoichi Councilor scoffed. Her words echoed in variations, murmurs of agreement and nods of approval rippling through the retired shinobis._

"_We cannot accept this, even if the boy is of a prestigious bloodline," another Council member added._

"_He is from more of a disgraced bloodline, you mean," one leathery-faced member sneered, "I say we allow for the sharingan to die out with this one. That particular kekkei genkai __**((bloodline))**__ has become more of a burden than a gain to the village."_

"_I agree."_

"_You have a point."_

_SLAM!_

_All discussion stopped as Naruto's fists connected with the table before him, cracking it severely. _

"_Who do you dare to think you are talking about Sasuke like that?" he grit, eyes flashing over with a redness._

_Tsunade attempted to hush the young blond only to be stopped herself by the kunoichi Councilor who held up a hand._

"_You have absolutely __**no right **__to use that tone with any member here, d- hm,.. " The word 'demon' lingered on her aged lips. Naruto was fully aware of what she almost called him; he narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Demon, you wished to say?" his tone seethed with anger- not at her words toward him- but instead for the sharpened words directed at Sasuke, "Why hold back, __**Councilor-sama**__, if you and your fellows carry such an air as to take any tone with any person here? Maybe it is because you do not view me as a person,..."_

"_This is not about you, boy!" the leather-faced Councilor barked back._

_The ANBU's stare never left the kunoichi, "I fully know this, thank you. If you would have politely waited for me to finish, then you would see my point in this matter."_

_Naruto knew something like this might happen; he would have to use his trump card._

"_The Council knows of my ambition- which is to become the Rokudaime- sixth hokage. Yet all of you hold within your aging selves that same hatred towards me as the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. It cannot be denied my skill, abilities, or the times that I have helped save Konoha and its shinobi,... but there is something that can be waged against it."_

_He paused, and Tsunade could have sworn she saw a gleam of satisfaction grace the blond's eyes._

"_I give my word that if you agree to reinstate Sasuke as a Leaf ninja then I will take full responsibility for his actions. Should he ever return to his missing-nin status or attack a Leaf ninja with intent to kill without probable cause, then I will resign my efforts to become the sixth hokage."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_'He was willing to give up his dream to keep me alive,'_ Sasuke remembered solemnly.

The Uchiha rubbed his eyes and gave a yawn. Pulling the covers over himself, he continued to reminisce on his eccentric friend.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Why did you bother to defend me? It won't work," Sasuke hissed to the blond during the Council's adjournment. _

"_Yes it will. I've learned things from Tsunade about negotiating you know," Naruto spoke confidently._

_The raven gave a small growl, "You didn't answer me."_

_Naruto threw his hands behind his head, "Heh, I didn't, did I? Sorry..." He spaced out, his look becoming soft, yet serious._

"_I didn't think you would need to ask," he spoke quietly, "You were my first,...my most important...you still are."_

"_...You know how I feel about those," Sasuke left out the last word, the subject of their conversation._

_'Bonds.' _

"_Oh? I thought that could change after you attained your goal," the blond ANBU returned. _

_Before Sasuke could answer, though, the Council returned with their verdict._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_We, the Leaf Council Members, find in regarding to the behavior of former missing ninja Uchiha Sasuke, that should any killer intent reveal itself to a fellow Leaf ninja, you, Godaime Hokage, are bound by our decision to give an order to subdue the ninja-in-question by use of no less than four ANBU Black Operatives. One of which, if at all possible, shall be Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Tsunade merely nodded in reply._

"_Also in agreement, the Council hereby declares that if Uchiha Sasuke ever regains the status of missing ninja, or attacks another Leaf ninja without probable cause and intent to kill, Uzumaki Naruto will be held solely responsible and denied eligibility for Rokudaime."_

_Naruto smirked at his confidence and ability to word 'useless' formalities. He was also thankful for Tsunade teaching him such a skill._

"_However, should Uzumaki Naruto retract his defense of Uchiha Sasuke during a time in which the latter has not committed any offense, the preceding agreement becomes void. Uchiha Sasuke will lose his status within Konohagakure, and be immediately executed as an S-class missing ninja." _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_'They agreed not to kill me. Whatever Naruto said in his argument, it worked enough to where I'm still here today.'_

Sasuke did not need to mentally tell himself that. He lived with that fact every day now.

The question was that he had not been sure at the time that he even wanted to continue to live. There was nothing in his life left to do. How could he, after living as a rogue for nearly 6 years, just drop back into the mediocre routine Konoha offered? He had no purpose, and his logical mind told him that that meant there was no point in life.

But again, Naruto complicated the outcome. Sasuke could still clearly hear the demon holder screaming at him after the raven had let those thoughts slip.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You baka-bastard-asshole-teme!" Naruto jerked a still-recovering Sasuke up by his collar, "How stupid can you get?! You don't need a purpose in life to keep living! If everyone went around thinking as logically as you, Teme, then we'd all be dead!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto broke three bones that day, all in his own hand, and all against Sasuke's body.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_You want a purpose, Sasuke? (punch) Then I'll give you one. Your new purpose is to find someone to love."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke had been shocked by such a challenge coming from the raging blond. It was not in his character, was it?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_You know why, Teme? You need somebody to take your mind off killing and revenge. Your mind's been poisoned with that stuff!"_

"_...Why do you care if I love someone? Even to revive my clan, I wouldn't need it."  
_

"_You baka!" the punches resumed," Stop thinking so logically. I know you __**had**__ to have had emotions at some point in your life!"_

"_Those died a long time ago, Naruto."_

_Naruto struck Sasuke across the face, "Stop telling yourself that! It's not an excuse. You need a family and dammit if you're too lazy to get a girl or at least a dog, then it looks like you'll have to join my family." _

_Now the blond had calmed down_

_Not to mention he completely went off the deep end._

"_What?" Sasuke dead tone asked._

_Naruto continued as if he had not heard a question, "Of course, you'll have to become an Uzumaki. Uzumaki Sasuke. Eww that sounds weird. Oh well."_

_The raven pushed the blond down. He remained still for several moments, as did Naruto, knowing he had pissed the Uchiha off._

"_If it helps you sleep at night, I'll continue living," Sasuke turned to leave, "Now you and I are even."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

How was it that Naruto always managed to turn things in his favor? What power did he have to cause people to listen to him?

All the thoughts and memories swirled in the Uchiha's head, lulling him away into a deep sleep.

**~dreaming~dreaming~dreaming~dreaming~**

"_SASUKE!! SASUKE!!" _

_The scream was bloody._

"_What? What is it? What's wrong??" Sasuke uncharacteristically called back._

"_I can't do this without you dammit!"_

_The raven frantically whirred around in the darkness, trying to find the origin of the voice._

_An enormous burst of orange, red, and blue chakra larger than anyone could produce flared out along with another scream. Sasuke knew who it was! "Naruto!" he tried to call out. No sound emerged. He tried to run and continued to call, but he neither moved nor made a sound until..._

"_NARUTO!"_

"_Naruto, hold on!!"_

"_Naruto-kun!"_

_Suddenly Sasuke was passed by Sakura, Kiba, Lee, and many of Naruto's friends, all dashing off to help Naruto. Sasuke tried to run after them, and this time was successful. Quickly he ran to Naruto and gasped. This was not the Naruto Sasuke knew now. This Naruto wore white and red hokage robes, had golden hair that fell onto his face, and looked very large. This was a heavily pregnant Naruto! _

_The raven shivered. This Naruto was on his hands and knees, distressed, and seemed to be sweating._

_'No' the Uchiha thought, 'he's crying.'_

_Another flare erupted from within Naruto, throwing back the circle that had gathered around him. _

"_DAMMIT, SASUKE!!" the blond had yelled._

_Sasuke fell back but recovered just as quickly as the others who immediately returned to Naruto._

"_Naruto, hold on! It'll be okay," Sakura offered, "Someone get Tsunade here NOW!!"_

_All left in search of Tsunade, sans Sakura and Kiba._

_Kiba glared at Sasuke for the first time, "Why did you do this? First he loses you, now he loses his daughter, too."_

"_His daughter?" Sasuke asked._

_The flaring continued with Naruto's heart-retching screams._

"_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE??"_

_As Sasuke recovered again, Kiba and Sakura remained untouched by the flare._

"_What's wrong with him?" the raven finally asked._

"_Why, nothing is wrong with dear little Naruto-kun," Sakura's voice hissed._

_Sasuke froze in a defense stance. Sakura turned towards the Uchiha only to reveal the face of Orochimaru. Ripping himself from Sakura's body, the snake gently bent beside Naruto, who was in his own world of pain. Orochimaru tenderly licked Naruto's tear-stained face, enraging Sasuke to the core._

_But before Sasuke could strike against the snake, Kiba's dog attacked it. Akamaru bit harshly into the snake's throat and both disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

"_Bonds make you weak, Sasuke." _

_Sasuke whirred around. Kiba was gone, and in his place stood Itachi, pale as death with solid black eyes that bled._

"_No. No, you're dead."_

"_A bond such as this one shows that you will always be weak," the lifeless Itachi droned._

"_I killed you!" the raven screamed._

_Itachi stretched out his bone-exposed hand, "The Uchihas end with us. They should have ended with me, but such is my fate."_

"_SASUKE!" the heir suddenly heard from his friend. _

_Naruto gawked at Sasuke as if he had just appeared. The blond continued to cry and he, too, reached out to the Uchiha._

"_Sasuke, please, help me. I need you now," Naruto openly begged. All the desire in the world could not compare to the look Naruto gave Sasuke._

_Something inside Sasuke pulled at him. Those eyes...those innocent, murder-less eyes weighted on the prodigy._

"_Little brother," Itachi called, "I am your destiny. I am your fate. Join me in my cold bed, and come where you belong."_

"_Teme," Naruto gripped his bulging stomach, "You were never evil. Your family forgave you. Stay with me, and make a new family."_

"_Your time is gone."_

"_Your time has come."_

"_Die like an Uchiha."_

"_Live like a man."_

"_Family first."_

"_Family first."_

"_...Chose, Sasuke."_

**~dreaming~dreaming~dreaming~dreaming~**

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, waking from the horrible dream that imprisoned him.

The rain was pouring outside. A creak of the floor boards and Sasuke immediately snatched a kunai from his nightstand and hurled it. It was caught, and a white-caped figure emerged from the shadows.

"Do you always aim to kill after dreaming of Naruto?" Neji asked.

Sasuke unintentionally hissed.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke stood from his bed.

Neji tossed Sasuke a scroll.

"A new mission," the captain replied, "Hokage-sama has reason to believe a large group of missing-nins is gathering on our western border, near the territory between Leaf and Sand. Confirm and prevent, kill on sight. We only have two months."

"Understood. Departure date/location?"

"Disclosed in the encrypted scroll. Eliminate when read."

"Understood."

That was the end of it. Neither of the two were particularly happy with having to work with one another, but they spared each other the small talk and carried out missions quickly.

Sasuke bowed and Neji disappeared back into the shadows. Once alone, Sasuke audibly sighed. He scanned the scroll and set it aflame. He did not have much time to prepare, so the Uchiha threw together all of the very basics that he would need.

Sealing his house, Sasuke set out into the rain in a direction opposite of the departure point. Dashing along the rooftops, the heir was a mere blur in reaching his needed points.

Reaching his final stop, Sasuke watched the apartment's occupant dozing in his bed. Like lighting Sasuke was in and out, without anyone ever knowing he was there.

In another part of Konoha, White Tiger and his team quietly rendezvoused and set off from their home for the next two months.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**((Later that morning, in Konoha...))**_

All of Konoha awoke to the shouts and joyous cries of a certain blond ANBU, happily discovering that he had been visited by the 'ramen fairy' and given enough specialty prenatal-brand ramen to last for two months.

* * *

**((1))- Don't forget, in the current story, Naruto and Sasuke are 20. In this flashback,though, they're around 18-19 because Naruto has been chasing Sasuke since they were 13. **

**Sorry for the crappy end right there, but I just couldn't help to make Sasuke seem somewhat human. I'm posting right before work, so I didn't have time to read over this. Sorry if there are any mistakes!!**

**((PS: Reviews fuel me. The more reviews, the more motivation to hurry-the-crap-up with the next chapter!))**

**Next chapter: No title, but Naruto has his visit with Tsunade. :p**


	10. Sonogramaru jutsu! Naruto's first exam!

**Alright, from now on, I'm not rushing chapter endings like that anymore. ("._.) The ramen thing made me feel as if I wrote a Naruto filler or something. I do have reasons for that though and the fact that Sasuke didn't apologize or leave a note. **

**Besides, what kind of note could Sasuke leave Naru-chan? **

"**Sorry that I've been taking this whole knocked-you-up thing negatively. Next time I'll take it better and promise to pick out the pastels myself. **

**I've decided within less than a day of trying to convince you of the illogical-ness of keeping our baby, that I love you and want to keep making Uchiha-Uzumaki babies with you! Love you, Naru-chan! Take care until I get home! **

**Love, Sasu-kun" **

**...So yea. **

**Oh, and the whole daughter thing, I'm just playing around with gender and names throughout the story, so be prepared for all kinds of Uchimaki/Uzucha babies! XD (I, of course, already know the name and gender of the next Uchiha-Uzumaki generation!)**

**Onward to the next chapter!! Oh, and thanks all for the many reviews! :D**

**PS- Lots of dialog this chapter. :3**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: So-no-gramaru jutsu! Naruto's first exam!

Naruto was happy.

He was blatantly, utterly happy. Waking up to find his most favorite food in a form in he discovered he could actually eat was more than enough to put the blond in high spirits, not to mention that he had plenty to last him until he found out who brought him such a present.

_'I betcha it was Sakura-chan,' _Naruto guessed as he pulled on an orange shirt with its black Uzumaki spiral.

Beaming, Naruto quickly tied on his headband and jumped into some black pants, intent on finding his pink friend. Before he could make it to his door, though, there was a knock.

"Come in!" the ANBU shouted from his room, "It's open!"

The door creaked and from the other room came a reply, "You shouldn't randomly shout things like that unless you know who it is, Naruto. What if I had been a missing-nin?"

"Then, Sakura-chan," the blond replied, "I'd have to ask myself two things: One, what is a missing-nin doing in Konoha in the middle of the day, much less _my_ house; and two, how am I an ANBU if I can't sense the difference between an intruder and you at my door?"

The medic-nin could think of no reply.

"So I see you found a way to still have ramen," Sakura remarked, glancing into the living room/dining room/kitchen where several boxes of specialty-brand prenatal ramen lay.

The demon holder tugged his sandals on, "Oh come on! I know you were the one who brought me all those. Even **I** didn't know there was a ramen for pregnant people!"

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto's use of the word 'people' instead of 'women'.

"Don't you mean women?" she correctively asked.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head, "Oh, well, yea. You know what I mean. Now really, admit it and tell me where you got the ramen from! Please!"

Naruto flashed Sakura his huge puppy eyes.

"Naruto, stop that," the pink haired girl avoided his eyes, "I swear I wasn't the one who gave you that. Do I look like I could afford to splurge on 200 packs of rare ramen?"

"...Yes."

More puppy face.

"Well I didn't get it for you, so stop your puppy eyes," Sakura began to sound like Tsunade.

Naruto faked a sob, "Sakura-chan, don't be so mean about it! Pweze?"

The medic turned on her heel and strode towards the door, "Looks like I'm going to have to tell Tsunade that you won't be able to make your appointment ...and I was going to treat you to lunch afterwards, too."

"Lunch?!" Naruto snapped into happy mode again.

A moment after, he processed the rest of the sentence, "Wait, appointment? What appointment?"

"The one for your sonogram and checkup, of course," Sakura looked at the other shinobi, "You have to have them to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

"Oh," Naruto felt a twinge of awkwardness about getting a prenatal checkup, "Why didn't the old woman come herself then? Why'd she send you?"

Sakura practically shoved her friend out the door before answering, "I don't know ...because she's hokage and she can. Now let's go, Naruto. You're already late."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Why long time no see, Naruto," Tsunade greeted the pair as she turned on a nearby machine.

They entered into the private exam room that was sectioned off especially for the expectant ANBU's visit. Only Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade were in that wing of Konoha's outpatient ward.

"What's up, Baa-chan? You getting too old to do things for yourself?" Naruto gestured to Sakura.

The hokage ignored him for a moment before replying, "For your information, I am a very busy woman. Sakura is here to observe a few things and take over for a few of your visits. Now, take off everything but your boxers."

"She is?" Naruto glanced at his friend.

Sakura had just taken Naruto's chart from Tsunade and was writing in it when the blond looked at her.

"Yea, I am. Is that okay with you?" she questioned, concerned.

As the blond began to undress, he shook his head yes. Sakura was one of the people Naruto trusted most. Of course he would not feel uncomfortable having her as a doctor.

"I was just wondering why," he said.

Tsunade told him earnestly, "I'm the hokage, Naruto. As much as I want to be here for you, that's not always possible."

"Oh," Naruto answered.

He wondered. Would he ever say those words to this child, too?

"Naruto, are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea, I am," he replied.

Tsunade told Naruto to sit on the exam table where she took Naruto's vitals. She checked his blood pressure, breathing, heart. All the usual things that she would do with a woman.

"Good. Everything checks out perfectly," the older woman nodded.

Sakura checked off and recorded the new vitals while noticing, "Compared from your last physical six months ago, you seem to be in even better shape."

The blond, who was already bored with the exam, sighed, "Well of course. I haven't been on any missions in forever! All I've been able to do is train and fight with whoever I can find! Good thing Kiba and Lee are both still training their academy rookies or else I'd have no one! When am I going to have another mission, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed. The truth was that Naruto probably would not have another mission for several months.

"We'll take about that later," she replied, "Lay down now so we can get a view of that kid."

Naruto almost fell down.

"W-what? How are you gonna do that?" he inquired nervously.

Sakura handed the Godaime a bottle, which Tsunade shook vigorously.

"Well normally since it's so early on, I would put this," she held up a stick like object, "into the woman's vaginal opening."

Naruto paled. He only had one opening, and he would damned to let anyone get near his nether regions with that thing. Tsunade laughed.

"But with your case, I'm going to try using this," she said as she poured a small amount of lubricating liquid onto the ANBU's stomach.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped, "It's cold!"

"Oh calm down. You've endured much worse," the old woman scolded, "This method is different. It's used when the baby is bigger and easier to see. I run this," she showed Naruto another object, "over your abdomen. It allows us to send signals into your body which reflect off of surfaces and reveal a sketchy image. I'm going to try to see if I can find where the baby has embedded itself within your abdomen, because I'm sure it's going to need a way to connect to your physical body and not just your chakra channels alone."

"You mean like a parasite?" Naruto asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, in a way," Tsunade talked as she put away the liquid, "With a woman, the baby is connected through the umbilical cord to the placenta, where it can receive nutrients and oxygen from the mother's blood. In the most gruesome thinking, a baby is a parasite. It gains nutrients from the mother without giving any positive effect back. The baby would need to establish a way to get nutrients from you. It only makes sense that it would need to attach itself to some part of your body."

"I see," the blond answered, "That gave me a headache."

The hokage smiled, "Don't worry, just know that the baby would never have been created unless it could put itself somewhere inside you. Now hold still while I take a look."

Tsunade pulled on a pair of latex gloves and gently spread the cool clear liquid all across Naruto's abdomen, making a clear, even coating. Then she reached for a white, handle-like device that was connected to a large machine with a screen.

As the end of the device touched the blond's body, the screen lit up with activity. It appeared to Naruto, though, to look like simple lines and spaces.

After a moment, he began to feel anxious that something was wrong.

"Why isn't anything showing up??" the blond asked, sounding more panicked that he wanted to.

Tsunade's gaze continued to be directed at the screen, searching fruitlessly through the void space. Meanwhile, the blond looked to Sakura for an answer, but the kunoichi merely stood by the hokage, biting her lip.

"Wait! What was that?" Sakura pointed out on the monitor.

As Tsunade brought the sonogram device back to where Sakura had indicated, Naruto suddenly felt very uneasy. What if he could not see the baby?

The device returned to its previous spot, and the monitor displayed at odd sight. There was a rounded, solid-looking object on the side of Naruto's large intestine.

"I-is that it?" Naruto swallowed hard. There was nothing there for him to see! Where was the baby??

The Godaime pressed a few buttons and turned off the machine. She wiped off the liquid from Naruto's abdomen and the device before carefully putting it back with the machine.

"Yes and no," she answered, handing Naruto a small printout picture of the round object, "Sometimes, there are cases of kunoichis who have partners with very potent chakra. That chakra is so potent, that it surrounds the womb like a defense barrier, providing extra protection against blows or attempts to damage the baby. Apparently this is the situation with yourself and Sasuke."

The blond sat up and glanced down at the picture. It was a hard thing for him to see. All there was was a sphere on his large intestine. How could Naruto possibly envision a child coming from that? The sight disconnected the young ANBU from the situation, and for a brief moment, he understood what Sasuke saw the day he told Naruto to get rid of it. It **did** look like nothing more than something Naruto needed to have removed.

A tear dripped onto the small black and white picture, causing Naruto to snap back to the present.

"S-so this is it? This is all we'll see?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Naruto. I hate to say this, but we'll just have to wait and watch," the hokage tried her best to answer gently.

"What about a heartbeat?" Sakura interjected, "Could Naruto be able to hear that?"

"Hmm," Tsunade thought for a moment, "It may be possible, but not now. Naruto's only about six weeks."

Sakura searched her notes, "Don't you mean six weeks by standards of a female pregnancy? Taking into account the fact that he doesn't have a last period to keep count from, wouldn't the day of his conception begin the count instead?"

The Godaime nodded, "You have a point. That would mean that Naruto is only four weeks, which is too early to be able to get any kind of heartbeat-"

"HELLO?! Can you two _please_ stop speaking like (sniff) I'm not even here?? (sob)" Naruto growled and sobbed simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto," Sakura apologized, "Sensei, are we done with Naruto now?"

The older woman reached into her medical bag, pulled out a filled syringe, and answered, "I'm afraid not. Naruto, do you mind if Sakura and I have a little chat with the beast that bore you this burden?"

The blond lay back down on the exam table and gave a small nod of approval, still pouting from feeling neglected.

"Okay then," Tsunade spoke, injecting whatever medicine it was that pulled Naruto into a deep sleep.

"Sakura," the old medic-nin began, "you might want to take a seat. This is the part of the exam that I wanted to show you how to do."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_**What the hell do you want, you damn old hag??"**_ Naruto seemed to snarl at Tsunade.

The ANBU's body had, of course, been restrained before allowing the demon to emerge, so the hokage took the insult without a hitch.

"Kyuubi, answer my few questions and you'll be left in peace," Tsunade spoke curtly.

The fox demon continued to growl at the hokage, glaring at her with red eyes that shook Sakura's nerves. Kyuubi caught a glimpse of the pink-haired ninja's disturbed look. His growl slowly turned into a smirk as his eyes stared intensely towards the kunoichi.

"_**You must be Sakura,"**_ a rougher version of Naruto's voice spoke huskily, "_**Heh, the brat used to dream about you a lot. I had my own dreams, you know,...but those involved more **__**sadistic**__** methods."**_

SLAP!

"Sakura, what are you doing!? That's Naruto you're hitting!" the Godaime grabbed Sakura's hand before the kunoichi could lay another blow.

Sakura was fuming at the pure cockiness of the demon. What nerve he had to make such comments! To her, this being was not Naruto at all, so it was very easy for her to just give it to Kyuubi. Too bad Naruto's condition complicated things.

"Let's just get on with this, Tsunade-sensei," Sakura puffed.

Tsunade nodded and pulled out an empty needle and vial of clear liquid.

"This," she began, "is a special type of high strength tranquilizer that is used to subdue and induce sleep in very strong class ninja. Usually, this drug is kept in Fire Country in only small amounts, due to the effectiveness and lethal nature of its components. For Naruto, you will use this at any time that you need to communicate with the demon. However, there are two important rules that I am giving you to follow while possessing this drug, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and made a small note or two on a clipboard for reference.

"First, when you administer this to Naruto, due to his special circumstance, you must dilute the dosage to one-third part," the older medic-nin indicated the dose, "Second, you **must** have permission from me to

use this. You can't allow for Naruto to have too much exposure to such a high medication in his state."

"I understand," Sakura replied.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of, we can ask our questions."

The hokage put away the medicine, "Kyuubi?"

"_**Finally remembered I was here?"**_ the possessed Naruto scratched his face.

The Godaime rolled her eyes, "Of course! How could I forget the great Kyuubi?"

Sakura nearly burst out laughing. Tsunade's sarcasm towards the fox demon, along with the look Kyuubi had on Naruto's face, was priceless.

"Alright, genius," Tsunade continued, "I need to know- since I don't honestly have a clue- how you had planned on getting out of Naruto once the your body was viable enough to survive."

The demon crossed his arms, _**"Simple. As I constructed an environment for myself, I created a lining of special chakra which surrounds the inside of the chakra womb. It was created to only expand so far, and then it would burn through the womb to create a passageway for me to escape."**_

"That would have killed Naruto," Sakura breathed sharply as a vision of a gutted Naruto invaded her mind.

Kyuubi grinned, "Exactly."

"But it would have also left you helpless," Tsunade reasoned, "What would you have done then? A human infant can't care for itself no matter how strong its genetic background is."

"_**That may be true, but I am obviously not human,"**_ Kyuubi retorted, _**"I could have overtaken the small human easily, and become a smaller version of myself, just as the brat would allow me to do with his body **_((1))_**."**_

The hokage gave an exasperated sigh, "Well great. So not only do we need to worry about keeping Naruto and the baby healthy, but now we're going to have to figure out a way to remove the baby before the chakra burns a damn hole through his body!"

"And even worse," Sakura added, "there's no definite way for us to know just how mature the baby is. There is the possibility that it may mature faster than human children in female gestation, or it could possibly mature slower. How can we know without a sonogram?"

"_**If I could interrupt your **_**'****completely stimulating'**_**conversation for a moment,"**_ Kyuubi rolled Naruto's eyes, _**"The brat's already waking up."**_

"Oh," Sakura breathed. She glanced at Tsunade for a decision.

"Alright, Kyuubi," the Godaime nodded, "that's all for now."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"So that's the situation?" Naruto asked solemnly.

The hokage nodded as the blond continued to redress.

"All we can do is watch over you as carefully as possible, and try to prepare for anything," Sakura told her friend.

Naruto's eyes shadowed over.

"Are you going to keep me under lock and key then?" he asked in an almost bitter tone.

Tsunade humphed, crossing her arms as she replied, "Now you know that's not what's going to happen."

The blond glanced upward.

The Godaime paused for a moment before continuing her answer, "You asked about work, right? Well, since you're completely useless to send on missions now, I'm just going to be forced to start your training sooner than expected."

"Training?" Naruto stared at the older woman.

"To become hokage, of course," Tsunade grinned.

* * *

**((1)) As seen in Shippuuden.**

**I've got a poll up in my profile for ya'll! '****W****hat minor pair would you like to see hinted more in Unlikely Bond?'****Go vote and make an impact in the story! :3 **


	11. A Picture Worth 1,000 Words

**I have a feeling that the last chapter wasn't very popular. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you all who provided advice about pregnancy and sonograms. I didn't really have anyone to ask about those things, and all of my information came from the Internet. Please, though, keep in mind that-**

**1) Naruto doesn't have a period to basic his pregnancy off of (that's how pregnancy weeks are counted)**

**2) Kyuubi predicted that Naruto wouldn't have a 9-month gestation, so things would occur faster than a normal pregnancy (Kyuubi's prediction was 7 months)**

**F.Y.I.- Naruto was 4 "Naru weeks" at his first exam. (six female weeks) **

**PS: My first sonogram was at 5 weeks, and it wasn't until now at 15 weeks that my doctor even tried doing a sonogram on my stomach. But could you imagine poor Naruto getting a vaginal sonogram stick up his....? O.O**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -Flashbacks

* * *

**

Chapter 10: A Picture of 1,000 Words

Thunder clapped in the distance as lightening momentarily lit up the slate sky. Cool breezes carrying the scent of rain and spring flowers danced through the partially opened window, filling the aged apartment of the demon vessel. Three large bowls were scattered across the floor in front of Naruto's bed. Just as the rain started once more, the bowls began to serve their purpose of catching drops that came in through damaged parts of the ceiling. Several piles of yellowed scrolls and delicate books lay on the crumpled sheets of the tiny bed, some opened and some sitting quietly collecting dust. An annoying timer began to ring, and the sound of a toilet flushing followed. Emerging from the bathroom was a sleepy blond in his tattered orange pj bottoms who yawned widely before shuffling over to check on his dinner of red beans and rice.

"Oh no," the young man sighed while attempting to scrape at the rice that had decided to cling to the pot for dear life. He would be eating his meal burnt today.

The charred rice did not look appealing, even with the beans laid on top to hide blackened parts. Naruto knew he was not the greatest at cooking anything else besides ramen, but a little voice in his head echoed that there was a first time for everything. After all, he would soon need to feed another mouth that, if it was anything like Sasuke, would quickly grow tired of ramen every night.

So here Naruto was, sitting at his small table with the aroma of burnt food lingering throughout the room. He meagerly forced the sustenance down, hoping that the medicine Tsunade had given him would keep it there. Throwing up was Naruto's least favorite thing about being pregnant.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Bleck, gah! Never, never, _never _again!" Naruto tramped into his room and threw himself onto the bed, sending a pile of papers fluttering to the floor as a result. Grumbling he slid off the bed and picked up each stained sheet.

The demon vessel could still hear the hokage's words from nearly a week ago.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Here ya go, kid. This is your hokage training," Tsunade smiled coyly as she tapped the top most book in a large pile that covered half of her desk. _

_Some of the titles that were still legible seemed so bland and useless: __A Detailed History of Konoha Vol. 1-8__, __Shodai Hokage: The First,__Nidaime Hokage: The Second,__Konohagakure: Leaf Village,__ and __Prominent Shinobi Genealogy Vol. A-F__._

_Naruto stared in bewilderment, "You don't really want me to read all __**those **__do you?"_

_The old woman grinned widely in response, "Only if you ever wish to be hokage."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She had expected him to read half of the books and scrolls in one week. So far, Naruto had managed to struggle through some of the scrolls on elemental jutsus and the first hokage's history. He felt as if he were an academy student again. Only this time, the demon vessel actually understood the importance of studying such decrepit texts.

Someone once told him when he was young that it was important to study the past so that future generations would not make the same mistake. Who it was that gave Naruto that advice, Naruto could not remember. It may have been Iruka in the academy, or Jiraiya during those years of training aboard. There was even the possibility that the third hokage could have been the one to give that advice.

For now, the blond shinobi merely scratched his head as he sat on the floor and decided to find something semi-interesting.

The first thing he picked up was a brown book with gold lettering that had been half scuffed off. Naruto could still make out the title, _Valley of the End, Konoha's Most Powerful Clash_.

_'The Valley of the End,'_ the ANBU sighed. He would not be surprised if a second book would be written one day on Konoha's second greatest clash at the End. That book was put gently aside for later and another was chosen. This time it was a scroll that Naruto opened to find the title, _Taijutsu's Importance in History_.

"This sounds perfect for Lee," he commented. Maybe he could loan it to the enthusiastic sensei after Naruto finished it.

Third time is the charm for some people. This proved true for Naruto, too. The next book he spotted stood out against the others, and the blond was surprised he had not noticed the book before. It was the thickest of the books and the pages were edged in a gold foil. This particular book was the newest looking and was probably written during the third's or fourth's time. The cover showed no major signs of wear nor did the pages, once Naruto opened the book. The book, _Prominent Shinobi Genealogy, Special Revised Edition: Uchihas_, turned out to be very current. The most recent chapter listed Sasuke as the last Uchiha and Itachi as dead. Tsunade must have thought to add it.

Casually flipping the pages, Naruto settled on the section of the Uchihas during the third and fourth hokage's leadership. There were profiles on each active Uchiha ninja that listed their special skills and abilities, sharingan capabilities, and any points of interest. Almost each Uchiha had a picture, too, and this is what really caught Naruto's attention. He glanced at Sasuke's parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. What he saw took him by surprise.

Except for a then young Itachi and Sasuke's father, Fugaku, all of the Uchiha clan shown appeared to Naruto to be kind, happy people. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, gave the impression that she was especially gentle with her loved ones. On the other hand, Fugaku's points of interest listed that he was known to be stern and show favoritism to Itachi even after Sasuke was born. This made Naruto wonder. Who was Sasuke before the clan's murder?

The blond believed for years that he and Sasuke were the same- alone and without love. Naruto did not fully accept when Sasuke said to him years ago in the Valley of the End that they were different. In Naruto's mind, Sasuke had never been loved. Sasuke was just like him. It was easy to see Sasuke pained and lonely, but seeing a picture of the woman who cared for Sasuke as a child hurt Naruto. At one time, Sasuke was happy. He loved and was loved back. He laughed, played, and enjoyed simple things like other children. It was only due to forces out of Sasuke's control that he became the person he was now.

Naruto had always been treated the same and essentially had carried the same personality and outlook since he was very young. The general village had always despised him. With Sasuke, though, the case was different. There was a time when Sasuke was a completely different person, one that Naruto never knew. Could this Sasuke who was capable of love and laughter still be alive in some tucked away corner of the current Sasuke's persona?

The blond sighed and shut the book. He allowed his body to fall onto his paper covered bed. Naruto was getting a headache from all this. He felt drained and tired as if any remaining will had left his body. The young ANBU was now questioning many of his actions regarding his raven haired friend. What right did he have to decide what was best for Sasuke? If the Uchiha had wanted to die after killing Itachi, then why did Naruto interfere? Why _did_ he fight Sasuke so hard for the illogical and embarrassing situation he was now facing? Why did Naruto cling desperately to Sasuke for years?

The demon vessel covered his head with his pillow, feeling ashamed and selfish. He thought that he had not been very good to Sasuke. Yet the heir continued to be in the blond's life.

After Itachi,...

After their intimate encounter,...

Even after Naruto threatened Sasuke,...

The raven was still there.

Naruto turned on his side and faced the gray-tinted windows covered in a constant rain. His azure eyes drooped with exhaustion, the image of the slate world blurred and faded.

"Sasuke,...I'm sorry," he muttered.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**((Deep in the forests of the western Leaf border...))**_

"_Na-!_" Sasuke awoke with a start.

Neji, who was on guard, threw a rare sideways glance at the Uchiha. At least he did not throw a kunai this time.

_'Damn Uchiha,'_ the Hyuuga mentally sighed.

* * *

**Yay. Short chapter! :3 Coming up with the book titles was fun!**

**I thought this would be a good place to stop. The next chapter shall pick up with our dear Uchiha. :D**

**And remember, this chapter was all about Naruto's view. If it sounds a little wacky, well, he's pregnant, and sometimes being pregnant throws off your reasoning. 8D**

**Thank you all so very, very much for the congratulations! Hope you all liked this little chapter! Please review! :3**


	12. Dreams: the Paths and Possibilities

**So,...**

**I re-read UB from the beginning and… OMG. I should be hung by my toes in the dungeons of Hogwarts (snickers). Seriously, I knew I would have to go back for some editing, but I've realized all the plothole mistakes that I've made really need to be fixed. I blended a bit of DBZ elements into UB, like how suddenly everyone can sense chakra the way Goku & co. could sense ki. (slaps self)**

**I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the story so far, but I'm afraid many of you might become upset with me in the following chapters. (evil grin) For those of you who have read up to this point and have though "poor Naruto" muhahahaha… you have **_**no**_** idea. The things I want to do to Naru-chan are endless, and I've already thought of several other fics to write to be able to express them all! MUHAHAHAHAA!!**

**WARNING: PART OF THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE MUCH SENSE…RIGHT NOW. BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE. ('kay thanks cool!)**

**But beyond that, let's just return to the events at hand, shall we? :3**

**NEXT!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Dreams: the Paths and Possibilities...

_Things seemed peaceful and warm. Wherever Sasuke was, it was warm. He turned over in his sleep and cringed when sunlight pierced his closed eyes. He felt around hastily for another pillow and covered his face. Once the light was thankfully blocked out, Sasuke inhaled deeply and caught an odd scent. Whatever it was, it smelled nice- like cinnamon or good shampoo. _

_Just then, a dull thumping noise roused the Uchiha. Sasuke shot up from his sleep and realized he was in his room. Quickly, he reached for a kunai he kept on his nightstand but discovered in its place a half empty foam cup which splashed cold ramen juice onto the bed. Sasuke swore loudly at the moment that the thumping noise came to a halt at his bedroom door. _

"_DADDY!! PAPA'S UP AND HE JUST SAID THE 'F' WORD!!" yelled a small blur of black and red as it burst through the door and flew onto Sasuke. With his sharingan activated, the Uchiha was met by the gaze of two soft, pale baby blue eyes. The child (a girl) had long black hair that fell over her eyes and the most fragile looking frame the prodigy had ever seen. Her red pajamas were snug against her skin, making her appearance look like that of a skeleton. Sasuke was almost frightened by her pale glass-and-paper look. _

_The little girl grinned, "Papa! Papa! Papaaa!! It's time to wake upppp!!"_

_The child grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt and shook it. At this point, Sasuke's expression was blank and dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?_

"_Aiko, shut up! I doubt the first thing Dad wants to hear in the morning is your horrific excuse for screeches," a preteen aged blond boy said as he calmly entered the room. _

_Sasuke's now normal eyes gave a visibly shocked look at the Naruto carbon copy that approached the bed. The boy's features matched Naruto's exactly, and Sasuke would have definitely labeled that boy as the dobe were it not for the eerily familiar Uchiha-like personality. The boy took hold of the girl in an attempt to pry her from Sasuke, and in turn the Uchiha made no effort to stop the two children from bickering. Instead he put his head into his hands to rub the migraine that was brewing._

"_Brat!"_

"_Stupid head!"_

"_Crybaby!"_

"_Meanie!" _

"_Tomi! Let go of Aiko you baka, and __**stop**__ acting like Teme! NOW!" _

_Sasuke's head shot up so fast his neck popped. He almost smiled at the familiar face. Naruto stood firm in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed._

_He barked at the younger blond boy, "You know how much of a bastard Sasuke is in the morning. Now you two go get dressed or you'll spend the day cleaning out the whole house!"_

_Sasuke kept his eyes on the older looking blond man who wore nothing but orange pajama pants. He watched Naruto herd the two children out of the room, flabbergasted by scene taking place. Was he drunk again? Had he been injured on a mission and was now trapped in a coma of some twisted sort?_

_The raven wandered in his thoughts until he heard the click of a lock on the door. He snapped his attention back to Naruto. Sasuke felt odd watching his shirtless teammate and was uncomfortable with the unfamiliar look the blond was giving him. He had never seen Naruto's eyes directed so intensely at him. What was the dobe thinking? His gaze would not break from the Uchiha's as he slowly approached the bed._

"_Naru-" Sasuke began before the blond jumped on top of him, pressing his tan body against Sasuke's pale one. Naruto's tongue forced itself into Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke went rigid. He pushed against Naruto to break away long enough to snap at the other man, "__**Get off!**__"_

_His command landed on deaf ears as Naruto continued to violate him. Sasuke felt his face glow red as the blond's wandering appendages slid closer and closer down to the raven's most intimate parts. Naruto released Sasuke's mouth from his hold and instantly attacked the left side of Sasuke's neck. The prodigy was taken aback by the feel of his best friend's teeth grazing such an untouched part of his body. Sasuke was equally shocked with himself at hearing the gasp that emanated from his chest. His hands gripped the sheets and certain parts began to respond to Naruto's touch in ways that the raven had never expected. From all this, only one thought came to the frozen Uchiha's mind._

_God… Did this feel good?_

_Sasuke's body gave an unconscious, unwilling shiver of 'yes'. Naruto chuckled._

"_We shouldn't be doing this," Naruto growled seductively._

'Those words…'_ thought Sasuke._

_Sasuke's surroundings morphed instantly. Morning became midnight; sharp, clear shapes started to blur; the smell of sake flooded the air; shirtless Naruto became girl Naruto; the blond's noises became higher pitched._

_It was the night of the party, and poor Sasuke's mind surged with memories. Everything came jumbled up; it was all random thoughts, feelings, actions._

--'I hate parties.'

…_the groping of bodies…pressing together…_

_-- "Heya, big boy."_

-- 'What a bitch…annoying as Naruto…'

…_tan, smaller hands running through short raven hair… _

_-- "Who are you and why should I care?"_

_-- "A girl…and because you gotta restart your clan with someone!"_

… _lips fighting for dominance…bodies, too…constant competition of superior ability…_

-- 'Why am I listening? ..shouldn't drink..'

…_removing all barriers…pressing tan to pale… pure pleasure…_

_-- "Hehe, I'm not (hick) you'd ya think I am!!"_

_-- "Then…(slurred) who're ya?"_

…_touching, tasting, scratching, grinding…_

_-- "Nuh-uh!! Guess!"_

…_syncing, stroking, peaking…_

_--"We shouldn't be doing this."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Na-!_" Sasuke awoke with a start.

Neji, who was on guard, threw a rare sideways glance at the Uchiha. At least he did not throw a kunai this time.

_'Damn Uchiha,'_ the Hyuuga mentally sighed.

'_What the __**fuck**__?'_ Sasuke asked as he mentally shook his head.

The Uchiha was covered in a cold sweat. Gripping his sheets, he was aware of a slight arousal. Sasuke readjusted himself quickly.

"H-how long until my shift?" Sasuke deferred.

Neji sighed. He really was not looking forward to doing this mission with a distracted Uchiha.

"Do you believe you are still capable of maintaining a vigil?" the Hyuuga asked.

Sasuke appeared offended by the comment.

"You should know that of anyone, we are the most capable," he retorted hotly.

The tension between Neji and Sasuke was always thick, and now it grew thicker. Each did not like the other; working together under normal conditions was taxing enough. They did not need this extra interaction.

"My apologies," Neji replied impenitently, "but do not lie- to me or yourself. _**He's**_ engrossed you."

Sasuke tensed with the passing breeze. The Hyuuga was not being tactful with him.

"Straight to the point," Sasuke murmured.

"Unlike yourself," Neji countered.

Minutes passed,...

…and both gifted men activated their abilities.

Their conversation was at an end. Something was amiss in their surroundings. Was the enemy closer than expected? Were they launching a preemptive strike? Impossible. How could they have known? In a flash the Konoha ANBU awoke and prepared their selves for a possible threat. But what was worse for Sasuke was his distracting disadvantage.

He could not lie.

Naruto _**was**_ engrossing him.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! (ducks for flying tomatoes)**

**I suffered from a horrible case of writer's block. And I have a 5 month old. And I'm in school.**

**Teehee. (sweatdrops)**

**I do have a whole list of things I would like to do in this story, but I hit a block sometimes with trying to create the transition.**

**I am going to pick up the pace of the storyline though. :/**

**Now I play the "How many readers will remove my story from their lists and how many did I already lose?"**

**Reviews will be used to boost my typing power. :p**


	13. Transitions and Trepidations

**Well, I certainly didn't get much boost to my typing power. I played the "How many reviewers did I lose?" game and well, the score was – **

**Reviewers lost: several **

**Typing power boosted: a handful. :P**

**Ah well, it's okay. Let's just get back to the story! (-- has no idea what she is going to write)**

**FYI: I did go back and correct things within UB. I tried to shy away from messing with the original text, but there was some minor tweaking done, especially to chapters 9, 10, and 11. If you like Easter egg hunting, then I invite you to re-read a little bit.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN- Scene divider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Transitions and Trepidations, Please Be Alright!

Spring was beginning to make an appearance in Konoha. The training grounds came to life overnight with the explosion of colorful wildflowers. The skies were a pure azure blue dotted with cotton ball clouds. Afternoon showers were becoming frequent events that lasted mere minutes. In the forests, mother animals emerged with their young. Everything felt renewed. Including a certain blond shinobi.

Naruto's body had begun to change with his swift pregnancy. His tan skin carried a tinge of bronze complexion that caught the attention of passersby. His muscles were firm sans the ones under his shirt. His once taut abdomen had begun to soften and the tiniest indication of a bulge could be seen. Thankfully his nausea had subsided; Tsunade attributed it to the rapid nature of his pregnancy. Though the blond had only been pregnant for seven weeks, the changes Sakura and Tsunade recorded seemed to indicate that he was already at the equivalent of about thirteen weeks.

The young ANBU was beginning to master the stack of books given to him by Tsunade. She had even complemented him by mentioning that he now knew Konoha's history better than the Council. Things were good for Naruto. He was thriving better than ever before. Yet, something continued to tug at the blond's heart. He felt that, without Sasuke, everything he had just was not enough. Naruto missed the bastard and all his asshole-ness.

But what could he do about it? He was confined to the village, and Sasuke was off somewhere around the border of the country. ('_Lucky!'_ Naruto had thought.) And last time Naruto had heard an update (he was still an ANBU captain and had clearance to such information) Sasuke's team was having a difficult time dealing with some of the missing-nins. They had already sustained a few minor injuries and requested relief for one of their teammates. This caused Naruto to worry. It was unusual for a team to need relief less than halfway into a mission. What if the missing-nins overwhelmed them and Sasuke became injured? What if they had needed Naruto? If by deciding to take the chance of keeping a baby who might not survive birth, what if another person who already had a life and family died? What if that person was Sai, Yamato, Neji, or Sasuke?

Naruto felt useless. He **was **useless. Tsunade would not let him leave the village gates in his condition.

In an attempt to keep Naruto's mind occupied, his loved ones tried to entertain him. Sakura made it a daily routine to have Naruto make rounds with her at the hospital. He didn't really do anything with the patient, but she tried to teach him a few basic healing techniques. The medic-nin had promised that the skills she showed him would one day come in handy.

Lee had decided that it was his duty to teach the 'future hokage' how to deal with advanced enemies without using chakra. Naruto agreed that this was perfect for him, since his chakra use also been restricted by the Godaime. However, Lee would flip and jump around in front of his young group of academy students over half of the time that he was supposed to be showing Naruto techniques, but the blond was content enough just to watch and laugh at Lee's efforts to entertain his students.

Even Shikamaru tried to help as he played strategy board games with the ANBU. But that effort usually ended in Naruto taking a nap; in his defense, though, it was caused by the baby, not boredom.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Today was one of those days that everyone seemed to be busy. Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, and Ino were either away on missions or occupied with academy students. Jiraiya was 'researching' and Kakashi had headed out the day before with his new group of genins. Tsunade was dealing with a new problem on the opposite border of Fire Country. Naruto offered to help, but Tsunade instead gave him more books and told him to help by staying in the village.

Naruto had just left the hokage tower with a handful of books when he decided to stop at his favorite ramen stand for a bite before heading home. The blond ducked under the hanging cloths and plopped his books down onto the nearest available seat.

"The usual, Old Man," Naruto said as he laid his head onto his folded arms.

"I'll have the same," a familiar voice added.

Naruto glanced up to see Iruka sitting down by him. A large smile crossed the ANBU's face as his teacher-friend reached over to pat his shoulder.

"How's everything been, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Two large bowls of ramen were placed before each shinobi. Naruto picked up his chop sticks, spoke the customary 'Itadakimasu', and thoughtfully ate a bit of noodles.

"Things are generally good. I've been able to pick up a few useful skills here and there," the blond said.

Iruka followed suit and finished his bite. He gave his student-friend a visual once-over and noticed the changes to Naruto's physique.

"You look different," he commented.

Naruto smiled, gesturing to the bulge that was invisible under his clothes, "I am."

The two young men ate their food in silence. Naruto was glad for the company, and Iruka was glad for Naruto's apparently high spirits.

"Done!" Naruto shouted a moment later.

Iruka looked down at his own bowl, which was only half done.

'_He can really eat, that kid.'_

Naruto reached into his pocket to pay for his food. The chunin stopped him.

"I'll get this," Iruka told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," the chunin insisted, "Just let me finish my bowl first."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Afterwards, Iruka offered to help Naruto take home his new stack of books. When the chunin asked what they were for, the blond grinned and told him the reason. Iruka laughed, telling Naruto that that was the first time he had ever seen the ANBU act so excited about reading a pile of books.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei," Naruto gave an embarrassed blush, "I have managed to mature a bit. Give me _some_ credit!"

Iruka smiled widely, knowing it was true.

"You're right," he said, "Whatever happened to that overly hyper prankster running around in neon orange?"

The blond laughed, "He grew up and got in line for hokage."

"Naruto, you've _been_ in that line," Iruka corrected, "And now you're going to be a father, too. Wow."

The pair stopped, having reached Naruto's door. The younger shinobi seemed shy about the phrase Iruka used. Naruto had yet to start thinking of himself as a soon-to-be father. The concept was still weird, and Naruto's expression conveyed it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Iruka apologized.

"Oh don't be," the blond replied, "It's just something I haven't gotten used to yet."

He opened the door to his apartment and directed Iruka into his bedroom to drop off the small stack. Iruka, meanwhile, took the time to analyze Naruto's meager home.

"Naruto" the chunin began, "do you know where you're going to put the baby?"

The demon vessel sighed.

"Honestly, I don't. I don't think I've got enough room for a crib in here. I'll probably have to put it in the living room," he admitted.

Iruka glanced around. There were a few brownish stains on the ceiling, probably from water leakage. He didn't see any kind of heating or cooling system to control the apartment's temperature. And his kitchen was more like a kitchenette.

"Have you considered moving?" he suggested.

Naruto shook his head, "Yea, but now that I'm not working I'll be lucky if I can afford the basics for us. I'll have to find a way to start taking missions as soon as I heal."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Iruka surmised that the conversation was now over, but it had given him an idea. It was an odd idea coming from the chunin; it seemed more like something a woman would think of. Nonetheless, it was a thoughtful notion. If he could get in contact with one of Naruto's female friends then most likely they would take the suggestion and run with it. It was only a matter of finding someone.

"Sakura, hey! What are you doing here?" Naruto greeted as he opened the door for his friend.

Iruka couldn't believe the timing. Sakura was the perfect person to talk to.

"I thought I would drop by to see if you wanted to grab a bite and then come with me to make rounds at the hospital," Sakura invited.

The blond ANBU happily agreed even though he had already eaten once. He excused himself for one moment to use the bathroom and grab his jacket.

As Naruto left the two other ninjas alone, Sakura noticed Iruka and bowed, "Oh, hello, Iruka-sensei! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here!"

"It's okay, Sakura" he quickly spoke.

Iruka stepped in closely to Sakura and muttered, "I need to tell you something before he comes back."

"What is it?" she gasped, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Two words," the chunin whispered, "Baby shower."

"I'm ready!" Naruto chimed.

The three of them walked out of Naruto's apartment. As the demon vessel fumbled with locking his door, the medic-nin looked at Iruka.

"A baby shower?" she mouthed silently.

The chunin nodded.

"For emotional support," Iruka mouthed in reply.

A large grin spread across the female ninja's face. A baby shower! Why hadn't she thought of that? It was ingenious! The lightening storm of thoughts that swirled in the pink haired ninja's mind was almost palpable.

'_Just wait until I tell Ino!' _she mentally squealed.

"I have to give it to you," Sakura complimented verbally, "No wonder you were able to teach Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to face the pair and glanced at each of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, affronted.

Sakura and Iruka laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's nothing, Naruto, I promise," Iruka reassured, " But I do have to go back to the academy now. I have to proctor an exam."

Naruto and Sakura grimaced. They were both relieved to have finished school years ago. Neither of them could imagine teaching there every day.

"You should really be commended for having to deal with academy kids alllllllllll dayyyyyy," Naruto shuttered.

Iruka was quick to reply, "How do you think I felt when _**you**_ were in the academy?"

The trio shared another laugh and said their goodbyes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"What floor on we on today?" the blond shinobi inquired.

He was practically bouncing with anticipation. Not so such because he was going to the hospital, but because he discovered that he really enjoyed Sakura teaching him about healing others. He had already learned how to steadily gather chakra in his hand and apply it to the different chakra points within the human body. He also knew some of the native Fire country plants that could be used as salve for cuts and burns. Very useful information for an ANBU captain to have.

"_**I'm**_ on floor two today," Sakura stated matter-of-factly as they waited for the elevator.

Naruto pouted somewhat at Sakura's tone.

"I hate it when you get all Tsunade-ish. It always happens every second week of the month!" he griped.

Several bystanders also waiting on the elevator wisely decided to plug their ears and take the stairs. Sakura turned blood red and snapped her glare onto the blond.

"_**Na-ru-to!**_," she seethed, "_**You f-**_(elevator floor ding)_**-ng baka bas-**_(elevator floor ding)_**-d!!**_"

The ANBU paled. They both entered the elevator and waited. Naruto felt like shrinking down to peanut size while Sakura cooled off.

"Push the button," she said.

"What?"

"Push the button because if I do, _it will melt_."

"Oh."

Button pushed and lesson learned. Don't question your female friend's monthly 'gift'.

"Sooooo, what floor is this?" Naruto asked once Sakura had cooled down.

Several medic-nins were dressed in pastel pink and blue. The walls, Naruto noticed, were a shade of light purple, and the sounds of multiple infants could be heard. The demon vessel even swore that he heard a woman screaming obscenities. So did that mean it was the mental floor? Or pediatrics, from the sounds of all the crying?

Sakura smirked as she walked down the hallway, "You really don't know?"

The ANBU shook his head.

"It's the maternity ward. Over half of Konoha was born here at some point."

"Really?" Naruto replied, "Is this where I'm going to be? Here with all this noise?"

Sakura stopped by a medic station to read up on any new orders since her lunch break. Once she finished, she proceeded to walk over to a curtained area.

"No," she busily answered, "Tsunade-sensei hasn't figured out where we're going to put you yet. If we put you here, there could be privacy problems. Unfortunately, if we keep you on the regular post-op floor, you won't be able to see the baby."

The pink haired shinobi emerged from behind the curtains wearing was looked to Naruto like a pair of pink pajamas. They were the same clothes the other medic-nin on the floor wore.

"Why are you wearing those?" Naruto questioned, "You've never changed clothes on any of the other floors."

"Because of this…"

His medic friend gestured him over to a large window. Inside was a room full of the tiniest babies Naruto had ever seen. Each of them was wearing a tiny pink and blue hat and was wrapped in a small white blanket. The babies all resembled uncooked eggrolls to him.

"This is the viewing room. Relatives of the new baby can come here to see him or her without the risk of giving the baby any kind of outside germs. That's why I have to change clothes," Sakura explained, "I'm going in there to check on one little boy who was born this morning. I thought you might like to watch."

Naruto studied the wiggling forms of the babies as they moved. Sakura went ahead into a side room to scrub in before continuing into the viewing room. The blond watched as his friend maneuvered over to the back row of infants where a small baby boy lay. The young medic-nin gathered a soft-colored chakra into her index and middle finger and ran it over the baby's arms and legs. Then she used a stethoscope to listen to his tiny heart. All the while Naruto wondered if there was something wrong with the baby. He never cried nor opened his eyes. The blond feared for the new little life, and subconsciously gripped the fabric of where his own little baby grew.

All of a sudden, another medic entered hastily into the viewing room and strode up to Sakura. Urgent words were exchanged and Sakura seemed to be instructing the other medic on how to finish whatever procedure she was doing. She left the room and rejoined Naruto a moment later. He was impatient to know what, if anything, was wrong.

"Is the baby okay?" Naruto fretted.

Sakura answered Naruto as she slipped behind the curtain to quickly change.

"Who? Oh yes, the baby is fine. That was routine."

Sakura dashed out from behind the curtain and seized Naruto's hand, pulling him to the stairway.

She practically dragged the young blond down the stairs onto the busy first floor. Tsunade was there as well as several medic-nins, a few jounins, and various ANBU. Naruto didn't understand what was going on.

He stopped Sakura before she could disappear into the crowd and asked, "What's happening?"

"It's one of the ANBU teams. They were ambushed and are in critical condition. I've got to go."

Naruto released Sakura; she dashed off to help Tsunade. Naruto, on the other hand, tried to seek out an ANBU amidst the crowd of medics. Quickly he spotted Sai and pulled him off to the side.

"Brown Bear," he demanded, "Tell me which team was injured!"

"Sir, you know I cannot reveal such information here," Sai told Naruto from behind his mask.

"Yes you can. I still have my clearance," the blond growled under his breath.

The blond was on edge. What if Sasuke…?

"But protocol mandates-"

Naruto's expression hardened and his words became sharp.

"I don't give a damn! Tell me now, Sai!"

Naruto could feel his heart racing and chest tightening. The bear-like mask remained quiet for a moment as if its owner was contemplating an answer. The blond was ready to leave Sai and find another ANBU when the masked ANBU finally answered.

"From what we know," he began, "the enemy had learned that at least one of our ANBU possesses an ocular kekkei genkai (bloodline). They appeared to not know which member had this ability, because they ambushed the team using some kind of acidic gas. The team overall received physical wounds as well."

Naruto gripped Sai's shoulders and shook him furiously.

"Who was involved? Who's been injured??" he ordered.

Sai lowered his head slightly as if to empathize, "It was White Tiger's team and Red Wolf. I know nothing else."

Naruto's fear was confirmed. Sasuke had indeed been injured. The demon vessel released his hold on Sai. A million thoughts began to sprint across the blond's numb mind. What if the attack had damaged Sasuke's eyes? How intense were his physical wounds? Would he be disabled in any way? How could something like this happen to _**Sasuke**_? And not only Sasuke but Neji, too? Did those damned rogues actually succeed in harming two of Konoha's finest? How dare they! Those fucking bastards! Those fucking low life, dickless, bastards who had to resort to dirty tricks just to try and get ahead?!

"I'm going to _**MAIM**_ those _**FUCKING ASSHOLES**_!!" Naruto roared loud enough for the entire emergency ward to hear.

He completely forgot about his current condition and was ready to charge out and hunt down the ones responsible. Tsunade, who was busy and pissed off about Naruto's recklessness, ordered anyone and everyone to restrain the ANBU carefully. She barked out an order for Sai to remove Naruto from the hospital for the rest of the day. But the blond put up a struggle while being ushered outside. He nearly knocked out three other ANBU and a jonin as he heard two simultaneously uncharacteristic screams from both Neji and Sasuke.

'_SASUKE!_'

* * *

**Well, that was fast.**

**So what's going to happen next? Am I going to blind Sasuke? Amputate a limb? Kill him off? Hm,… so many torturous paths, and only one Sasuke to use as mental anguish for Naruto. Hmmmm,…**

**I'd like reviews, please! :3 They really do encourage me to keep on writing! **

**And one more thing, I have a new poll up in my profile! "What do you think of Unlikely Bond so far?"**

**So stop reading and start reviewing/voting or Sasuke gets it! (thinks of a Danzo-looking Sasuke)**


	14. Blind Apologies

**And the poll results are in! 50 percent said UB was a really good fic, 34 percent said it was one of the best fics they've read so far, and 15 percent said it was an okay fic! (Sniff) I'm touched!! **

**Just for that, I shouldn't blind Sasuke…

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Blind Apologies

That night in Konoha, things were particularly still. It was a cloudless night with a full moon. Most of the village laid in their beds, but the shinobis never rested. The hospital was still buzzing with activity. Several of the medic-nins had not left since the onslaught of injured ANBUs had arrived. The Godaime was there, too, overseeing the care of Neji's team while commanding the counterstrike being led at that very moment.

Meanwhile there was a shadow lurking outside the window, watching the hokage's every move. Once the observer felt that Tsunade was fully occupied, he made his move along the windows of the hospital. He was searching, hoping, trying to find his target. His objective was near the end of the hospital wing in a private room. The sneaking ninja slipped into the room where Uchiha Sasuke lay and approached the bed.

"I should have known you would find a way in here," an exhausted and drugged Sasuke murmured.

The intruder visually examined the Uchiha's bare torso. His eyes were bandaged as expected, and his right arm was covered in gauze from his shoulder down to thumb and index fingers. Besides those two places, there were only mild cuts, scrapes, and bruises. That was a relief considering the amount of panic caused in the emergency room today; you would think that they would have had missing limbs instead.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sasuke," Naruto spoke softly.

Sasuke smiled weakly. Something seemed different about the demeanor Sasuke emitted. Was it softer, or just the drugs?

Sasuke chuckled in a hoarse voice, "I wouldn't consider myself to be okay. I think my inability to see disqualifies that."

The injured ANBU moved his left arm over his right; it was so numb, that it felt as if he were touching a foreign object. Naruto looked on, focusing on any signs of pain. He wished that he could have been there for Sasuke. He would have seen what happened and would know now of the other ANBU's fate. Instead, Naruto would have to pry the story out of his injured friend.

"Sasuke?" Naruto quietly asked; he moved closer to the Uchiha's bedside.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke replied; it felt nice to say the dobe's name again.

He knew what the blond was going to ask. It was inevitable that Sasuke would have to tell someone, and he felt an unusual sense of relief that it would be Naruto who knew first.

Naruto swallowed audibly.

"Is that..," he gestured to Sasuke's covered eyes, "...permanent?"

Sasuke sighed. A small breeze passed from the open window into the room and caressed the dark-haired shinobi's bangs. The room was still; only the hushed sounds from the hospital corridors could be heard. The pause made Naruto scream inside. What if this was the end of Sasuke's life as a shinobi?

"They don't know," Sasuke began in a scratchy tone, "but there will most likely be long-term damage… Until the medics know how extensive that damage is, I am blind."

Naruto swallowed hard. He felt the pit of his stomach sink with the notion that he was somehow responsible for what happened. So many 'ifs' ran through his aching head that Naruto felt dizzy. He didn't want to doubt the choices he had made, but recent events (and hormones) caused Naruto to wonder what he had done. Was it worth having a child if the person closest to him was forever impaired? The blond was overcome with anxiety and anger. So many things welled up inside him at once that he felt a release in the form of two streaks of tears. Damn his unstable hormones!

Meanwhile Sasuke sighed, sensing the blond tense up. He had not had time to internalize his injury between the pain and the drug-induced blackouts. It was difficult for the ANBU to deal with his emotions as well as Naruto's. However, something within the Uchiha sparked, and he began to talk to Naruto the way he used to. The emotional fortress surrounding Sasuke softened once more, and the tone in his voice melted somewhat into the voice he once had before the pregnancy. It was as if venting would mend both of their emotional whirlwinds.

"The enemy was underhanded," the raven began, "They knew one of us had a kekkei genkai… but not who. So they used some kind of gas to ambush us. It was…unpleasant, to say the least," Sasuke shifted in his bed, "Their intent was clearly to blind us. All of their attacks, if you could call multiple bursts of lightening and acid attacks, came at once. The reality was, Naruto, that they were weak. Eight of them and four us, yet Neji and I still took down three apiece."

"Then what happened, Sasuke? Why was everyone acting like you were all dying?" Naruto whispered, attempting to hide his sadden demeanor.

"Because we were in pain, Naruto," Sasuke admitted bluntly, "The medic-nins knew who Neji and I were. We have a high tolerance for pain, yet we were screaming out in agony. It's likely that we scared everyone...We lost someone, too."

"What? How? You said they were weak," Naruto inhaled sharply.

"Hn," Sasuke acknowledged, "You know how these things go. There's usually one or two strong ones. Combine that with a newly inducted ANBU and you've got your kill there."

The pain in Naruto's chest intensified. If he had not been pregnant, he would have been there instead of that inexperienced ANBU. If he had been there, then maybe Sasuke would still have his sight. Naruto was convinced that he was to blame. He dropped to his knees, causing Sasuke to react. The raven haired ANBU turned to Naruto and extended his good arm to the blond.

"This was my fault. It was all my fault," Naruto cried quietly.

His emotions were haywire, mostly from neglecting to take his hormone medication earlier in the day. He began to mentally blame himself for every single thing that had occurred since he decided to keep his child.

Naruto sniffed, "I should have never chose to keep-"

Immediately, he was interrupted by a warm, pale hand lifting his chin. Sasuke's bandaged eyes were aimed directly at Naruto and his expression was stone straight.

"Listen to me, Dobe. Listen!" he hissed at Naruto, "Don't be stupid by blaming yourself. It's a waste of time! That ANBU would have died someday anyway, but you…you're…uh!"

Sasuke feel back against his pillow in aggravation. It pissed him off that he could not understand Naruto's emotional state. He could only think of one thing to say to the other man that might console him. It was something that Sasuke had intended to tell Naruto as soon as he had returned from his mission, and it seemed that now would have to be the time. Though the raven did not feel comfortable, he inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke beckoned for his friend to stand. "Please," he added forcibly.

Naruto wiped his face with his orange jacket sleeve and stood to face his injured friend. He leaned in towards Sasuke, but the raven laid his good hand on the edge of the bed.

"Sit, Dobe. I'm not helping you if you fall again," Sasuke rasped.

He felt the tiny hospital bed sink where his friend sat down. There was a quiet moment before the raven spoke; it seemed that even the hospital corridors were hushed.

"Naruto," Sasuke started with some hesitation, "How is…**it**?"

Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke ask about the baby. The hesitation made it seem as if the raven held some kind of curiosity about the baby's well being, and this puzzled Naruto. He questioned Sasuke's motives. Did he really care, or would he try once more to convince Naruto to give up the baby? The blond gripped the fabric of his zipped jacket.

"The baby is good, as far as Tsunade can tell," Naruto tentatively replied, "Why do you ask?"

The room felt awkward. The quiet was uncomfortable. The injured ANBU was at least glad that his eyes could not reveal his uneasy mind.

"Just curious," he answered.

One could almost hear a pin drop in the room. Sasuke readjusted himself, unsure about the apology he wanted to offer Naruto. After all, he and Naruto had become relatively good friends before the pregnancy situation. He felt remorse for his Itachi-like actions almost a month earlier and knew the blond would appreciate apology of some kind. Sasuke wanted to prove to Naruto that he was nothing like Itachi, but he could not understand why he wanted to prove such to the blond. He no longer comprehended his own actions. Sasuke sighed once more.

"I had no right to attack you for your choice," he admitted frankly.

Naruto's eyes widened at the confession. Sasuke's bandaged face turned to Naruto's general direction. His hands tightened around the sheets of the bed.

"You were right, Naruto," Sasuke continued with baited breathe, "I do think too logically…but that is only because logic is all that I am now…Emotions are difficult. **This** is difficult."

He gestured to Naruto and himself. Sasuke felt so out of character, like a poorly written work of fiction.

"You've never second guessed yourself, Dobe, even when you were the academy dead last," Sasuke smirked slightly, "And for all my thinking and all my logic, you've always managed to be a better judge of what is right or wrong. I don't fully understand your decision now that I have questioned my own, …but I want you know… I will not interfere or guilt you anymore…"

Sasuke could not gauge Naruto's reaction, which irritated him. Damn his injured eyes! He sat there waiting for the other shinobi to response in _some_ way, good or bad.

After a few tense moments, Naruto stood. This caused Sasuke's stomach to sink unconsciously, though again he did not understand why. Naruto was wary of the Uchiha's sudden confession. His uncontrolled emotions shifted the blond from meek and tearful to sharp and incredulous.

"Do you sincerely mean what you say now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked coldly, "Or have you been shaken by your own mortality and simply wish for forgiveness?"

The blond's words were serious in their convictions. It was questions like those that Naruto's true brilliant emerged, and for once Sasuke was dumbfounded by the inquiry. He had tried to apologize to Naruto on the night the blond told his friends of his decision. Why would Naruto think that his injury was what provoked his apology? Why was the other ANBU being so incredulous of him? Could it be that Sasuke's initial reaction had been so intense that Naruto still felt the sting?

Sasuke retorted quietly, "Why are you so critical of me, Dobe? I attempted to apologize before and you wouldn't hear me out then. Now you're implying that I'm apologizing only because of my injury? Don't you think it's hard enough for me to admit all this to you without judgment?"

Naruto turned on his heel to look at Sasuke's battered form.

"How can I not be critical of you, Sasuke?" he began, "You almost blew a_** HOLE**_ in me for telling you that I was going to keep a child that was half yours, half mine. Now you assume that everything will be okay? I can't forgive you so easily anymore. I've allowed myself to be comfortable with you, and I've had my friendship torn up and thrown at me. You say it's hard for you to admit your feelings, but why don't you try opening your heart to someone who will stamp on it more than once?"

"_**I'm trying!**_," Sasuke sat up so quick that he yanked at his bandaged arm.

He doubled over himself with the momentary pain. This gave both worked up shinobis a chance to catch their breath and cool down. Naruto had been taken aback by Sasuke's words, and the raven was embarrassed by his outburst. Minutes passed as each shinobi wandered amidst their own thoughts. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Naruto…" he breathed, "You are annoying, loud, immature, and hot headed…"

Sasuke sat up and forced his legs off the side of the bed. They felt as heavy as lead, and he was unsure if he could stand.

"You are also fearless, loyal, confident, and trustworthy," he continued, "No matter how far into the depths of darkness I sank, you were the one person who followed me to hell and back. You have risked life and limb to save me, and you cherish me as your first bond."

The Uchiha used his good arm to push his body upward to stand. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke to help the raven should he fall. The blond was interested in what Sasuke had to say.

"I've always thought that bonds were useless," Sasuke's bangs hid his already covered eyes," but for some reason I've never been able to shake myself of you, your bonds, or your words. I couldn't bring myself to hate you, though God knows I tried."

Sasuke wobbled slightly. He head was starting to swim , but he continued talking to a silent Naruto.

"It's true. I've condemned your kindness and friendship many times, and I've lost count of the number of holes I've punched through you. At times I've found myself surprised that you've stayed so long. You perplex me, Naruto. You always have…," Sasuke rubbed his temples, feeling the effects of his medication making him dizzy, "Opening yourself up to others seems effortless for you, but I…that is not me."

He gripped the rail of his bed, cursing the lightheaded sensations he felt. Naruto instinctively moved forward by Sasuke to catch him if he fell.

"It is not who I am…," the unsteady raven continued, speaking softer than before, "Maybe once, years ago when I was young….but I am no longer that innocent person. My heart is jaded, and it is a great enough feat that I can say this much to you…,"he needed to lay down. He was going to fall, "Please, Naruto,…What I've done…," Sasuke's body went numb, "I am _**nothing**_ like my brother…"

The Uchiha collapsed onto the bed none too soon. His pain medications would not allow him to stand, and he wanted to avoid falling onto Naruto or the hard floor. In his collapse, he had accidentally pressed the medic button and swore loudly knowing that their conversation would end. Naruto was not allowed in Sasuke's room at that time, and even the blond recognized what the other ANBU had done. Naruto began backing out towards the window.

"Sasuke," he spoke, unsure of himself.

Naruto no longer doubted the raven's apology, but it was still hard to accept. The blond couldn't find his words fast enough to say anything more to Sasuke. The two ninjas heard the quickened steps of a medic-nin outside Sasuke's room.

Sasuke laid on his side facing the open window where his blond friend escaped, listening as he hear the rustle of Naruto's feet connecting to the outside ground. He could almost feel the warmth of the room retreating with the other shinobi. He head swam with the conversation that had just taken place. He felt flushed and zapped of energy; he feigned sleep when Sakura entered the room.

But Sakura was no fool. She knew Sasuke was awake, and by the looks of the open window, she had a fairly accurate guess of who his midnight visitor had been.

* * *

_**Will Naruto accept Sasuke's apology? Will Sasuke's diagnosis be grim?! Will the story show anymore characters other than Sasuke, Naruto, and bits of Sakura!?! Find out next time!!!**_

**I am prepared to defend myself from flying vegetables,… though not fruit! **

**Oh, by the way, I MAY not have blinded Sasuke, but (and though he was not mentioned in this chapter)…did no one think of the fate of the poor Hyuuga, Neji? MUHAHAHA!!**

**Reviews will be used to reconstruct Sasuke's eyesight!**


End file.
